Broken
by JazziLoveBerry
Summary: Karli is a 16 year old girl who ran away from home with her 19 year old boyfriend, Greg, who is now very abusive to her. But soon Embry imprints on her. What will happen when Embry finds all the bruises? Rated M for violence and rape.
1. Karli's POV Chapter 1

Karli POV

Time: 6:00pm

Day: Friday

Chapter 1

I sit on the couch, thinking of something to do. I've already done the chores Greg, my boyfriend, had assigned for me. But I should check everything just in case. I don't want to get in trouble like I do most of the time. Greg always finds something that I didn't do right. Once I got slapped for not sweeping the bathroom. But I guess I need to do my job.

So after I checked everything, I had nothing else to do but watch TV. I watched Meet the Fockers for about half an hour then decided that it was time to cook dinner for Greg. He would be home in an hour. So I went to the fridge and looked for something to cook. But there was nothing there good enough for dinner. There was lunch meat, cheese, pepperoni, milk, eggs, bacon… This wasn't dinner food. Greg was going to be so mad. I checked the freezer and there wasn't much. Just some ice cream and a frozen apple pie. Crap I was in trouble. I look in the cabinets and couldn't find anything good enough.

I quickly went to my purse in the bedroom and saw that I had thirty dollars. I put on my white sandals and left the house to run to the grocery store. I didn't have a car because Greg thought that I would leave him or cheat on him. So I just ran as fast as I could.

How could I have been so stupid? It was grocery-shopping day every Sunday, Tuesday, and Friday. Dang it. I was running to the store crying. What a sight I was. I was running down the street in my brown shorts that I cut from my sweatpants, a white v-neck, and my hair in a messy bun. I must have looked like a crazy person. But I didn't care, all I was thinking about is how Greg would punish me if I didn't have dinner ready by the time he got home.

I finally made it to the store in tens minutes, I was sweaty and out of breath. I must have looked crazy because people were starring at me. I was so embarrassed. I ran to the back of the store to the meat area. I picked up some beef and then I ran to the frozen vegetables and got a pack of broccoli. Then I ran to go get mash potato mix, some lemonade mix, and a block of cheese. I went to the check out lanes and there was an empty one so I hurried and put my stuff on the counter for scanning.

"Find everything okay miss?" The teen-ish looking clerk said. He was trying to sound all deep but it was so fake.

"Yes!" I said out of breath. I was breathing all super hard.

"Good, your total is twenty six dollars and eighty two cents."

Oh thank God I had enough. I took my wallet out of my purse but my hands were so shaky that I dropped it. I bent over to get it and hit my head on the counter. The clerk asked if I was alright but I brushed it off. I picked up my wallet carefully this time and opened it. There was no money in it. WHAT? I thought back and realized that I left it on the dresser. SHIT.

"Is there a problem miss?" Clerk boy said.

"I left my money at home." I said in monotone. I could feel the tears in my eyes falling. Why was I so stupid? I never get things right. Never.

"I'm sorry miss but there's nothing I can do. Maybe hold your stuff for you but I can't let you have these until you pay. I'm sorry." I just stood there letting his words sink in. He couldn't let me pay him back later.

"Why can't I just pay you back you back tomorrow? I'm good for it. I've never stole anything in my life. Please you don't understand. I'll be in so much trouble. So much trouble." I said letting the tear run down my cheeks. The clerk look sympathetic but he just shook his head.

"I'll pay for it." A husky voice said next to that scared the living day lights out of me. I turned to look at him. He was so good looking. He was wearing beige pants with a white t-shirt that barely fit because he was so buff.

Then I saw another good looking buff guy behind him, he was I little shorter and looked a little younger. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that was too tight also. They both looked like Natives. My heart was racing. I was in awe but I was also scared. They were just starring at me. They looked like they could beat me for holding up the line.

The taller and cuter one handed me a twenty and a ten dollar bill, and smiled like I was some beautiful soul or something. Yeah right. I was a dumb brunette, that's what I was. I hesitated but took it with a half smile. I was so embarrassed. Here I was holding up the line and this hot guy had to give me money like I was some charity case. God I must have looked stupid. I thanked the hot guy and gave the clerk the money. I noticed that the guys had a cart full of meat. Gees, it was a lot of food.

"We're having a bonfire," the tall one said still starring at me. He scared me again. He must have caught me looking at the food. The shorter one just laughed. Crap. He probably thought I was a homeless person the way I was starring at his food. The tall one shot him a glance and he stopped laughing but smiled. The clerk bagged my food but wasn't doing it fast enough and gave me the change. I quickly handed the change to the tall one. Not looking him in the eye, I kept my eyes on my toes.

"Keep it. It's okay."

"No I couldn't, but thank you for everything." I gave him his money not even looking at him.

"What a nice young man." An old lady joyfully said who was standing behind the shorter one. I half smiled at her and looked up at the tall boy again and he just smiled at me like I was something worth looking at. Ugh. I wasn't so why was he?

"Thank you so much," I smiled the best I could but it probably didn't look convincing. I turned to get my bags.

"No problem beautiful," I shot my head in his direction quick looking dumbfounded. He starred into my eyes like he was looking for something and just smiled a warm smile. I could feel my eyes water, Greg called me ugly all the time. This boy must have been trying to cheer me up. But he didn't need to lie. That hurt me that he lied.

"Liar" I said under my breath while picking up my bags.

"What?" He said in disbelief. He looked really hurt that I said that.

"Uh, nothing." Oops, I said that a little too loud.

"But you are beautiful."

"Yea yea sure." I quickly grabbed all the bags and rushed out the store. I ran down the street trying to get home as fast as I could. I was half way home when my right sandal broke. Shit. I kicked it off and kept running. I didn't care who saw me. I needed to get home.

I got to my house and Greg's truck was there. Damn. He must have got off early. I got my keys out and went to open the door but he beat me to it. I just starred at him. He looked real pissed off. I just starred at his muscles waiting for him to punch me in the face.


	2. Embry's POV Chapter 1

Embry's POV

Time: 6:00pm

Day: Friday'

Chapter 1

I was at home when I got a call from Sam. I was a little irritated because I just got off a long shift. I hope he didn't want me to go for another one.

"Hello?" I tried to sound pleasant but it didn't turn out that why.

"Hey, Seth is on his way over, I gave him some money so you two could go get some food for the bonfire tomorrow."

"Okay, so what am I getting?" Uh, I didn't feel like going anywhere, let alone with Seth. He was a good kid, but he was real annoying sometimes. He was a little immature.

"Seth has the list, if you want to get something extra for you, feel free." Uh. I hated it when they treated me like that. When I got kicked out the house for sneaking out at night all the time, I moved into my grandma's old house. So everyone is all being sympathetic and crap. My mom sent me money sometimes but it wasn't really enough because she didn't know that I ate a lot more now. But I managed.

"Okay." I said with a sigh so he could know how annoyed I was. I hung up the phone and put on whatever clothes that were closest to me. Seth walked in my house after about ten minutes.

"Come on, let's go Embry." I walked out the house with him right behind me. I hoped in the truck Jake let me borrow. He had a motorcycle so he always let Quil and me take it. I turned on the radio loud so I didn't have to talk. It was playing some cool techno song. It took me five minutes to get to the store and we got out the truck.

"That was a cool song." I said trying to make conversation now.

"Yea, it's called Sandstorm by Darude, I love that song" he added.

"Oh," so much for conversation. We went straight for the meat section, and I took the list from Seth. We started grabbing ribs, hamburger patties, hot dogs, hot links, etc. After a while, Seth stopped grabbing stuff. "Hurry up, I wanna get out of here." I said a little too rude, but I was irritated. I noticed he had a look of shock on his face. He was looking right over me. I turned around and my heart stopped. I saw the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She was so perfect. She was a kind of tall, brunette, and light brown eyes. She was crying and out of breathe. She looked like she was hurting, which hurt me. I felt something in my stomach pull me toward her direction. But I didn't want to scare her. She grabbed some meat and nearly ran to another aisle.

"Damn, it looks like she just got hit by a train." Seth laughed. I turned around and socked him in the face. "What the hell was that for?" Seth asked. His lip started bleeding. But it probably would heal by the time we got to the check out lanes.

"No she doesn't, she's just in a hurry." Seth gave me a funny look and just shook his head and put more meat in the cart. I decided to go follow her. "I'll be back."

"Where the fuck are you going? I thought you wanted to get out of here. You can go see that ship wreck later." I turned around about to beat the crap out of Seth. "It's a joke, calm down." He started laughing, it was meant to be a joke but it wasn't funny to me. I hurried to get all the food in the cart and rush to the front of the store to see if she was up there and she was. She was getting her stuff scanned. So I hurried to get behind her. "In a hurry?" Seth laughed.

"Shut up." I rushed to get behind her, almost losing to some old lady. When I got there she was picking up her wallet and hit her head. Seth was trying so hard to keep his laugh in. Jerk. I wanted to help her but she seemed too shaky and scared. I didn't want to frighten her. She opened her wallet and it turns out she left her money at home. She started asking the clerk to let her pay him back later and said that she was going to get in trouble. In trouble? By who?

"Pay for her," Seth said real low that only I could hear. Damn he surprised me. I minute he's a douche and then he's trying to be sincere.

"I'll pay for you," she jumped and starred at me like I was holding a gun to her head. I knew I was going to scare her. She looked so fragile. She looked me up and down like she was impressed but then she quickly got scared again. Then she starred at Seth. I handed her thirty dollars and she shyly took it and thanked me. She seemed so embarrassed.

Then I saw her starring at our cart in amazement. "We're having a bonfire." She jumped again. Man, what was going on with her? I wanted to comfort her so bad but she was too scared. Seth started laughing and I shot him a 'shut the hell up' glance, and he stopped. She watched the clerk bag the food impatiently. He was kind of slow. He handed her the change and she gave it to me. "Keep it. It's okay."

"No I couldn't, but thank you for everything." She said not looking me in the face. She gave it to me and I didn't argue this time. She was so cute when she was embarrassed. But it hurt me, she didn't need to be embarrassed around me.

"What a nice young man," the old lady behind me said and she winked at me. I just smiled, I kind of felt bad for cutting her off. Then the beautiful girl looked up at me. Her eyes were so beautiful, they were like eyes I've never seen before. They were dark brown but with a little red in them, like a deep brownish-red. They looked like precious jewels. It looked like she was burning inside, but they so nice. I could stare at them all day. But she looked a little irritated. Why?

"Thank you so much" she said with relief. Then she smiled a half smile, it was such a lovely smile that I wanted to know how her full smile was. She turned to get her bags.

"No problem beautiful," I tried to sound innocent. I didn't want to sound too forward with her. She swung her head up so fast I heard her neck cracked a little. Her eyes were so nice. I starred at them trying to figure her out, to see what was upsetting her. I could feel her getting sad and her precious eyes started to water. What did I do?

"Liar," she said too low for normal human ears. But I heard her and that hurt. Why would she think I would lie to her? I would never do that to her. I would never hurt her.

"What?" She looked that me with shock.

"Uh, nothing," she said really quickly.

"But you are beautiful," I tried to sound convincing I could tell she didn't believe me.

"Yea yea sure," she said and rushed out the door. Why was she in such a hurry? I quickly put all the food on the counter and yelled at the clerk for going so slow and told him to hurry up. He was so scared of me, haha. Seth was laughing his ass off.

"Hurry so this young man can go and get her phone number," the old woman said to the clerk. "Isn't that how you young folks do it these days?" I just smiled and chuckled, and Seth looked like was about to pee his pants from laughing so hard. The clerk finally scanned our stuff after more death glares, and we hightailed it outside and got the food in the truck. We jumped in and rushed out of the parking lot to go find her. I went down the street and stuck my nose out the car to see if I could picks up her scent.

"You dog," Seth laughed. I just brushed it off. I wanted to pull over and throw him out the car, but I needed to find my imprint. God that sounded so nice in my head. My imprint. I picked up a scent that smelled like flowers and I followed it down a few streets. "Hey there she is, up ahead." Seth was useful once again. "Damn she's running with one sandal, haha, what the hell?"

"Shut up," I was fed up with him. She stopped in front of her house.

"Why did she run if she had a car?" Seth said seriously but he sound an ass. I stopped across the street and told Seth to shut up.

She was about to open the door when it opened before she did. A man was standing there looking pissed off. My beautiful angel put her head down in defense. What the hell? He better not hurt her or I'll fucking rip his head off. I was about to get out the car but Seth grabbed my arm.

"Come on Embry, we can deal with it later. Let's get the food to Sam's house and we can figure out a way to help you get her." Damn he was right. I stayed in the car and made sure she got in the house. Then I drove to Sam's house as fast as I could.


	3. Karli's POV Chapter 2

Karli's POV

Time: 7:40

Day: Friday

"Where the hell have you been?" Greg yelled.

"I forgot to go shopping, sorry," I tried to sound really sorry but it came out like I was scared.

"Get the fuck in the house, _now_." I maneuvered my way through him and the door trying to not touch him. I ran to the kitchen and put the groceries on the counter and took out the beef so I could prepare it for roast beef. But Greg came in the kitchen and grabbed my neck real hard so that he was choking me. I tried to push his arm away but it was no use. He picked me up, still holding my neck, and took me to the living room. I felt like passing out. He slammed my back to the floor, and let go of my neck. I sucked in as much air as I could before he choked me again.

"What the fuck you stupid little shit? Why the hell did you forget to go shopping? What were you cheating on me, is that why you fucking forgot bitch?"

"N… n…no" I managed to get out. He stomped on my stomach really hard. I curled into a ball on my side, it was so hard to breathe, and it hurt so much.

"Shut up bitch, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you." He kicked me in the back before I could say it. It hurt so badly.

"Dumb stupid cunt." I didn't say anything after that. I just started to cry. Why did I forget? I'm so stupid. "You little baby stop crying, you're so stupid, you stupid little bitch baby."

"Then why are you with me if I'm so stupid?" Big mistake. He pulled my hair lifting me up and pushed me on my stomach. Then grabbed my hair and pulled it back.

"You think you're so smart you little shit? Huh?" He slammed my face in the ground, and then he started socking me in my back over and over again. It hurt me so much.

"I'm…s…sorry," I said between painful socks.

"What bitch?" he said then started socking me harder.

"I'm sorry, please," I started crying harder.

"Please? Please what?" he mocked.

"Please stop, _please_." He stopped hitting me and I got up but my back hurt so much I had to slump over.

"Go make my fucking dinner _now_, it better be ready in twenty minutes. Hurry the fuck up." Then he grabbed my hair, and nearly dragged me to the kitchen and through me on the floor, and then went to gp watch TV. I pulled myself up to go make roast beef, but then I decided to make a beef and broccoli stir fry so it wouldn't take so long. I cut the beef and cooked it with the broccoli, after that I made the mash potatoes and put cheese over it. Then I made lemonade.

Greg came in the kitchen and lovingly put his arms around my waist. He was so bipolar. I wish I knew that before I ran away with him.

"You know I love you, right Babygirl?" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I know he was just saying that so I wouldn't leave him or call the cops.

"Yes" I tried to sound sweet. "Dinner's ready." I said pulling myself away from him. Greg sat down at the table and I served him. I made my plate and sat at the opposite side of the table and we ate in silence. It was hard to eat, I was focusing on my back pain too much. About five minutes had passed by and then there was a knock at the door.

Greg got up to get the door. "Hello?" he said trying to make his voice all deep and manly. I heard another voice that was all husky and deep.

"Hello. I'm Jacob, and these are my friends Embry, Seth, and Paul. We are apart of the La Push council and it is our job to welcome newcomers. We were just wondering if you were interested in coming to a bonfire tomorrow to meet some of the locals. We've never seen you before and we weren't sure if you were new to these parts or not."

"Oh, I'm Greg, we lived here for about four months, and I would love to come to your bonfire. We don't really have any friends yet."

"Um, you say "we" as in there is more people with you?" It was a different voice this time. It sounded familiar.

"Oh yes, my girlfriend." Then he yelled "Karli," like I was all super far. The dining room was right next to the living room where the front door was. "Come outside and meet some of the locals." I got up as fast as I could and gasped, my back was in so much pain I had to slump over as I walked slowly to the door.

When I got to the door I said hi to everyone. Then I noticed that the two boys from the store were there. How did they know I lived here? Did they come for me? Did they want their money back? Or was it a coincidence? I starred at the one who gave me the money today. He smiled at me, but then he looked at how my body was slumped over and had a questioning look on his face. I just put my head down.

" Hi, I'm Seth," the shorter one said.

"I'm Jacob."

"I'm Paul." Paul and Jacob looked strong, they scared me. They must be major body builders. Then Paul nudged the one who gave me the money earlier.

"Oh, and I'm Embry Call.

"Hi, I'm Karli Ann Lee" I smiled a little.

"Oh are you Asian?" Seth said seriously confused. Probably because I didn't look asian. Then Paul slapped him on the back of his head and Embry looked pissed. "What?" he said a little irritated.

"Haha. No it's okay, I get that alot. I'm Native American, black, white, and Brazilian."

"Wow" Seth said still sounding confused. Everyone else just looked amazed. Especially Embry, he looked all super interested but irritated with Seth. Why?

Then the one named Jacob said, "Do you know where First Beach is?" He looked at David.

"Yes I do," he sounded proud of himself.

"It starts at three, it's was nice meeting you two, hope to see you there." Jacob said as he started backing away.

"Okay bye," Greg said as they walked away. He went back in the house to finish eating. I was about to turn around when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I looked up and Embry was standing in front of me. His hands sure were hot.

"It was nice meeting you Karli," he said starring into my eyes the same way he was at the store and smiling like I was worth his time. Ugh. He made me so nervous.

"Oh, do you want your money back?" Maybe that's why he came up to me.

"No, no, keep it, don't worry about." He sounded shock, but smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem, beautiful." He started blushing, which made me blush. I quickly turned around and went inside. I didn't want Greg to wonder what's going on.

I sat down, ate my food, did the dishes, clean the kitchen, and went to bed thinking of Embry. He was really cute, I guess I was too stress out to notice how super sexy he was before. Maybe he did think I was really beautiful, but he will probably change his mind sooner or later. Greg used to think I was beautiful too, back in California, but not anymore.

I really didn't want to go to the bonfire, but it was important for Greg to make friends. He was always the social type. Maybe he'll lighten up on me if he meets some really cool people that he could hang out with.

I drifted off to sleep, not looking forward to tomorrow.


	4. Embry's POV Chapter 2

Embry's POV

Time: 8:00pm

Day: Friday

We got to Sam's house and put all the food in the fridge. I was about to drive to my imprints house when Seth asked to come with me. Shit.

"Where are you guys going?" Sam demanded. "You two still have a few more hours to patrol."

"Embry found his imprint, and she looks like a bum, so he going to go…" then I socked the shit out of Seth. He fell to the floor and I was going to hit him again but Sam ordered me to back off and relax as he helped Seth with his busted lip.

"No way?" Jacob said from the couch in disbelief.

"Yea. But she doesn't look like a bum." I glared at Seth who was being helped off the floor. "She was just in a hurry, probably didn't have time to put herself together. But she still looked good."

"Did you talk to her?" Sam asked.

"Yea, but she was in a hurry so she left, but I found out where she lives. That's where I'm going now. Just to make sure she's alright."

"Why wouldn't she be alright?" Jacob said.

"Before she got to her door, some guy opened it and looked all pissed, and she looked scared."

"Why don't you go invite them to the bonfire? It will give us a reason to go to the house and a way to see if she is okay. Maybe the women can talk to her tomorrow and we can see how they act together. So we'll know if something is not right between them." To my surprise, it was Seth who said that. We all starred and Seth. We'd expect him to say something stupid, but sometimes he would shock the hell out of us.

"Uh. Good idea?" I said not sure if it was really a good idea. It was coming from Seth. "Let's go." I said running out the house to the driver's side on the truck. Jacob got in the passenger side and Seth got in the back. Sam decided to stay. Out of nowhere, Paul jumped in the back.

"I'm bored. Where you guys going?" He said casually like we invited him somewhere.

"Embry imprinted."

"Ahh, no way?"

"Yes way." I said irritated. The car ride was short and silent. When we got there, Jacob knocked and within seconds some guy opened the door. He looked buff for a normal human, but not nearly as buff as we were. It look like he was trying to acted all tough but we saw right through that. Jacob started talking to this Greg guy and I blurred him out. I was just trying to listen for my imprint to make sure she was all right and breathing.

"Karli, come outside and meet some of the locals." Greg yelled. Damn he sound like an ass, ordering my imprint around. I felt like beating the shit out of him. Then she came and stood in the door way and said hi. Then she saw me and looked worried. She was so beautiful. I smiled but she looked hurt. I saw her back was slumped over. I looked into her eyes, wondering what was wrong, but she put her head down. Maybe she was tired.

I heard them introduce themselves. I was so worried that something was wrong with her because she looked scared. Paul elbowed me.

"Oh, and I'm Embry Call."

"Hi, I'm Karli Ann Lee" She smiled a little. It was so nice to see her smile even a little.

"Oh are you Asian?" Seth said confused. Damn it, I should be asking her question. Seth needs to back down. She's mine and I should be the only one getting her attention. Then Paul slapped him on the back of his head.

"What?" he said not realizing what an idiot he is.

"Haha. No it's okay, I get that a lot. I'm Native American, Black, White, and Brazilian." Man that was a strange but beautiful mixed.

"Wow" Seth said. Shut up Seth, back off. I started growling too low for Karli and Greg to hear. But Jacob shot a 'control yourself' glance. He would make a good alpha one day.

Jacob started talking again, but I was too busy staring at my imprint. She just hung her head low. What was wrong? I wanted to comfort her so bad. Then Greg went inside the house and the guys were going to the truck. I quickly ran to Karli and put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped, my warmth must have scared her, i hope it wasn't me.

"It was nice meeting you Karli," I said starring into her wonderful eyes. I wanted to kiss her but she would freak out. I was making her nervous.

"Oh, do you want your money back?" What? Is that what she thinks. I hope not.

"No, no, keep it, don't worry about it." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you."

"No problem, beautiful." I couldn't help but blush. She did too as she ran inside the house embarrassed. It was real cute, I made her blush.

I got into the truck and we went to Sam's house and had dinner there with the whole pack. We talked about how we were going to get me closer to Karli. They thought that they should invite Greg to play football, then Emily and Karli could go for a walk far down the beach so they can get to know each other, and so Emily could get some info out of her. Then they go send me to look for Emily and Karli to tell them that we were going to eat in half an hour, and then they keep playing football to keep Greg distracted so I can stay a long time with Karli. Perfect. After dinner I went outside to put in two more hours of patrol and went home to go to bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	5. Karli's POV Chapter 3

Karli's POV

Time: 2:45pm

Day: Saturday

We were in the car on our way to First Beach. I had chosen to wear my brown scandals, beige shorts, a dark blue Hollister v-neck that I had gotten back in California, and a dark blue and white striped bikini. I just had my hair in a messy ponytail. I was really nervous, I didn't want to go. Greg usually makes me stay in the house all day, everyday. So why couldn't I stay now?

"Don't make a fool of me. Don't tell them anything or else you'll regret it, all right?" Greg said in a deep harsh tone.

"All right Greg," I said in a bratty tone. I knew he wasn't going to do anything now, and he'd probably forget about it when we got home. I looked over at Greg, he had dressed in the same colors I had so we could look like a "happy cute couple". Psst. He had on white and blue trunks with a blue t-shirt that was too small so you can see the lining of his muscles. Probably because all the guys at our door yesterday were buff and he was intimidated.

We were soon at the beach and spotted the boys quickly. Greg made me carry the beach chairs, blankets, and beach bag in one arm, and a volleyball, and the canopy bag in the other. All he was carrying was the cooler full of beer. Greg was way ahead of me and almost to the group, while I was struggling with all this crap by the parking lot.

I looked around and felt humiliated. Everyone who was there was sitting on the sand, a blanket, or a log, and here I was holding beach chairs and blankets and a canopy like some snotty California chick. I was so embarrassed. I put my shades on and bent my head down in shame as I tried my hardest to hold and pull the stuff.

"Do you need help?" I look up and Embry was walking over with a huge smile on his face.

"Yea sure," this was humiliating. He probably thought I was a snob. He grabbed the canopy, the beach bag, and the chairs. He made it seem so easy. It was so easier to walk with just a volley and a blanket. I was thankful. "Sorry I brought all this stuff. Taking this stuff to the beach is normal in Cali, I'm not a snob. Greg made me take it anyway."

"Why didn't he help you? And I would never think of you as a snob." He looked pissed, probably at the fact that Greg was a jerk. Because I sure was.

"I don't know. I guess he just never helps." I didn't want to tell him that I was practically his slave.

"Is that normal in California too? Are the guys out there really that rude?" He said still pissed looking me straight in the eye.

"Oh no. It's just Greg. He's lazy. And I don't mind. I offered. It's okay. Really." I said starting to panic. He was really forward. I hope I didn't make Greg seem like an ass. I would be in trouble.

"Oh." Embry gave me a skeptical look but then smiled. We soon reached the beach and Embry helped me set up the canopy in no time. He was so sweet. Greg was just standing around talking to Paul and some really tall dude, they were the only ones here so far.

When we were done I just sat on my beach chair. Embry was about to sit in Greg's chair when he quickly shot a glance at Sam who was glaring at him.

"Oh. Talk to you later Karli." Embry smiled and got up to go help some new arrivals. It was three girls, and four guys. I recognized Jacob and Seth. But who was the others? I sat back with my volleyball under my feet and watched them bring in a lot of food.

Then, one of the girls walked over. "Hello, my name is Emily," she had her hand out and I took it. I tried to not look at her scar. That must have hurt.

"Hi, I'm Karli. It's nice to meet you."

"Come over here so I can introduce you to the others."

"Okay." Oh no. I was getting so nervous.

"This is Kim and Jared," then she put her hand on my back. "And this is Karli." They were holding each other in their arms on the sand. They looked so happy together. I wish Greg and I were like that. They waved that me and I waved back. I was feeling a bit jealous. Then we walked over to Jacob and some other kid. They were playing catch with a football "This is Jacob and Quil."

"Yea we've meet. Hey Karli," Jacob smiled. And Quil eyes lit up like I was some long lost cousin, then smiled and waved.

"It's nice to finally meet you Karli." I just smiled and put my head down shyly. What did he mean by "finally"? Hmm.

Then she pointed toward the girl who was walking to the water in a bathing suit. "That's Leah. She has a temper so watch out." Emily laughed. I just smiled. Then we walked over to Embry, Seth, Paul, Greg, and some other guy who was starring at Emily almost lustfully. She just smiled and blushed at him. Why couldn't I have something like that?

"Hey Karli," The guys said in unison, except Greg and the other guy.

"Hi," Embry was starring at me real hard again. I just put my head down because I was blushing again. He looked really good without a shirt. In fact they all did. Man did they workout. Greg looked real tiny compared to them. It was funny.

"And this is my Sam." He held her in his arms lovingly.

"Hello Karli, it's nice to meet you." Sam said shaking my hand.

"You too." I said shyly. He looked scary. Embry was still looking at me. He was really hot. Oops, I was starring at his muscles. I blushed. I looked at Greg who was starring at Emily's butt. Jackass. I hope Sam sees him so he can kick Greg's ass, which I know Sam can.

"So Sam, why don't you guys play football while me and Karli go for a walk," she looked at Embry who just smiled like they were planning a scheme. Paul was smiling the same way. Sam just looked content.

"Oh, I love football. I played football in high school." Greg bragged. Ugh.

"Let's go Karli," Emily grabbed my arm and we walked toward the ocean. I waved Greg bye and he gave me a 'remember what I told you' look. We walked for a long time and I just told Emily that I was from Long Beach, California and that I ran away with Greg because we were "in love" and wanted to get away. She sure was interested in me. I tried to asked questions about her but she was too interested in asking me questions.

"So how old are you Karli?"

"I'm, uh," Uh oh. "I'm eighteen."

"I can tell you're lying. Your voice gets low. I'm good at reading expressions you know." She smiled. "Know how old are you? For real."

"I'm… sixteen," I felt ashamed. I hope she doesn't call the cops and get Greg arrested. Then he'd really hate me.

"Wow. Do your parents know you're out here?"

"No, please don't tell the cops. My parents probably hate me now anyway. They probably won't care. Please don't tell."

"I won't, I won't… So you two are in love huh?"

"Not anymore…" I stopped talking, I was biting my lip to hold back the tears.

"Why? If you don't mind me asking."

"I'm not sure. I think I annoy him… He's always getting mad at me, and yelling at me. But it's kind of my fault because I don't do anything right." My eyes were getting watery.

"Is that what he tells you?" Emily said almost in a whisper. As if she was afraid to ask. I didn't say anything. I wanted to cry. "Do you want to go for a swim?" Emily out of nowhere, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure," I started pulling my shirt off, I kick my sandals off, and then my shorts. We both ran into the water and starting splashing each other. But I noticed that she kept looking over my shoulder toward the way we came from. Like she was expecting something. Oh well.

I was a little nervous that I would do something stupid but got over it quickly. We started swimming and body surfing. I was having fun, for the first time in months, I was actually happy. Emily was so easy to get along with. I felt so free.

Emily splashed me as we got closer to the shore, we were thigh high in the water. I turned around to cover myself, so that she was wetting my back. But then she stopped. I turned around to see why and there was this look on her face of horror. Like she saw something terrible that she wasn't suppose to see.

"What?" I asked frightened. Was there a shark in the water? I don't think so, or else she would've ran. Did my top fall? Nope. "WHAT?" I asked a little mad at her not responding.

"Your back… it's bruised…" Was all she could get out.

Oh crap.


	6. Embry's POV Chapter 3

Embry's POV

Time: 2:30pm

Day: Saturday

Sam, Paul, and I went to the beach early so we could save a pit. But when we got there, there were no pits open. So we just took one from a bunch of guys. They were so scared, it was funny. We just sat and talked about random stuff until we saw Greg walking down the beach. Where was Karli? I hope she came.

"Isn't that Karli up there by the parking lot?" Paul said looking shocked at the girl who was trying to carry too much stuff.

"Yea, why the hell didn't he help her?" I was angry. Greg was making it easier for me to win Karli. Douche bag.

I got up to go help Karli, ignoring Greg as I walked pass him.

"Do you need help?" I asked. When she looked up, I smiled. She was so beautiful, and she looked hot. Her legs were amazing, and I could see a little bit of her cleavage with her v-neck shirt. MMM. Slobber slobber.

"Yea sure," she said it real low that regular ears would barely hear her. She looked embarrassed. Why didn't that douche help her? I grabbed the canopy, the beach bag, and the chairs. This stuff looked pretty useful. Why didn't I ever think of bringing this stuff? I know I have this stuff. Well my mom anyway. "Sorry I brought all this stuff. Taking this stuff to the beach is normal in Cali, I'm not a snob. Greg made me take it anyway."

What? Greg _made_ her take it? And he wasn't helping her? What the fuck? If Sam hadn't ordered me to not hurt him I would have punched Greg's face in.

"Why didn't he help you? And I would never think of you as a snob." I was really pissed. How could he treat her like that? Why would I call her a snob?

"I don't know. I guess he just never helps."

"Is that normal in California too? Are the guys out there really that rude?" I watched her face to see if my rudeness scared her. It did. She seemed uneasy. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, but I needed to know.

"Oh no. It's just Greg. He's lazy. And I don't mind. I offered. It's okay. Really." I could tell she was lying about the 'offering part'. She seemed scared, like she gave too much info. I wanted to hug her and tell her not to be scared. But Sam would get mad at me for interfering with there relationship, he didn't want to start drama, not now at least.

"Oh." I wanted to ask more about Greg, to make sure he's treating her right. But I doubt it. We soon reached our area and I helped her set up the canopy and opened the beach chairs. Greg was just talking about California and how he used to go to Cal State Long Beach or something. He was bragging so much, I could tell he was pissing off Sam and Paul.

I was about to sit down in the chair next to Karli when Sam whispered lowly, "Don't sit." He gave me a 'don't start trouble' look. I quickly got up and saw that the rest of the pack arrived.

"Oh. Talk to you later Karli." She just smiled as I went to go help with bringing the food in. "Hey, What's up?"

"Sup Embry. Is that Karli?" Quil questioned.

"Yea and that's her boyfriend Greg." I said pointing at Greg. "He's an ass. He made Karli bring all their stuff by herself."

"Did you help her?" Jacob asked.

"Yea, she would probably still be bringing the stuff in if I didn't. I can tell she doesn't like him."

"Well this should be easy. You should have her in no time." Emily smiled.

"Yupp." We put all the stuff down and I walked over to Sam, Paul, and Greg. Greg was still bragging. Ugh. I saw Emily introduce Karli to everyone. She was still uneasy but I could tell she was warming.

Then they started walking over to us. Karli was watching Sam and Emily make googly eyes at each other. I could tell she was sad. Greg must not be that loving to her, but I could if she gives me the chance.

"Hey Karli," Paul and I said.

"Hi," she said shyly. It was cute. God, she's so cute, and hot, and… focus Embry.

"And this is my Sam." Emily and Sam held each other. I saw Paul make some 'yuck' faces.

Then I saw Karli starring at Greg, she looked upset. I turned to look at Greg and he was starring at Emily's butt enjoying his view. He's so rude. Man, this guy was a dick. Why would he do that in front of Karli? Lucky for him Sam didn't see or else he'd be dead.

"Hello Karli, it's nice to meet you." Sam and Karli shook hands.

"You too." She said.

"So Sam, why don't you guys play football while me and Karli go for a walk," Emily said smiling at me. I smiled back. Soon I'll be alone with Karli. YES.

"Oh, I love football. I played football in high school." Greg bragged some more. I couldn't wait to kick his ass in football. So I can shut his bragging mouth up.

Emily and Karli went walking down the beach. So we rounded up the guys and picked our teams. Leah came back from swimming to keep Kim busy.

It was Jacob and Sam as team captains as _always_. On Sam's team it was Jared, Quil, and Greg. On Jake's team it was Paul, Seth, and I. Sam's team was receiving. The pack had super hearing obviously. But we kept our groups close during the huddles, so I would know what Greg was doing. It was all planned out. So we really weren't trying to play a real game.

It was time for the game to start. Kim was yelling for Team Sam as Leah yelled for Team Jacob. I was covering Greg, he was receiving. Sam through the ball to Greg and he tried to run but I caught him and tackled him. I wish Karli were here to see this. Greg was mad. It was so funny.

We played for about half an hour until it was my queue to go "find" Emily and Karli. I ran down the beach to get them. After about three minutes I spotted them getting out of the water. Karli and Emily were putting their clothes back on. Dang, I wanted to see Karli up close in her bikini.

When I got up to them, Emily had a scared look on her face. I gave her a questioning look, and her eyes widened like something bad happened. Karli was crying.


	7. Karli's POV Chapter 4

Karli's POV

Time: Around 3:45pm-ish

Day: Saturday

"WHAT?" I asked a little mad at Emily not responding.

"Your back… it's bruised…" Was all she could get out. Oh crap. I didn't know what to do. She just starred at me for a few seconds until she asked, "What happened?"

"Oh… um nothing… I just. Nothing. It's okay. Don't worry." I didn't know what to do. Greg was going to be so mad if he found out that Emily saw. I'm so stupid. Why didn't I remember that my back might be bruised up. I'm such an idiot.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face dropping down to the water. I hope Emily doesn't tell anyone. I'd be in so much trouble.

"Please don't tell anyone Emily. It's okay, really." I hope she'll believe me. Please let her believe me.

"It's not okay." Damn it. I could hear the sadness in her as she covered her mouth and shook her head. "Did Greg do this?" She gave me a look of hurt.

"No. No, he didn't. I…I…I got into… a fight." I tried to smile so she'd believe me but she didn't. She folded her arms and now she looked like a mom who knew her kid was lying. She was mad. "Please don't tell. It's okay. I'm fine…"

"Your not fine. You shouldn't let him do that to you. You shouldn't take that from him. Do you want me to help?" Her eyes went from mad to caring. Why did she care so much? I wasn't important.

"NO. No it's okay. I'll be fine. He was just a little upset that's all." I was starting to panic. "Don't worry about me. Just… Just…" I couldn't finish. My eyes were watery. My head was getting clouded and it was just too much pressure.

"Sweetheart, let me help you. Just trust me, I'll make sure…"

"No. Just leave it alone." I started wiping the tears from my eyes. "It was my fault anyway. I'm so stupid. I don't do anything right. I'm just so stupid." I started running out of the ocean to go put my clothes on.

Emily was right behind me and she started putting her clothes on too. As soon as all my clothes were back on, I turned around to go back toward the group. But then Embry scared me. He was standing right behind looking down on me with worried eyes. Like he was hurting or something.

"What's wrong?" He hesitated to ask. I couldn't hold it in much longer, because _everything_ was wrong. Me, my life, Greg, everything was wrong. It was just all wrong. I couldn't hold back the tears as I fell to the ground and started balling. But soon there were warm arms around me, holding me, comforting me.

I looked up to find Embry holding me. It felt so nice for someone to hold me like that. But I pushed him away and got up. Greg wouldn't approve. And if he found out, I would be in trouble. He got up and was holding out his arms as if he was going to hold me again but I shook my head and backed away. He looked even sadder than before.

I looked at Emily and she had teary eyes. Why did they care so much? Why couldn't they just leave me alone? I started walking back toward the group trying to put myself back together so Greg wouldn't suspect anything. Then I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I just shrugged it off, "Don't touch me," and I walked faster.

I could hear both of them walking a few feet behind me. I turned around and they were talking quietly to each other. Then they both looked up at me and I just turned my head and walked faster. I knew I couldn't trust Emily. I knew she would tell.

"Just tell me already. She's my imprint" I heard Embry getting angry. He was trying to keep his voice low but I heard him anyway. Emily wasn't telling him, good. I felt relief. Maybe I could trust her. And what did he mean by _imprint_. What the fuck?

"I can't. Just drop it already." Emily commanded. Thank God.

By the time I got closer to the group I wasn't crying anymore. I was numb. I walk up to my beach chair and sat down. My chair was facing away from the group towards the water so I didn't bother pretending to be happy. After about five minutes of hating myself, Embry came over to me.

"Are you hungry?" He seemed like he was still hurt but was trying to hold it in. I shook my head and he just nodded and walked away.

I just sat there feeling a little sleepy. All these emotions were making me sleepy. Ugh. I started thinking about all the times Greg hurt me. I remembered when I forgot to do his laundry and he grabbed my head and hit it against the wall. He nearly bust my head open.

And I remembered the time I was sick and I puked all over the toilet and didn't clean it up before Greg came home. He accidentally sat on it and had puke all over his butt. So he dragged me out of bed and nearly drowned me by holding my head in the toilet.

Oh how I hated life. Nothing ever went right. Always wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. I drifted off to sleep saying wrong countless times in my head.

I felt some one shaking me. I snap my eyes open and it was almost sunset. Then I see Emily smiling at me.

"Hey Sleepy Head." She smiled a warm smile. Oh crap. I fell asleep. I felt so embarrassed. "Have a nice nap?"

"Oh. Yea. I'm so sorry. I…I…*Yawn* I was so tired."

"It's okay." I was just seeing if you were still alive." She giggled. "Let's go for another walk. Come on." Uuuuggghh.

I looked around and some people were missing. But who? I tried to remember all the names. I saw Emily, Quil, Jared, Paul, Leah, Kim, Seth… That was it. Who was missing? Embry, I couldn't forget Embry, Jacob. And Emily's boyfriend, Sam I think. Then I remembered Greg. Where was Greg? Emily must have seen my worry.

"The boys will be back." She smiled and motioned me to get up so we could walk. I put on my jacket and went with her.

As we walk down the beach _again_, we stopped not too far this time. We only went down toward the water. She sat down and I sat a foot away from her.

We just sat for a few minutes and watched the sky until the sun had dove into the water. It was still a little light out but it was getting a little dark.

"Do you want to talk now?" Emily asked still looking out at the ocean.

"Not really." I said half honestly. I kind of did want to talk about it now, but I didn't want to get in trouble.

"Are you sure?" She could tell that I was unsure.

"I dunno."

"You should. It's not healthy to hold all your problems in. You should have a friend who you could trust. Who you can talk to. I can be that friend if you'd like." She smiled but was still looking toward the sea.

"I wouldn't know where to start." I was being fully honest this time. So much stuff happened in my life that I just didn't know where to start.

"How about your back? What happened?" I really didn't want to talk about it but I needed to get it off my chest.

"I forgot to go shopping and I had to run to the grocery store to get food for dinner. Greg got home before I did and he thought I was out cheating on him."

"But didn't he see the grocery bags?" Emily was curious.

"Yea, but he thought I was cheating on him before that. He thought that that was the reason I went shopping late."

"So he hit you?" She was now looking me in the eye. I quickly turned my head toward the ocean.

"Yea. But it was my fault, I shouldn't have forgotten. It's always my fault."

"You should tell someone." Emily said softly. I was confused.

"I'm telling you." I looked at her and she giggled.

"No silly. Tell the police."

"Oh no, I could never do that. Greg would be sooo mad. He'd never forgive me." Emily looked frustrated.

"Should it be him forgiving you, or you forgiving him?" Huh.

"I don't understand." I was really confused. Emily sighed.

"Karli. If anything, the problem should be _you_ forgiving _him_. You didn't do anything wrong. I don't care what he told you or what you think. There _is_ nothing wrong with you, only him. If he has to stoop so low as to beat a woman than he has the problems. And you shouldn't be standing around taking his bull."

I was starting to cry. She was kind of right. But there was something wrong with me. I was wrong for staying with Greg. That's what's wrong with me.

"I want to get out. But I don't know how. What if Greg tries to kill me or something?"

"Do you want to have a sleepover at my house? We can talk about it," I didn't respond. "I'll ask Greg for you." She sounded optimistic. But I knew Greg would say no.

"He would probably say no. I'll be okay tonight. As long as he leaves here in a good mood." I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Okay. I'll give you my phone number before we leave. So if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you. Anytime, day or night. I don't care if it's two in the morning. Call if you need to. Okay?"

"Okay." I felt a lot better. I'm glad I talked to Emily. She was really sweet. No wonder Sam was so in love with her.

We were silent for a few minutes. It was really dark now, and we were just listening to the wave get violent with each other. But it was so calming. If I hadn't taken a nap, I probably would have fallen asleep.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" A deep voice scared me. I turn around and there was Sam. Emily got up and extended her hand to help me up. So I took it. We started walking back up the beach and I could barely see Embry and Jacob putting the canopy down. They were so nice. "Um, Karli… uh…" I could tell Sam was worried. He didn't want to tell me whatever it is he was going to tell me.

"What?" I said impatiently, but not sounding rude.

"Greg left so we are taking you home." He said with sorry eyes. Emily looked at him and then me with worried eyes.

"Why? What happened?" I was getting scared. If Greg was in a bad mood he would lash it out on me later. Emily sensed the fear that was radiating off me. Sam didn't respond. He just kept walking like he didn't hear me.

"Would you like to stay with us tonight? It's no problem." Emily repeated.

"No, I should get home." I really didn't want to go home but Greg would be mad if I wasn't there.

We stopped in front of my stuff as I started to pick them up. Embry came over and started helping me. I gave him a weak smile. He walked me to Sam and Emily's truck and I put the stuff in the back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked me shyly, he seemed scared. He lowered his head like he was waiting for me to get mad and tell him to leave me alone. I felt bad for being mean to him earlier. He was just trying to help.

"Sorry about earlier." I gave him a little smile.

"Oh no. It's okay. Don't apologize. You were just upset. I understand." He lifted his head back up and he was smiling.

He was so handsome. I started to stare at his muscles again. They were so big. He had an eight pack. Oh he was so hot. Then I heard a him clearing his throat. I looked up at Embry and he just had the biggest smile I ever seen.

"Oh. Sorry." I put my head down so he wouldn't see me blushing.

"No it's okay. It just that your mouthed was open so wide, I was worried that a bird might come and lay its nest there." He started to laugh. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"What are you two giggling about?" Emily was walking up from the beach with Sam and Jacob hot on her tail. Jacob was smiling at me and Sam gave a smile to Embry.

"Oh nothing. Where's everyone else?" I asked Emily.

"Oh. They left early. They'll be at my house later if you still want to come over."

"No. It's okay." I was worrying again. I wondered what happened to Greg.

We got in the truck with Sam driving and Emily right next to him. I was sitting behind Emily in the second row with Embry. And Jacob was in the third row. We started driving and I was just looking out the window. Soon we were pulling up to my house. Wait, how did Sam know where I lived? He wasn't there when the guys invited us to the bonfire.

Sam pulled up to the curve. I said my goodbyes and opened the trunk to get my stuff. Embry got out and helped me take the stuff in the house. He put my stuff in the living.

"Goodnight Karli," he gave me a gentle hug with his arms around my waist. He was so warm and strong. He gave me a kiss on the cheek still holding me. I could feel my heart starting to beat unevenly. Embry pulled away smiling that same big smile from earlier. I started to blush again.

"Goodnight," I said weakly. Then Embry walked out the front door. Did he like me? I was probably just overreacting.

I turned around and went to the bathroom. I showered and put on some gray shorts and a maroon t-shirt, then put my hair in a ponytail.

I walked into the bedroom and noticed Greg was asleep. I laid down on the left side of the bed, but I couldn't fall asleep. After a few minutes I got up and went to the den that was kind of like a basement, to go watch TV.

I was watching some random movie when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I turned around and looked up. Greg turned on the light and I could tell he was angry. He walked over to me and pushed me down so I was laying my back on the couch.

"Stop Greg. Please." He slapped me. Then he pulled down my shorts and was trying to pull off my underwear. But I started fighting back. Then he socked me in the face three times. I started crying.

(To be continued)


	8. Embry's POV Chapter 4

Embry's POV

Time: Around 3:45pm-ish

Day: Saturday

Karli turned around and jumped back a little with wide eyes. Oh man, I didn't mean to scare her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not sure if I should ask. Karli put her head down as she fell to the ground and started sobbing. I immediately fell next to her and held her as she cried. What happened? My angel was hurt. Emily better not have hurt her.

Then Karli looked at me. She was so beautiful, but then she pulled away. I was crushed. She didn't want to be in my arms, I felt rejected and it hurt so bad. But maybe she just wanted to stand up while I held her. So I got up and was about to put my arms around her again but she shook her head and stepped away. My heart sank to my stomach. I was so empty. Why wouldn't she let me hold her?

Karli started walking back to bonfire. I wanted to make her wait so we could talk about it. So I put my hand on her shoulder and she yanked it away.

"Don't touch me." She said coldly. She ripped my heart out as she walked away. I looked at the teary eyed Emily who started walking a few feet behind her. I walked next to Emily and pulled her back so we were further away from Karli, so she wouldn't hear.

"What the hell happened?" I was so mad. I was suppose to have a moment with Karli and get to know her. Now the plan was ruined.

"Excuse me? Watch it Embry." She said firm and authority-like, starring me straight in the eyes. She got that from Sam.

"Okay, so what happened?" I said calmer but I was faking obviously. She turned her head to Karli.

"I can't tell you, maybe later." She said it like it wasn't a big deal.

"Emily, are you kidding me? Tell me _now_." I was getting pissed. She looked at me with anger. Then I saw Karli look back and both of our heads shot up. We probably looked guilty because Karli looked mad. She probably thought we were talking about her. "Just tell me already. She's my imprint"

"I can't. Just drop it already." Damn her. Shit, I felt like I needed to phase. I was about to walk up the beach to the forest. Emily must have saw me shaking and about to turn to leave.

"Wait Embry. I can't tell you now for your own good. Just trust me. I'll tell you later. I promise. I just don't want you doing anything stupid if I tell you right now." I started calming down and walked next to Emily until we got close to the pack. As long as she told me later, I was content.

I saw Jacob, Quil, and Sam stare at us with worried looks as their eyes flickered from me to Karli. I shook my head, I didn't want to talk about.

Karli sat in her chair and Emily greeted Sam with a kiss and then started setting up the food. The packs eyes were on me as I sat next to the fire pit. I put my head down in my hands and rested my elbows on my legs. Jacob came over to sit by me and was about to say something.

"Okay, dinner's ready." Emily said joyfully like nothing was wrong.

Then Jacob said, "Why don't you go tell Karli the food is ready. Since Greg isn't doing it." I looked up and Greg was in line with his plate. What a jerk. I nodded to Jacob and walked toward Karli.

"Are you hungry?" She looked up at me and shook her head then turned and starred at the water. So I just walked away. I was still hurting inside. She didn't like me, I just know it.

I went and got some food but not a lot. I wasn't that hungry right now. It was quiet while we all ate. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

I just sat and ate while I watched Karli. I hope she was okay now. Maybe I'll talk to her after lunch. But maybe not, I don't want her to reject me again. I was starting to get pissed off. I wish Emily would just tell me now.

"So I have a volleyball net in the car. You now, I used to play volleyball in high school too. So you guys up for volleyball later?" Greg asked in the middle of lunch breaking the silence. Shit I was tired of his fucking bragging. I couldn't hold in my anger anymore.

"Why, so you can get whooped on again?" I said casually. Paul started choking on his food as he tried to hold back his laugh. Emily and Kim had a look of shock on their faces. Jacob, Quil, Jared, and Seth all put their heads down so Greg wouldn't see them laughing. Leah just laughed out loud, she didn't care if Greg heard or not. And Sam looked pissed, he didn't want me starting problems. But then he started laughing, he couldn't hold it in.

Greg just starred at me dumbfounded. I could tell he was starting to get pissed. So I pushed his buttons some more.

"You were bragging about how well you play football, but you looked like shit to me. So I'm just assuming you suck at volleyball too." I starred him down, challenging him to say something back. But he didn't, so I just shook my head and kept eating. Pussy.

I starred at Karli wishing that she had seen what just happened. Maybe she would see how manly I was instead of this punk ass bitch.

"You can't have her." Greg said mischievously. I shot my head toward him and glared so maybe he would back down. But he didn't, stupid mistake. "I see the way you look at her. But just remember, she's coming home with me. I'm the one who's gonna be fuckin' her tonight, not you." What? My blood was boiling and I could feel myself shaking.

Everyone's mouth fell open as they watched us. Paul was still choking on his food.

I stood up over him. He tried to get up but I kicked in the chest and he fell back down. Sam jumped up and pulled me back. Jacob helped.

Greg got up looking pissed. "No don't hold him back." He said to Sam. "Let's fight bitch." He got into ready stance. He looked like such an idiot. One of my arms broke free, Jacob probably did that on purpose, and I punched Greg in the nose and he went falling backwards. Sam gripped both of my arms.

"Let it go Embry." Sam ordered. "Relax, now." He said lowly.

"Fine," I said pushing him off me.

"You now what? Fuck you guys." Greg got up and started walking to his car.

"You're not even going to get your girl?" Jared yell. I hated the way he just called Karli _Greg's_ girl.

"Fuck her. She can take her own self home." Greg yelled back. I was about to run and beat the shit out of Greg for the way he treated Karli. But Sam stopped.

"Go to the forest now." Sam wanted me to phased before I hurt someone. I ran down the beach into the forest with Jacob and Sam on my tail. Right when I got to the forest I stop to take off my clothes and I phased. So did Jacob and Sam.

Sam was yelling at me for starting it and was telling me how I was ruining my chances of being with Karli and that I'm only hurting myself.

I just listened as I ran toward Greg's house. Sam was too busy yelling at me to realize that I was going to Greg's house to go rip his throat out. Jake knew what I was about to do though. But he didn't say anything to Sam. I got to Greg's house in no time.

_What are you doing?_ Sam finally realized my plans. _Don't you dare Embry._

_Don't do it Embry. He's not worth. Don't you want him to be alive while you take Karli from him. _Jacob tried to change my mind.

I quickly phased back to human form so I wouldn't give in to Jake's pleads and Sam's orders.

I saw Greg pulling up to his house five minutes later. I was on the side of the house waiting for him to step out and lock the car door. When he did I felt something biting into my arm and pulling to the forest. I looked up at a black wolf and realized that it was Sam. He dragged me like a little kid deep into the forest and let go of me so I could phase. Why doesn't he just let me kill him?

_Don't be stupid Embry. Get back to the beach. _I did as he said and took my time going toward the beach.

When I got there it was dark. Sam went to go get Emily and Karli. The rest of the pack went to Sam's place to have a movie night. And Jacob helped me put Karli's stuff away. I hope she feels better.

I saw Karli walking up and started picking up her stuff. So I went to go help her and she smiled. I got all the heavy stuff and I showed her the way to Sam's truck.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I was a little scared that she might reject me again.

"Sorry about earlier." She said after a moment and gave me a little smile. At least she was talking to me. I was happy.

"Oh no. It's okay. Don't apologize. You were just upset. I understand." I was smiling now. I'm glad she wasn't mad anymore.

She then started starring at my muscles for a while. Her eyes were glued to me. She looked like she liked my body. She probably was thinking that I had a better body than Greg. I hope she was thinking that.

I blushed as I cleared my throat. Her eyes widened and she blushed, putting her head down in embarrassment. It was cute.

"Oh. Sorry." I didn't mind.

"No it's okay. It just that your mouthed was open so wide, I was worried that a bird might come and lay its nest there." We both started laughing.

"What are you two giggling about?" Emily said as she walked up to the truck. She gave me a wink.

"Oh nothing. Where's everyone else?" Karli barely realized the pack left.

"Oh. They left early. They'll be at my house later if you still want to come over." Emily offered.

"No. It's okay." Dang it.

We got in the truck and I was sitting next to Karli. It was awkwardly silent.

"Hold her hand." Jacob whispered too low for her to hear.

"Shut up" I said back. He laughed.

We pulled up to Karli's house and I helped her with her stuff. I put everything in the living room.

"Goodnight, Karli," I gave her a hug. I just went for it. She didn't push me away. So I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I wish I could hold her all the time like this. It felt so right. I could hear her heart racing. I pulled away hoping I wasn't scaring her. But she didn't look scared. I couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight," she said shyly blushing. She was so adorable.

I walked out with the hugest grin on my face. I got in the car and Emily turned around and smiled at me.

"What are you smiling so hard for? What did you two do in there?" She smiled. I just smile and shook my head.

We arrived at Sam's house and got out the car.

"Emily can I talk to you for a second?" I was asking permission from Sam mostly. She and Sam nodded their heads. Emily and I stayed by the car while Sam and Jake went to go in for the already playing movie.

"So what happened? Please tell me this time." I begged. Emily thought about for a second.

"Embry, come by for breakfast tomorrow and I promise I'll tell you right away."

"Why?" I started whining.

"I need to talk to Sam first about it." She said firmly.

"Is it that important?" She nodded twice. "Okay" I gave in. We walked in the crowded house. Emily sat on Sam's lap in a recliner as I found a spot next to the couch on the floor. When the movie was done I went home. I wanted to patrol Karli's house but I couldn't handle it if they were having sex.

So i just went to my empty home. I went to bed dreaming about Karli.

**~How do you think Embry will handle the news? Do you think Karli will fight Greg off or fail miserabley? And what do you think will happen to Greg once Embry finds out? Review please. I need your opinions. X-D**


	9. Karli's POV Chapter 5

Karli's POV

Time: 1:00am

Day: Sunday

I was watching some random movie when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I turned around and looked up. Greg turned on the light and I could tell he was angry. He walked over to me and pushed me down so I was laying my back on the couch.

"Stop Greg. Please." He slapped me. Then he pulled down my shorts and was trying to pull off my underwear. But I started fighting back. Then he socked me in the face three times. I started crying.

I couldn't let him hurt me again. And I didn't want to have sex with him. I wanted to stay a virgin until I was married. I couldn't let Greg do this to me. I should've gone to Emily's house when I had the chance. I should've known better. I wish they would have told me that Greg was upset.

"Please no, Greg please. Don't." I struggled to break free, pushing his arms away from my body. I started screaming but Greg socked me in the throat making me lose my voice a little. It hurt to scream so I stopped.

I needed to get him off me. So I grabbed his ear and pulled down on it. He screamed as he tried to pry my hand from his ear, but I didn't let go. I dug my nails into it and pulled hard. I knew I was pealing his skin.

"Shit, let go stupid bitch." He lifted up a little with his arm, and that gave me some room to roll out from under him and on to the floor.

He was too busy thinking about the pain to realize I got away. So I got up and ran up the stairs. By the time I got to the top, Greg was at the bottom running up the stairs.

"Leave me alone." I tried to yelled but it didn't come out. I ran to the bathroom, closed the door and was about to lock it when Greg twisted the knob and prevented me. "Just leave me alone Greg. Please. I don't want to do this." I yelled through the door as I fought to keep it closed.

Greg overpowered me as the door flew open and threw me back a little. Greg grabbed my hair and right arm as he pulled me out the bathroom and into the living room. He threw me on the couch, and pulled his shorts down. I tried to run off but he caught me as he shoved me down and laid on top of me.

I tried to twist and turn but he had me pinned on my back. He ripped off my underwear and laid between my legs.

"Don't worry babe, you'll love this." He said real creepily.

He grabbed his manhood and shoved it into my opening. I screamed as he thrust into me with no mercy. I could feel my inside ripping. It was so painful. He started shoving in and out of me real hard, grunting every time he pushed in.

"You like that Babygirl?" He groaned. How the fuck was I suppose to like this? I wanted to scream but my throat hurt too much. All I could do is cry as he had his way with me.

He started quickening his pace grunting more loudly. Making the pain worse and worse. All I wanted was for him to hurry up and leave me alone.

"Ahh. You like that Babygirl? You like that don't you?" He yelled coming to his climax. "AAAHH. Karli. Fuck." He thrust in me five more times until he finally finished.

He laid on me for a few seconds catching his breath, and then got off me. I grabbed my knee and pulled them to my chest as I sobbed. He put his shorts back on and just stood by the couch looking down at me. I could barely see his face from the moonlight shining through the window. I thought I saw regret, like he felt bad for me.

He walked away to the bathroom and I heard the shower water running. I just laid there on the couch crying. I knew I was bleeding, he was too rough with me. After ten minutes, I heard Greg walk out the bathroom. He peeked his head around the wall to check if I was still there. So I just pretended to be asleep.

Greg came over to me and picked me up and carried me to bedroom. I tried so hard not to cry, I didn't want him to know I was awake. He laid me down on the bed and went to the dresser. He pulled out his black gym shorts and put them on me. He tugged the covers over me, kissed me on the cheek and whispered "Sorry." It was so low I barely heard him.

He walked out of the room and closed the door. I just laid there crying til I fell asleep.



I woke up in pain. I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 7am. Greg left for work an hour ago. I limped to the bathroom in pain. I tried to block what happened last night so I wouldn't cry anymore. I was tired of crying over him.

I went into the bathroom to use the toilet and I saw dried up blood in between my legs. I bit my lip as I fought back the tears. I quickly got up and went to the shower. I cleaned my body and tried to wash away all the dirtiness of rape off me. But I couldn't get it off. Him raping me was going to stay there, mocking me, laughing at me.

I got out the bathroom and into the bedroom to put some clothes on, letting a few tears that escaped trickle down my face. I put on some black shorts just in case I was still bleeding. I put on a blue t-shirt and went to the couch in the living room.

When I got to the couch there, there was a little stain of blood. I went to go to the kitchen to get some cleaning solution and a rag. I went back to the couch and started to wash it off. I should have been crying but I felt numb, I felt like I was all out of tears.

I had cleaned the blood off after five minutes of scrubbing. I turned the cushion around and put the solutions back in the kitchen and the rag in the laundry room. I went back to grab my ripped underwear and threw them away.

I felt like no one cared about me. I was unloved, and I don't know what I did to deserve it. I had nobody. But then I remembered Emily. She kind of cared about me, I think. But I realized that she never gave me her phone number. Great.

I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to watch TV in the living room because that's where Greg raped me. I didn't want to go to the basement because that's where it all started. So I went to the kitchen, I just sat at the table. I didn't want to eat and I didn't want to cook.

I sat there for no more then a minute when I heard a knock on the door. I was scared that it would be Greg. But he was at work and he wouldn't have knocked anyway. I got up and limped to the door. I opened it and there stood Emily and Sam. She was smiling. Why the hell was she so happy?

"Hey Karli, how are you?"

"I'm okay, what brings you by." Ouch. I forgot my throat hurt. When I said it, it came out raspy. Emily expression changed from happy to worried.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Emily questioned. Sam seemed skeptical. I just nodded and smiled. I didn't want to talk. "So I just wanted to know if you were busy and wanted to come over right now or some time today?"

"Uh, sure." I tried to make my voice as normal as possible. I motioned for them to come in the house. I pointed to the couch hoping they'd get that I wanted them to sit. They did. I tried my hardest not to limp as I went to the bedroom and put on some dark blue jeans, a white spaghetti strap, and a peach jacket with Peach sandals. I was so happy that I was getting out the house.

I grabbed the keys and my purse and went to the living room. "Ready" I said weakly trying to smile.

"Umm, Karli can we talk first?" Emily half smiled. Oh no. I didn't want to talk about this in front of Sam. Did she already tell him? I didn't say anything for a while. I put my head down and starred at my toes.

"About what?" I said shakily. I kept my head down.

"About Greg." Crap. I was shaking a little. I didn't want to talk about this right now. "Was everything okay last night?" I looked at her and she had sympathy in her eyes. I looked at Sam and he looked impatient, waiting for an answer.

I didn't say anything for a while. I just put my head down and stared at my toes some more. It was awkward and I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to cry again. Stupid tears, they come at the wrong moment.

"Karli. What happened?" I looked up at Emily and she knew something was up.

"Nothing." I shook my head. I was feeling faint.

"You can tell me Karli." There was a lot of pressure in my head as I fought back the tears. I couldn't stay there any longer so I ran to the bedroom. Slammed the door and hid between the wall and the bed. I started sobbing uncontrollably. Emily came running in.

"Karli, what happened?" She said sitting next to me putting her arms around me. I had my face in my hands. I didn't say anything at first, but I was tired of holding it in.

"He hurt me, badly… He hurt me so bad." It was hard to talk.. "I said no but he wouldn't listen."

"He raped you?" She said appalled. I nodded my head. It was quiet for a moment.

"Take her to our house Emily." I jumped, I didn't know Sam was standing there.

"Okay." Emily said lowly. I heard the door close. I was starting to calm down again. The tears were running low. "Come on, let's pack your stuff. You're staying with me now."

"But… but…" I protest.

"No buts, now come on." She ordered and I obeyed. It took us five minutes to cram most of my clothes into a large suitcase. Emily was in a hurry as she ran out the house and put my suitcase in the trunk.

"Did you get everything?" She asked impatiently.

"I think so," I said quickly trying to think but I couldn't.

"Okay, get in the truck." She was in a hurry. She got into the driver's seat as I was locking the door. I limped to the passenger side. Before I could open the door, I heard a few howls in the woods near us.. Whatever animal that was, it sounded pissed. I got scared and jumped in the truck.

"Don't worry. You're safe now." She patted my leg and smiled as we drove to her house.

**Please review. I want to know how I did, it took me awhile. X-D**


	10. Embry's POV Chapter 5

Embry's POV

Time: 7:00am

Day: Sunday

I woke up with the sun shining in my face. I grunted and rolled over trying to go back to sleep. But then I remember Karli, beautiful Karli, and that Emily was suppose to tell me what had happened at the beach. And I needed to know.

I got up and grabbed my black shorts and walked to the bathroom naked. That was one of the perks of having a house to myself. I could walk around naked and not give a damn about my mom seeing. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and went down to the fridge to make some cereal. I ate a bowl of Fruit Loops just incase Emily was late on breakfast like usual.

I hurried and finished the bowl and walked out the front door when I saw my mom pulling up in her new dark blue Nissan Altima. I was sort of pissed because I needed to get to Emily's, but I was also happy because maybe I could get my mom's other truck, her 2006 Silver Tundra.

She got out the car. She had a plate of brownies in her hand. Oh how I missed her brownies. "Hey Pumpkin." She yelled super loud like I was across the yard but she was only a few feet away.

"Mom, don't call me that anymore." I said annoyed that she kept her pet name for me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot your all grown up now." She said sarcastically. I grabbed the brownies from her and put them on the counter as we walked into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and I just leaned over the counter.

"So what brings you by?" Please let it be the car. Please, please, please.

"I just wanted you to know that you can come home if you want." She put on a half smile.

I was speechless. I didn't want to go home, I liked the freedom, but I did hate not having enough food here. But Emily always feed the pack, most of the time. But anyway, I didn't want to talk about home, I want to talk about the truck.

"No," I said moments later. She looked like she'd been stabbed when I said that. "I like it here. Sorry mom but I like the freedom." I shoved a piece of brownie in my mouth. Her baking was really the only thing I missed about home, besides my mom of course.

"But that's why I want you to come home. You're only sixteen and your still in high school. You're barely a junior…"

"I'm going to be a senior mom. And my birthday is next month." I rolled my eyes. She didn't even know what grade I was in. It was the end of July and I'd be starting school in a month.

"But not yet." She looked irritated. I wanted to argue but she kept going. "I don't want you out and about will you're still so young. I want to be able to take care of you and to keep you safe. I don't like not knowing where you are."

"Ugh. Mom I can take care of myself. I'm not even that young. I'm fine on my own. I've been living here for almost a month now and I keep the house in good condition. I'm healthy and I feed myself even with the little money you give me." She flinched. She seemed hurt by that, I know my mom doesn't make a lot of money. I shouldn't have said that.

She stared at me hurtfully before she started digging in her purse, pulling out her wallet. "Well how much do you need?" I could hear the pain I her voice. I knew she didn't have much to give. Especially now that she has a new car.

"Don't worry about it mom, I'll be okay." I said somewhat honestly.

"No you're right. I should give you more." She pulled out a ten with a smile, but I could tell she was faking it behind her sadness. "Here take it. It's all I have for now but I'll get paid in two days and I should have some more."

"No mom. It's okay, I didn't mean it like that. It just came out wrong. Emily feeds me most of the time anyway." I shouldn't have said that last part because now my mom's face looked even more hurt.

"Emily feeds you?" She said it slowly and low, staring into my eyes. I could tell she wanted to cry.

"Yea, but she always feeds me and my friends. It's just her way of, um," I didn't want to say that it was her way of being almost like a mother, because that would make my mom cry. She wouldn't want to know that Emily was like a mother to me. "Her way of keeping us close. She enjoys having us over anyway. She doesn't mind."

"Oh." My mom was feeling a bit better but still sad. "Well just take the money anyway." I was going to protest but she slid it to the other side of the table. Showing that she wasn't going to take it back.

"Okay," I gave up.

"So you don't want to come home?" She whined with worried eyes. But I didn't want to go back.

"No, I'm fine here." I said turning around toward the fridge. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Um, sure." I could see her trying to shift over to see what was in the fridge, but she couldn't. "Whatever you have?" She probably thought I didn't have much. I wanted to show her that I was doing okay.

"I have water, milk, lemonade, apple juice, and Dr. Pepper." She started to get up probably to see what was in the fridge. But I didn't want her to see the beer that I had. It was usually easy to get beer. I looked way over twenty-one thanks to my muscles.

I started pulling the drinks out of the fridge so she wouldn't have to get close. But she wasn't walking to the fridge, she was getting a brownie. I was relieved. "I'll take milk, is it still fresh?"

"Yes, I just got it a few days ago." I poured her some milk and she sat back down. I was afraid to ask about the truck, but I asked anyway. "So mom, what did you do with the other truck?" I shoved another brownie in my mouth.

"Oh," She looked like she forgot to bring it up or something. "If you want it you can have it. But I want you to come home first." Crap. It wasn't worth it.

"No. No that's okay." I was disappointed.

"Well it was a nice try. You can have it anyway." She pulled the keys out of her purse and put them on the table on top of the money. "I don't need it anymore. It's too big for me."

I had a huge smile on my face that you couldn't wipe off for nothing. That made my mom really happy. "Thanks mom." I walked over and gave her a bear hug. She seemed pleased now.

"No problem. You're still so warm." She started to get up like she was about to go. Yes. I could go talk to Emily now.

"Uh, yea. Well, I'll go pick up the car later. I love you. And thanks for the brownies." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I knew that would make her happy too, and it did.

"No problem. I'm coming back here on Tuesday to give you a hundred and fifty dollars." She left the house and walked to her car.

"Oh that's too much mom. You don't have…"

"Nonsense! You need gas money now. And I'm going to start giving at least a hundred dollars a week, okay?" She opened the door and sat down.

I held onto the door so she wouldn't close it. "You really don't have to mom. That's a lot of money." My mom only made 400 dollars a week. That was barely enough for herself.

"Don't worry about it." She tugged on the door until I released it. She started the car and blew me a kiss as she backed up out of my driveway. I watched her go down the street until she was out of my sight.

I walked back into the house and put the money in an old peanut can that I saved money in. I had only a dollar in it. I stored it on the top cabinet behind some old junk that probably expired back when my grandparents were still alive. I hurried and walked through the living room and out the back door this time. I didn't want to risk running into any more visitors again.

I took off my shorts, phased, and ran to Emily's house. None of my brothers were there so I assumed that they were already eating breakfast. All I could think about was Karli. I wonder how I can get her to like me, to leave Greg and run into my arms. I started to laughing, that sounded so corny.

As I spotted Emily's house and quickly phased back by the edge of the woods. I put my shorts on and started walking to toward the smell of bacon. I was still hungry even with the bowl of cereal that I had this morning.

I walked in through the back door in the kitchen to find Jacob at the table finishing his food.

"Hey Embry." Jacob was talking with his mouth full.

"What's up? Hey, where's Emily?" I started making my plate. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, and hash brown. Then sat at the opposite side of the table from Jake.

He finished chewing before he talked. "She and Sam went somewhere." Grrr. She was suppose to stay here and talk to me.

"How long ago did they leave?" I started eating like a madman.

"About five minutes ago. Why?" He got up and put his food in the sink.

"We were suppose to talk about something. Where's everyone else at?" I was surprised no one was here.

"Probably still asleep." He sat back at the table and downed his orange juice. After a few minutes of silence and eating, he spoke. "What did you two need to talk about?"

"About Karli. Emily was finally going tell me what happened at the beach when Karli was upset." Jacob had a strange look on his face like discomfort. "What?" I chewed the last pieces off food and put my plate in the sink and sat back down.

"Oh, I dunno." He said it kind of strangely.

"What? Tell me." I was starting to get pissed off.

"Don't worry about it right now." He had pleading eyes hoping that I'd drop it.

"Don't worry about what? Just tell me." Jacob got up and started walking to the living room.

"I can't. Not now." I followed him. He took a deep breath then said, "Embry, I really can't tell you right now."

"Jacob are you really going to keep this from me. I thought you were my brother, my best friend? I never kept secrets from..." He cut me off.

"I'm trying to look out for you. I know what's best for you, and right now I can't tell you. I don't know if you can control yourself." He sounded so much like an alpha.

Jacob turned on the TV and sat down on the couch. I walked over to the TV and turned it off and stood in front of it. "Have I not proven that I can stay calm? I'm controlled, better than most of us. Just tell me, please." I begged pathetically.

Jacob stood up. "But I don't know how well you are when it involves your imprint. I don't know how well you can handle it when…" Jacob stopped talking, with a look shock. He knew he just revealed that this had something to do with Karli.

Now I was pissed off. Emily told him and not me. What the fuck? "What happened with Karli?" Jacob didn't say anything. He just stared out the window by the front door. Maybe I should get him to phase so I could read his thoughts. So I walked over to him and pushed him down.

"What the fuck man? What the hell is your problem?" He got up and he was in my face now. He was taller than me and I knew he was stronger since he was born to be alpha. But I was more pissed than scared.

I bitch slapped him and he punched me in the chest. Jacob had a lot of control so it was going to take a lot to make him phase. I tried to punch in the face but he caught my arm. "You say you're controlled but then you act like this?" Jacob threw my arm, making me spin and nearly fall over the couch.

When I turned back around to face Jacob he put his hands on my neck and started choking me. I started to pull his arm away so I could breathe. "Okay, stop Jacob. I'm sorry. I just want to know about Karli".I begged then he let go. I knew Jacob didn't really want to fight me and I didn't want to fight him.

"Don't ever come at me like that again,"he growled. I bowed my head apologetically.

"Can you please tell me?"I gave him the puppy eyes.

Jacob rubbed his eyes before speaking. "Embry, promise me you wont lose your temper." Jacob ordered.

"I promise. Now just tell me already." I was tired of all this waiting.

He took a deep breath. "Greg is supposedly harming Karli. Emily found some bruises on her back at the beach before you went to go get them." I could feel myself shaking. How dare he hurt _my _Karli. "Emily went over to Karli's house right now to invite her over and try to convince her to call the cops on Greg."

I started growling. I needed to get out of this house before I phase and broke something. I walked outside and I didn't bother going all the way to the forest. I threw off my shorts.

"Embry, don't do anything stupid." Jacob ordered.

I phased and I ran to Karli's house. I wanted to rip Greg's head off. How dare he do that to her? Fucking Greg. No wonder she was afraid of me.

_Don't do anything stupid, Embry. _Jacob reminded me. But this was my imprint. I had to protect her. And that meant eliminating Greg.

_I need to protect her Jacob._

You can protect her, but you can't kill Greg. What would that prove?

_That he shouldn't fuck with my imprint. _I was almost there when I heard Sam in my head. He had just phased after waiting for Emily and Karli to finish packing and leave the house.

_What are you doing Embry?_ Sam demanded an answer.

_Killing Greg. _I admitted. But when I reached the forest by Karli's house, I realized he wasn't there. I was pissed. Where the fuck was that bastard? I howled in anger as I dug my claws in the ground. _Where the hell is he?_

I saw in Sam's mind a conversation of Greg saying that he worked in an office for Redhook Ale Brewery in Seattle. I took off running in that direction.

_Embry. Stop! _Sam yelled. But I couldn't listen to him. I was too damn pissed off.

Then Jacob spoke. _This is the last time I tell you anything. I trusted you Embry. You said you wouldn't lose your temper. _I then stopped. I didn't want to lose his trust. Not after he told me everything.

_Fine. I wont go. _I ran back toward Sam's house to see Karli. I'll be damned if she went back to Greg.

After a few minutes I got to Sam's house before Karli and Emily. Sam and Jake were already there.

"Stay calm Embry." Sam said lowly.

"I am calm." I snapped at him as I sat at the table. I wasn't calm.

Fucking Greg. I knew I was getting bad vibes about that guy. He was dead meat. I was going to beat the shit out of him. I wanted to tear his skin off and rip him to pieces and break every bone in his body. I would just wait til later when Greg got home to deal with him.


	11. Karli's POV Chapter 6

Karli's POV

Time: 3:00pm

Day: Sunday

I woke up on the guest bed in Sam and Emily's house. It was pretty comfy too. The bed's comforter had blue, white, brown, and orange tiny stripes with matching pillows. The walls were painted an ocean blue and the floor was wood. The room was quite big, I felt very at home in here.

I had arrived at this house only a few hours ago. Emily gave me a tour of the house. Then showed me to my room. She told me to get comfortable because it would be mine for a while. So I had decide to took a nap and sleep the pain away, or try to. I felt so safe here, away from Greg.

Anyway, I was fully awake now, so I got up and went to my suitcase, which was by _my _new bedroom door. And I started loading everything from my suitcase into my huge dresser. I didn't have much, maybe a week and a half worth of clothes. I would have to go back and get more stuff, but that idea scared me.

I realized that I needed to use the bathroom but I was scared. I didn't want to walk out and see Sam, Jacob, and Embry again. When I arrived here, they all looked at me funny. It was really embarrassing that they all knew about me now.

I opened the door slowly and step out trying to be quite. My room was on the first floor and I had my own personal hallway that went to the living room. My room was located on the back right corner of the house.

Anyway, I went to the living and heard some voices in the kitchen. So I went to the bathroom by the stairs. I quickly did my business and went back towards my room. But before I got to my hallway Emily had come out the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I turned around and smiled.

"Uh. No, I'm fine." No I wasn't, I'm so hungry. But I didn't want to eat in front of whoever was in the kitchen. I was self-conscious.

"I can tell when you're lying remember? Now come here and eat." She ordered nicely as she walked back into the kitchen. I walked slowly.

When I reached the outside walls of the kitchen, I poked my head around the walkway frame. I saw Emily at the stove and some boys on the opposite side of where I was at. They were sitting down eating, not noticing that I was there until Jacob looked up and started laughing.

"We won't bite, Karli." Jacob grinned. As soon as Jacob said Karli, Embry snapped his head around so fast, I thought he would break it. Embry smiled at me and I got nervous. They were all just watching me. Jacob, Embry, Sam, and Paul. I smiled and walked in slowly, staring at my toes the whole time.

Only Embry and Jacob were watching me now as I sat down between Jacob and Paul, Embry was sitting next to Jacob by the way. Jacob looked uncomfortable as his eyes flashed back and forth from me to an angry looking Embry who had an empty seat next to him, I guess I should have sat there. I noticed that Embry kind of liked me, I think.

Embry was mad dogging Jacob, and Jacob just ate his food innocently. Emily came over to me and put a plate down in front of me. It had fries with cheese and bacon bits on top, and ranch on the side.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked friendly.

"Water's fine. Thank you."

"No problem." She walked to get me water. Then she sat it on the table as she sat down on the chair next to Sam and started eating. The boys were pretty much finished. I ate my food quickly, I usually ate slowly but I was hungry.

"Geez, don't bite your fingers off eating so fast, Karli," Paul laughed. I smiled out of embarrassment. I must have looked like a pig. Emily rolled her eyes and smiled as Sam hit him on the back of the head.

When we were all done, Emily cleared the table. I got up and helped her do the dishes. I heard some mumbling at the table and turned to look at the boys who grinned mischievously at me. I just turned back and did the dishes while they laughed at me and got up to go to the living room.

When Emily and I were done, we went to the living and there were two spots open, one next to Sam on the couch, and one next to Embry on the other couch. Paul was laying on the third couch and Jacob sat on the recliner. Embry watched me as I sat next to him. I looked at him and he smiled sweetly but nervously. Why was he nervous?

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Sam said to me.

"I don't know. Whatever you guys want to watch."

"But you're the guest, so you pick." Emily argued.

"Oh, but I'm not a guest." I smiled. It was true, I was technically not a guest since I lived here know.

"Karli, just pick a movie." Emily demanded but sweetly.

"Fine, The Lion King." I loved Disney movies.

"BOOOOO." Paul yelled and Jacob started laughing. I put my head down, Paul was so mean.

Embry suddenly made this weird sound at Paul. I was shocked. "Are you growling?" I said sounding a little scared. Embry stopped and stared at me uneasily, so did everyone else. "What? It sounded like you were growling." I was confused. It did sound like a growl, I think. Maybe I was mistaken.

Embry gave me a weird look. "Oh. Haha." Was all he said. So we watch the movie in silence. This was really awkward for me. I hardly knew these people. I just wanted to go back to my bedroom.

I notice that Embry was staring at me from the corner of his eye. I just pretended that I didn't notice him. Then after awhile, I notice his hand was getting closer to mine. What the hell? He was starting to creep me out. I was technically still with Greg and I barely knew this guy.

So it was halfway through the movie, and I was feeling really uncomfortable. Embry's hand was almost touching mine. So I casually put my hand on my lap. Then Embry sort of shifted so that it looked like he was trying to get comfortable, but I knew he was just trying to scoot closer to me.

I couldn't believe this guy. He was making me so uneasy. I needed to get out fast. Think Karli, think. "Um, I'm feeling tired." I started to get up. Now everyone was looking at me, and it made me feel self-conscious. "I think I'll go to bed now." I started walking across the living room to my room.

"What? It's only like four thirty. And we're still watching the movies _you_ picked out." Paul said half joking half serious. Emily glared at him.

"It's okay Karli. I understand." She gave me a warm smile as I hurried down the hallway. This hallway sure was long and big for just a guest bedroom.

"Can we change the movies know, this movie is boring, why don't we watch…" That was all I heard from Paul as I walked into my room and closed the door.

I change into my PJs. White shorts with different colored pink stars on it, and a dark red t-shirt. I wanted to take a shower but I didn't want to walk out by them again. I lifted the comforter and sheets and laid under them. It was so cold in this room, and it was so warm under these blankets. I felt so right here. Thank God for Emily.

I couldn't go to sleep. I had already taken a nap, so I didn't know what to do. I'd been laying in bed for almost an hour trying to sleep but I couldn't. So I just laid there and daydreamed. That I was in a far away place, with a man who treated me right. Who loved me and I was all he lived for. I imagined him wrapping his arms around me and kissing me sweetly. Him laying me down on the bed softly, not so rough.

I grabbed one of the pillows and laid it on top of me. I wrapped my legs around it and pretended to kiss. I imagined that this pillow was my soul mate and it was about to make love to me.

Then suddenly the door opened. I threw the pillow off of me and jumped up. Emily was staring at me with wide eyes. After a few seconds of staring at me and the pillow weirdly, she figured out what I was doing, she smirked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to help me make dinner." She giggled. "But if you're busy then…"

"No, no it's okay. I'm not busy. I was just… I mean I was bored…and couldn't sleep and…" I started blushing.

"It's okay. Every girl has had her fantasies. We all have been there." Emily winked and started laughing as she walked out the doorway and toward the kitchen. I followed, I was a little shaky. She probably thought I was a weirdo now. She was probably going to tell everyone, so they could laugh at me. Ugh, I'm so stupid. I should've locked the door. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I walked into the kitchen where I saw Emily sit at the table. She started cutting onions. She pointed toward the other cutting board on the table. It had bell peppers on it. I sat down and started chopping. I wanted to asked what she was cooking but I didn't bother, I was too embarrassed.

After awhile, when we were done cutting the veggies, she finally spoke. "So what do you think of Embry?" I looked at her with shocked eyes as she put the veggies in the pot with some chicken, next to the pot of rice. "I mean, I'm sure he's nowhere as good looking compared to the pillow, but he's pretty okay. Right?"

This was so embarrassing. I couldn't believe she said that. The pillow and Embry were both subjects that I wanted to avoid right now. "Um, he's okay. I guess."

"He likes you. Can you tell?" She sure was blunt. She made herself and me a cup of lemonade and sat across the table as we waited for the food to cook.

She was staring me dead in the eye. "Uh, yeah." This was awkward.

"So what do you think? Come on, tell me." She sounded like a teenager wanting the gossip.

"He kind of… well, creeps me out." Emily's jaw dropped in horror. Like my head just spun around or something. "What?" Was I suppose to be in love with this guy or something. Geez. I hardly knew him.

"He's a good guy." Emily's face toned down and now she looked worried.

"I don't even know him." Well, I didn't.

"Yea but…but… He's a nice guy. Trust me. Give him a chance." She smiled.

"I'm technically still with Greg though." She gave me a disgusted look. Like I was out of my damn mind. "Oh, well I guess not then."

"No, you can't be." She took a long sip of her lemonade after shaking her head, then said, "Forget about him." That would be hard. So after a moment of silence, she spoke again. "So why does Embry creep you out?" Here comes the gossip-hungry teenager again.

"I don't know. He keeps staring at me, and I think he was trying to grab my hand when we were on the couch. He was scaring me." Emily chuckled.

"I'll tell him to cut it out." She got up and went to the stove.

"NO!" She jumped. I yelled that too loud. "Sorry. But no, I don't want to hurt his feelings, and I don't want him to know that I know he likes me. Just forget it."

"Okay." She smiled as he turned of the stove. At that very second the boys walked in the room after coming from outside. Sam, Paul, Jacob, Quil, and then Embry. They all sat at the table, Embry sat next to me. So I got up and helped Emily serve. I wasn't trying to be mean, I was just uncomfortable.

After we served the boys their unusually massive filled plates, we made our decent size plates and sat at the table. Of course I sat next to Embry again, I was in between him and Emily, who sat next to Sam of course.

We ate in silence. I ate slowly this time so no one will make fun of me. I notice that Embry was stealing quick glances at me, which was making me feel weird. I noticed that Embry was eating faster than the rest of the guys, if that were possible. He seemed a little angry. As soon as he was finished his food he got up, and put his plate in the sink.

"Um, I have things to do. I'll see you guys later." Embry said as he stared at me before he walked out of the kitchen.

"All right. You still have patro.. or work tonight. Be on time." Sam ordered.

"Yea sure." Embry yelled before I heard a door slam. I was relieved, he was gone.

"So Karli," Sam began, "How are you enjoying things here?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that. "Umm, everything's…good. I like, here. It's great…I'm enjoying myself." I stumbled on my words. Paul started laughing. I probably sounded like a retard. Fuck.

Emily spoke. "Yea, she sure is enjoying herself." Emily winked which made Sam throw his head back in confusion. "Sam, remind me to go pillow shopping this week." Sam nodded his head with a confused look. "Would you like to go pillow shopping with me Karli?" Emily grinned evilly.

I gave her a dirty look and she laughed. Know all the boys were looking at Emily and me confusingly. I just put my head down and continued eating.

After a few more minutes, the guys finished their food and left to the living room to play X-box. Emily finished a few seconds before me, and we did the dishes.

"What the heck Emily, why did you do that?" I was drying and she was washing.

"Just having some fun, we all like to have our fun. Right Karli?" Grrr. I knew what she meant by that. Emily was getting a kick out of this.

When we were finish, I went to the bathroom and then to my room. I was pretty tired know. It was only like eight o'clock, but I was sleepy. I went under the covers and just drifted off to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * *

I woke up to a bang, it sounded like the door was slammed hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What did I say earlier? Shit Embry." It sounded like Sam was yelling, but I was sleepy and unsure.

I got up opened the door quietly and went down the hall to peck my head around the wall. Paul, Quil, and Jacob were on the couch still, Embry and Sam were by the front door shirtless. But Embry was bleeding on his upper right side. Wow. What happened?

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Sam yelled some more. Embry didn't answer, he just kept his head down. "ANSWER ME." Sam was now towering over Embry. Sam reminded me of Greg.

"You know what I was thinking Sam. I couldn't let him do that to her. She didn't disserve that, and I care about her too much to just let this guy go free," Embry defended himself. Who was 'her'? Was there another girl that Embry liked? I was getting jealous. I don't know why.

"I told you not to do anything. I told you that I would handle it." Sam was going on and on, until Quil spotted me.

"Uh, Sam." Quil was looking at me. Sam turned and looked at Quil like he was going to snapped his neck for interrupting him. Quil pointed at me and Sam backed up to get a better view of what Quil was talking about. I ran to my room and locked the door.

"Go get cleaned up, now." Was all I heard. There was no more yelling.

I laid in bed watching the clock that read 10:05. I was getting sleepy again but it was hard to fall asleep. I wondered what happened. And who was this girl that Embry cared about so much? I hope it was family or something. I don't know why I'm so jealous.

I thought and thought as I drifted of to sleep.

***Sorry i took long. I didn't know what to do for Karli's POV this chapter. But I know exactly what's going to happen for Embry's POV, so it should come sooner than later. But first review what you think will happen. Please. X-D**


	12. Embry's POV Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. Only Karli and mean Greg.**

**Towards the end of this chapter I was getting sleepy. It's like, 1:10am. So if something doesn't sound right or doesn't add up. Please review or message me. I'll be happy to change it. X-D**

Embry's POV

Time: 1:30pm

Day: Sunday

I was sitting on the couch at Emily and Sam's house. I was waiting for Karli to wake up. I wanted to go in there and hold her as she slept. She had been sleeping for a couple of hours now. Probably sleeping the stress of Greg away.

I can't believe I let this happen to her. She lived in La Push for months. Why was I barely seeing her now? How could I let Greg hurt her? This was all my fault. I know it is. I needed to punish Greg. How could he hurt something so precious, so beautiful? I want to shred him into pieces

"Hey let's go. Time to patrol." Sam interrupted my thoughts as Jacob and I obeyed. We got up and walk out the door.

We went to the forest edge and phased. Connecting our thoughts with Paul and Leah now. I tried my best to keep my mind on other things. I didn't want Sam to know my plans.

_What plans? _Sam asked. I noticed that the pack was now listening in on us.

_Nothing. Just…plans to get Karli to like me. _I said blocking the truth.

_Just get her into bed and she'll be hooked. Well that's how it works for me. _Paul was a fucking idiot.

_Shut the fuck up Paul. You're such a fucking man whore. You treat women like a piece of meat. Go to fucking hell. _Leah was in a bad mood again. But when wasn't she?

_Fuck, chill Leah. You take everything up the ass. Calm the fuck down. Shit._ Paul defended.

_Shut up_ _both of you. _Sam ordered. _You should just talk to her Embry. I'm sure she'll like you._

_Or she'll think you're a freak and not like you, and go back to California and you'll never see her again. _Paul was such an asshole.

_All right, that's enough. Shut up and concentrate. _Sam demanded. So we all kept quick and focused on patrolling. We patrolled for an hour and headed back to Sam's house except for Leah. She still didn't like being around Emily and Sam when she didn't have to.

We phased back into human form at the edge of the forest. I was the first to go through the door. I wanted to see Karli. But when I got in there, she was nowhere to be found. She wasn't in the living room, or the kitchen. She must still be asleep. I sat at the table waiting for Emily to feed us.

"So how was patrol?" Emily asked. She sure liked playing the mother role a lot.

"Boring as usual," Jacob said as his stomach started growling violently. We all laughed as Emily gave him his cheese fries first. When we all got our food, Paul and Jake were trying to convince Sam to let them throw a party, at _my_ house. I ate in silence trying to think about what I was going to do with Greg. I wanted him to suffer badly.

I didn't know if I should kill him in human form or wolf. If I did it in human form, there were possibilities of how I could kill him. If I did it in wolf form, I could get away with it.

Halfway through my meal, I heard a door close. Karli must have finally woken up. I was just waiting for her to come in, but she was taking a long time. She must be in the bathroom.

"Karli's up." Sam said as we heard a door open and foot steps like someone was walking slowly.

Emily got up and walked out the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Uh. No, I'm fine." I could tell she was lying, her voice got high at the end of the sentence. Almost as if it were a question.

"I can tell when you're lying remember? Now come here and eat." Emily could tell she was lying too. We all laughed at that.

"We won't bite, Karli." Jacob laughed. I popped my head up from my plate and looked to see Karli peeping her head around the corner. She looked so cute. Her hair was messing from sleep and she looked like a shy little girl.

She walked in the kitchen and sat next Jacob and Paul. What the fuck? I had a seat next to me. She couldn't like Paul, so it must have been Jacob she was trying to sit next to. If she liked Jacob more than me, I was going to beat the shit out of him. I probably would lose, but I'd try. Jacob tried to look innocent, bull shit.

Emily gave Karli some food and water, then sat next to Sam. Emily gave me a look ordering me to relax. So I did, kind of.

We ate in awkward silence until Paul opened his big mouth. "Geez, don't bite your fingers off eating so fast, Karli," I wanted to kick his ass. Karli just smiled sheepishly. Fucking Paul. Sam hit him on the back of the head. But not hard enough.

When we were all done, Emily cleared the table. Karli got up to help.

"Damn, cock-blocker Jacob." Paul said trying to keep voice low.

"Shut up Paul. I didn't mean for her to sit there. You know I wouldn't do that on purpose, Embry." Jacob said innocently.

"Yea sure." I was still a little pissed off.

"So how should we help Embry out?" Jacob asked Sam and Paul. Then Karli looked at us and quickly turned back when she saw us staring at her. We laughed and got up to go to the living room.

Jacob sat in the recliner and Sam sat in the couch in front of the window. Paul sat on the couch opposite side of Sam, and I sat on the couch that was opposite of where the TV was. Paul laid on the couch so Karli would sit next to me.

"Hey, try to hold her hand." Paul offered. He was usually aggressive with girls, but I didn't want Karli to be scared off.

"No, don't be too forward, she hasn't even left Greg let." Sam said. That pissed me off that she was technically still with Greg. But I would end that soon.

"I think you should try at least," Jacob said. Maybe I should.

Just then Karli and Emily walked in. Karli looked a little uncomfortable as she sat next to me.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Sam tried to sound friendly toward Karli.

"I don't know. Whatever you guys want to watch." I wanted to know what type of movies she was into.

"But you're the guest, so you pick." Emily argued.

"Oh, but I'm not a guest." Karli was being stubborn. Why was she so scared to pick a movie?

"Karli, just pick a movie." Emily sounded a little too angry to Karli for my liking.

"Fine, The Lion King." So she likes Disney. That was interesting.

"BOOOOO." Paul yelled and Jacob started laughing. I saw Karli put her head down sadly. I wanted to beat Paul's ass. He had hurt Karli, and with Jacob laughing, she probably felt embarrassed now. I started shaking. I was mad because people keep hurting Karli. What the fuck? I let a warning growl escape my lips.

"Are you growling?" Karli sounded frightened. Crap. I forgot she was next to me. She was probably scared now. I didn't know what to say, what could say? "What? It sounded like you were growling." Good, it sounded like she was doubting herself.

"Oh. Haha." Was all I could say. I saw Sam giving me a glare. I should have controlled myself better. I guess I didn't have as much control as I thought when it came to Karli. But how could I? People keep hurting her, and those who hurt her must die painfully.

Emily had popped the movie in and Karli was super into it. I watched from the corner of my eye, just staring at her beauty. She was so beautiful. I tried to get the courage to touch her hand but I was scared. I didn't want to get rejected.

It was about halfway into the movie now. "Hold her hand," Paul whispered too low for the women to hear.

"Do it," Jacob encouraged.

"Shut up," I yelled in a whisper.

"Stop being a pussy and just do it Embry." Paul was right on this one, I needed to stop being scared a just do it.

"Fine." I started pushing my hand toward Karli's hand. I was almost there when she moved it onto her lap. Crap. I should have done it sooner. I moved in my seat so it looked like I was getting comfortable but I shifted to the side closer to Karli.

Now Karli got up and looked sleepy. Damn my timing is bad, I should have tried earlier, now it's too late. "Um, I'm feeling tired." Karli said a little sleepy. "I think I'll go to bed now." She started walking to her room.

"What? It's only like four thirty. And we're still watching the movies _you_ picked out." Paul said half joking half serious. He was just trying to get Karli to stay so I could try.

"It's okay Karli. I understand." Emily said as Karli nearly ran to her room.

"Can we change the movies know, this movie is boring, why don't we watch Superbad or something." Paul said.

"No Paul. It's time for your patrol. Go." Sam ordered. Paul grumbled as he walked out the house.

We finished The Lion King and Sam ordered us to patrol before dinner. He always had us patrolling a lot now.

We patrolled for an hour before Sam told us to go back to his place for dinner. We all made back to Sam's house at the same time. Quil, Paul, and Sam had already phased back when Jake let something slip in his head. Something Sam had thought. It was Sam hearing Karli say that Greg raped her.

Jacob quickly phased back, he looked scared. Like he wasn't suppose to say that. I phased back too trying to keep in my anger to prove that I had control. I eyed Jacob and he ignored me as we all walked in the house.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered to Jacob as low as I could. We sat at the table as Emily and Karli served us.

"You know why, Embry. Just stay calm." He looked worried.

"Aren't I always?" I was angry inside, so angry. But I couldn't show it.

When I got my food, I ate as fast as I could. I tried to watch Karli as I ate but I was too focused on my plans for Greg. I figured out what I was going to do. I was going to hurt him in human form first, then kill him off in wolf form. So he'll freak out when I phase. Perfect.

Before I knew it, I was done eating. So I got up and put my plate in the sink and walked out the kitchen after taking my last look at Karli for the night.

"Um, I have things to do. I'll see you guys later."

"All right. You still have patro..or work tonight. Be on time." Sam ordered. I had patrol at midnight and so did Sam, so he wouldn't be phased when I was hurting Greg. Good, that gave me time.

"Yea sure." I yelled before I slammed the door.

I quickly stripped not even caring to go to the forest. It was pretty dark right now. I ran and jumped in the air letting my built-up-anger out and in control. I ran as fast as I could, thinking of Greg's pain. I wanted to hear him scream like a little bitch. This was going to be sweet.

No one was phased right now. Usually Sam let us all go home or to his house for dinner. So around this time, no one was out.

I was at his house in one minute. I quickly phased back into human form and walked to the door. I was about to knock, but I decided to have some fun. I walked to the driveway and right up to Greg's car. I started hitting it really hard. Letting my anger out on it, but not too much. I needed that anger for Greg's beating.

I slammed the on the hood until the car alarm finally went off. I ran to the side of the house as Greg came running out the house in only sweats. He walked up to his car, eyeing it. Trying to see what was going on with his car in the dark, but failing with his normal human eyesight.

I quickly and quietly ran into the house before Greg came walking in. I ran down the hall to the first door I saw. I walked in and there was the bathroom. I heard Greg dialing numbers on the phone. He was calling the cops.

After he was done, I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the living room. Greg was locking the door. When he turned around, he jumped. I heard his heart pumping faster. He looked like he was going to shit his pants.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Greg said shakily. He was trying to unlock the door behind him but his hands were too shaky.

"Just having some fun." I said huskily in a serial killer voice to scare Greg and make this more fun. It worked.

"Get the fuck out now." He moved from the door hoping I'd leave. Nope.

"Oh why Greg? I just want to have some fun. Don't you want to have some fun?" I smiled evilly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He looked scared and confused as I walked slowly toward him now. He walked backwards and was now pinned against the wall. He eyed the door like he was going to make a run for it. But I was now towering over him, he had nowhere to go.

"Well you like beating on woman, why don't you try beating me up. Huh? You like to hurting defenseless people? Well now who's defenseless? Huh Greg? Who?" He was speechless. He looked guilty. He knew what I was talking about.

"I…I didn't m-m-m-mean to. I…I…I didn't mean to hu-hu-hurt her." He was staring at my chest, his eyes grow big.

"Well, I didn't mean to do this." I punched him in his stomach. He grumbled as he held his arms over stomach in protection mood.

"I'm…I'm sorry. P-p-p-please." Haha. Pussy.

I grabbed him by the neck and throw him all the way into the kitchen and onto kitchen table. It broke as he landed on it. He laid on the broken wood as I walked over to him and picked him up by the neck again.

"You stupid bitch. How dare you touch Karli like that?" I slammed him down on the kitchen floor. I heard a crack. Must be his head. "How did you feel when you put your nasty body into my sweet Karli? Did you like hearing her cry? Huh you sick son of a bitch?" I punched him in the stomach a few more times, letting all my anger escape as I ripped hard blows to his chest.. He went into fetal position, moaning. I laughed in his face. "Now I wanna hear you cry."

He stared at me starting to let tears come out. Karma. "You know you're going to die tonight. You know that right?" I teased as he started crying.

It sounded like he was trying to say please like he was begging for his life. But he was breathing too hard. I quickly took off my clothes watching him starting to worry. He was freaking out, wondering why I was getting naked.

I arched my back and let the beast within come bursting out. Greg screamed like a little girl as I started clawing him. His back, stomach, face, legs. Everywhere. I threw him around like a rag doll up and down the kitchen. He just laid on the floor looking half dead.

But soon I realized that I wasn't alone. Leah was phased and watching the whole thing. But before I could tell her to keep quiet. She was at Sam house and phased back. Probably going to tell him what I was doing. Shit. I had to hurry.

But then I heard sirens and cars stopping outside the house. It sounded like two cop cars. Shit, this was all wrong. I tried to hurry and bite Greg's neck so I could snap. But I heard car doors closing so I had to get out quick. The front door was no good, the cops were out there. So I grabbed my clothes in my mouth and ran down the hall to back door.

I lowered my head as I rammed into the door busting it open and barely fitting through. I ran to the forest happy that I got my revenge. Karli's revenge. I ran through the trees howling with victory. Greg was suffering just like how he made Karli suffer.

But my victory was soon turned to fear, as Sam was phased and pissed. _WHAT THE FUCK EMBRY? _He was charging full speed at me. I saw his intensions to beat the shit out of me. So I took off running away from Sam. He was now only seconds behind me. I knew my speed was no match to the alpha.

_WHAT THE HELL? THERE'S NO POINT IN RUNNING EMBRY._ He was right. So I stopped in a clearing and waited for my punishment. But this was going to be worth it. It was for Karli.

Fifteen seconds later I saw Sam running full speed toward me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact. Soon, I felt Sam smash into my ribs as I tumbled over onto my left side.

He started clawing into me, tearing my fur and skin. But I stayed there and took it. _Get up._ He ordered. So I obeyed. Then he clawed at my shoulder and back. Shit.

The more he clawed, the calmer he became. I saw in his mind that he was going to go back to Greg's house to go see what was going on. _I'll deal with you some more, later. _He got up and ran to Greg's house. I tried to follow but he turned around and slashed me. _Go to my house and wait for me by the forest._ I'm not through with you.

I obeyed as I ran to the forest by his house. I kept my mind on Sam's thought as he arrived by the scene, he stayed in the forest. I saw an ambulance pull up to the house. Some men ran into the house and a minute later came back out with Greg laying on the medical bed.

Shit, I thought I killed him. I expected to see him coming out in a black bag. I heard Sam growling at my thoughts. But then quickly focused and listened to the medical workers. They were saying that he was in critical condition but they could save him if they hurried. NO. And they discuss with the cops that it looked like an animal did it. Sam became pissed again.

Sam stayed out there for almost an hour, he listened to the cops saying that they were going to have a search for the animal in the forest tomorrow morning. Soon, the cops left and Sam was now headed toward me. He seemed calmer now trying to control his anger.

When he got to me, after half a minute. He spoke like he was trying to hide his anger. _Show me everything that happened. _So I did. _ Go in the house now. _So I did.

I got dressed with the clothes that were in my mouth after phasing. We walked to the door. I was about to open it. But then Sam told me to wait.

"Why did you do that? Do you know how much trouble we could get in?" Sam was trying to control himself. His anger was rising with every word he spoke.

"Look, I know what I did was bad, but he disserved it." I said it like it like it was no big deal. That pissed him off.

"Embry, what did I say earlier?" Sam said through his teeth.

"Keep your voice down, you'll wake Karli." I knew he was pissed. He was alpha, he gave the orders. But as time went by, it was hard to listen and respect him. Jake was suppose to be alpha, and Sam's days were numbered. I walked in the house. And he came in the slammed the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He screamed loud. Shit. He was going to wake Karli. "What did I say earlier?" He wanted an answer so I gave him his stupid answer.

"You told me that you'd handle it." I said lowly so it wouldn't disturb my angel. Most of the pack was sitting on the couch staring at us.

"Shit Embry." Jacob yelled looking pissed now. He soon realized what happened.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Sam yelled. I didn't want to answer his stupid question. He knows the answers. "ANSWER ME." Ugh.

"You know what I was thinking Sam. I couldn't let him do that to her. She didn't disserve that, and I care about her too much to just let this guy go free," he knew the fucking answer so why was he making me say it.

"I told you not to do anything. I told you that I would handle it." Sam yelled. I just said that. He was irritating me.

"Uh, Sam." Quil said, which pissed Sam off for interrupting him. Sam looked at Quil who was looking down the hallway to Karli's room. He stepped back to get a better view as I heard a door close softly. Shit, he woke her up. Now she probably saw me all bloody from my beating. I beat she would be scared of me now.

"Go get cleaned up, now." Sam yelled as he walked up the stairs to his personal bathroom. I walked to the downstairs bathroom with the packs eyes burning a hole in my back. I took a long shower. My wounds were almost healed. But not quite, so they kind of burned.

I was done so I walked out the bathroom and out the house. I walked around to Karli's window and saw her sleeping. Or I hope she was. I stayed there and watching her, waiting for Sam to finish his shower and check in on Emily.

"Embry, let's go." I turned my head to see the pack watching me. It was time to explain to them what happen and that how Greg might live. And if he remembers, then we are in a big mess.

***Please review and tell me how I did. And please be honest. If you didn't like, tell the truth. I need to know for future reference.**

**Also, I wont be updating all next week. I'm going to church camp up in WoodLeaf. I'll be back next Sunday.**

**And the internet on my iPhone is acting weird, so I can't check my emails right now. So sorry if I don't respond to your reviews soon. But I will eventually when I get back from camp.**


	13. Karli's POV Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Karli's POV

Time: 8:30am

Day: Monday

I wake up to a bright light coming from out the window over my bed. I open my eyes and quickly shut them. The light burned. Ugh. I sit up and rub my eyes. Remembering what happened last night. What did happen last night? All I remember was Embry being bloody and talking about caring for some girl yesterday. I was really irritated by that. I don't know why I was jealous, I didn't even like him at all.

I got out of bed, grabbed some clothes, and headed to the bathroom. I walked passed Sam, who was sitting on the couch. I just smiled and walked faster. I was awkward around him. When I got to the bathroom I twisted the knob and pushed the door before I realized it was locked. When my shoulder hit the door it made this big bang.

"Sorry." I hoped I didn't scare them. I was about to turn back to my room when the door opened. I looked up and it was Embry in only a towel. Shit. He was hot. He gave me a smirk. Ugh. I looked at his body wondering why he was bleeding. But there wasn't a scratch on him.

"Good morning." He said in a husky voice.

"Hi," I said lowly. He was making me nervous again. He stared at me funny, so I just stared into the bathroom wondering if I should use it now or wait.

"I'm done," he said as he walked out of my way.

"Okay." Was all I could say as I walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

I took my clothes off and hoped in the shower. It smelled like the forest in here. Embry must have used some pine scented soap or something. I turned on the water so that it was a little bit cold, just how I like it.

I grabbed my washcloth and searched for that soap he used and couldn't find. All I saw was apple scented body wash. That was weird. He must have put it in the cabinet. I didn't feel getting it.

I took my shower and got out. I dried and lotioned my body and put on my clothes. I wore a royal blue spaghetti strap with a navy green tank top over it, and brown shorts. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail with my bangs hanging to the side. My wavy hair was hard to tame sometimes, so it took me a long time.

I grabbed my dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom to my room. No one was in the living this time. When I got to my room I put my clothes on the closet floor realizing my hamper was back home.

Ugh. Home. I wondered what Greg was doing. I hope he wasn't mad. Greg would probably come looking for me. I needed to call him. Maybe he'll change and I could go back home. He did apologize two nights ago. Maybe he didn't change.

I walked to the kitchen, no one was in there. I saw a phone on the wall so I grabbed it and dialed home.

No one answered, so I dialed again… still no answer. Then realization hit, he was at work. So I called his job. Some lady answered the phone.

"Hello, you're calling Redhook Ale Brewery. May I ask who's speaking?" She seemed polite.

"Oh yes, this is Karli, Greg's fiancé. Is Greg there?" I wasn't technically his fiancé, but he did say we would get married someday, but I didn't have a ring. But oh well.

"Greg's _fiancé?_" She said really rude and surprised.

"Yes, fiancé. Is he there?" I tried to sound polite. Why was she so surprise?

"I didn't know Greg had a fiancé. That can't be." Her tone made it seem like she thought I was lying. What the hell?

"Is he there?" She was getting on my nerves. She wasn't answering my question.

"Greg's didn't show up for work today. Who's _this_ again?" I wonder if she was just saying that so I wouldn't talk on the phone with him. Did she like him or something? And why did she want to know my name? It didn't matter.

"Why does that matter?" I said rudely. If she wants to be rude, I can be rude too.

"_Well_ so I can tell him who called, of course." She snapped at me angrily.

"Well just tell him his _fiancé_ called." I snapped right back. Saying the word fiancé slowly to her, rubbing it in her face. She must have had some thing for Greg.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She yelled at me. WHAT? What the fuck was _her_ problem? She started it.

"What the fuck is yours?" I haven't been this angry in a long time.

"Whatever. I think your lying, _Kimmy_." She said 'Kimmy' like it was acid. And who the fuck was Kimmy.

"Oh yea I'm lying, I only live with him. Dumb ass." I said sarcastically. " And it's Karli, bitch. Get it straight." I would have hung up the phone, but it felt good releasing all my anger out on this bitch.

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch, you bitch?" She spat out.

"I'm calling you and your mom a bitch. So fuck off." This was kind of fun.

"Ugh. Speaking of fuck, I fucked your fiancé, bitch. Humph." She boasted. I was shocked. Greg was cheating on me. My heart was starting to ache.

"Well… he was only using you. You office slut." My eyes were getting teary.

"Yea? Well Greg was riding this slut last week screaming '_Martha, Martha, OH MARTHA_' before he splatter all over my cunt," I hung up the phone and fell to the floor crying. She was so mean, and I can't believe Greg touched her. I hated him so much.

I just lay there crying. Fuck Greg. Fuck him to hell. Damn him. What did I do to deserve all of this shit? What?

I cried there for a few minutes before I felt something warm grab me. I looked up and saw Embry picking me up with a sad look on his face. He pulled me into a hug with his massive arms. I wiped my eyes and calmed myself down before pushing him away.

He needed to leave me alone. Why was he so into me? I was nothing special. Beside, he liked some other girl anyway so what did he want with me? Did he want to fuck me because all men are nasty sex hungry dogs?

"Leave me alone." I muttered under my breath as I walked to my room.

"Karli, wait. Are you okay? What happened?" He sounded hurt.

"None of your _damn_ business." That probably was uncalled for. But I was mad damn it. And he was using me. He knew I was vulnerable right now. And he probably just wanted to cheat on his other girl. Fuck him.

"Karli wait." He was right behind me by the time I got to the hallway of my room. He grabbed my shoulder with his massive hands, and I yanked myself away.

"Get your giant beasty hands off me, you giant monster. Ugh." I screamed and turned my head to the side giving him the 'death glare'. He looked really hurt, like he was going to cry or something. Whatever.

I walk in my room and slammed the door and locked it. I layed on the bed pissed, sad, confused, regretful... I had so many emotions.

After ten minutes of calming down, I felt sorry for Embry. Even though he was just using me. I wondered if he was still out there. I got up and opened the door. I walked out and looked around the living room.

"Embry?" I called out quietly. No one answered. "Emily?" I said louder, but no one answered. Where was everyone at? Every time I came out of my room, this house was full of people. But now it's empty. Strange.

I walked back to my room and realize there was a note on the alarm clock next to the bed.

_Hey Karli, I'll be out grocery shopping and taking care of some business. If you get hungry there is some leftovers in the fridge. Help yourself._

_P.S. Don't play with the pillows. Hehe._

I crumbled the note and threw it in the mini trashcan by the dresser. I was in no laughing mode. I just stretched across the bed. Thinking about how much my life sucked.

**Please review. :-)**


	14. Embry's POV Chapter 7

Embry's POV

Time: 8:30am

Day: Monday

I was at Sam's house taking a shower after a long night. The whole pack was out early this morning because the police sent out a search team to find any animal. So they can examine it and see if it had Greg's blood on its fur. They think some bear did it.

All of the pack is upset with me, because it's difficult trying to look out for vampires and stay out of sight, and we really need to keep a good eye out because of all the people in the forest. They're easy prey for predators, especially the night groups.

After I got out of the shower I sighed realizing that right when I got out of the bathroom, I had to go on patrol again. I hadn't sleep since the day before and wasn't going to get sleep for a while.

My thoughts were interrupted by a bang on the door. It sounded like someone was trying to open the door and ran into it. That had to have been Karli. Emily and Sam knew I was in here, and only one pack member could take a break at a time. Except if called by Sam.

"Sorry." She yelled.

I wrapped a towel around me and open the door. She flinched when she saw me.

"Good morning." I tried to be friendly.

"Hi." Was all she said to me. She just stared into the bathroom like she was waiting.

"I'm done," I said as I walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay." She hurried into the bathroom and locked the door. I could tell she didn't like me. What did I do wrong?

I walked to the hallway closet and grabbed some black sweats that were folded and on the floor. I walked to living room where Sam was watching the news, looking for anything about Greg and the search for the animal. I sat on the couch opposite from him.

"Find something to eat in the fridge and get back out on patrol. You have ten minutes." Sam ordered angrily without even looking at me. He was really pissed and I knew he didn't want to be near me.

"Okay." I sigh and went to the kitchen. Emily wasn't cooking today because the pack was too busy to eat. We all had to stay in wolf form so we just hunted mostly. Unless we were called in to rest and eat. But that was only four times a day for half an hour. This search party was probably going to be out there for weeks. That's what they were saying on the news. They weren't giving up until they found the beast. And unless if they caught one of the pack members, which was unlikely, then they were going to be there for a long time.

I quickly made three cheese and turkey sandwich. It wasn't enough for me, but I felt bad that some of the pack had to hunt and I had this food. I ate the food in no more than three minutes and was heading out the door.

"Tell Paul it's his turn." Sam yelled.

"Kay."

I ran to the forest lines, striped, and phased.

_Well look who it is. _Leah bitched.

_Paul, it's your turn to take a break._ I said ignoring Leah. Paul didn't say anything. He just ran off to Sam's house. He was pissed at me too.

_What the fuck Embry? Why didn't you listen to…Sam? _Seth yelled at me for the first time today. He was starting to get tired and grumpy like everyone else.

_I'm sorry, okay? I was just so mad. I'm sorry._

_Sorry isn't going to get us off all this patrol. Embry._ Leah argued.

I didn't know what to say. I felt like a selfish bastard. They were so mean to me. I didn't mean for all this to happen to them. I just wanted to get back at Greg for treating Karli so bad. And now everyone was suffering for it. Plus, with the lack of rest and food, it only made them angrier.

I ran in silence as I heard Jacob, he wasn't as pissed as everyone else. But he was ashamed of me. I knew I let him down, I promised that I'd keep my cool, and I didn't.

After half an hour, Sam and Paul were phased.

_I'm taking Emily to the hospital so we can go talk to Dr. Blood Sucker about Greg. I saw on the news that he might make it through, but I need details. Embry, check on Karli in about ten minutes. She doesn't know we left. _Sam ordered.

_Great, more rest for Embry._ Paul grunted.

_Don't worry. Embry will suffer the consequences later. _Sam said it harshly like a threat. I just kept running. Keeping my eye out for vampires, but trying to stay hidden from the search parties. It was hard every mile I turned there was a search party. It was hard in daylight.

Sam left and everybody was back to being mean to me. Yelling, growling, and running into me whenever I past by one of them, except Jacob. Sometimes they would change course just to hit me, but Paul's were the only one that hurted. Everyone else was just pushing me to taunt me.

Ten minutes had passed, so I started running to Sam's house. By the time I reached the forest lines, I phased. Hearing a few cuss words and insults before I did. I walked to the house with my head hung low. I really screwed up this time.

"Is he there?" I barely heard Karli through the door. I quietly opened it hoping she wouldn't hear. "Why does that matter?" Who was she talking to? I closed the door and realized she was talking on the phone when I poked my head around the kitchen wall.

"Well just tell him his _fiancé_ called." Fiancé? Whose fiancé? Did she mean Greg? They were engaged? "What the fuck is yours?" Whoever was making Karli angry was pissing me off too. I tiptoed closer to Karli so I could hear who was on the other line.

"Whatever. I think your lying, _Kimmy_." She sounded like a stuck up bitch.

"Oh yea I'm lying, I only live with him. Dumb ass." She said it sarcastically. I was kind of pissed as I realized she must be calling for Greg. But glad that she hadn't watched TV, or she would have heard that he was attacked. I don't know how she would have handled that. " And it's Karli, bitch. Get it straight."

"Who the hell are you calling a bitch, you bitch?"

"I'm calling you and your mom a bitch. So fuck off." Ouch. Karli was vicious.

"Ugh. Speaking of fuck, I fucked your fiancé, bitch. Humph." Oh shit. Karli slouched over like it hurt her a lot. I wanted to hold her and punch out the bitch on the phone.

"Well… he was only using you. You office slut." I could hear the pain in her voice. I guess she still had feelings for Greg. Ugh. That hurt to think about it.

"Yea? Well Greg was riding this slut last week screaming '_Martha, Martha, OH MARTHA_' before he splatter all over my cunt," Damn. Karli hung up the phone and fell to her knees. She started crying like mad.

I wanted to go to her but I didn't want her to know that I heard the conversations, so I stepped out of the kitchen and just stood by the front door. Hearing her cry pained me, it hurt real bad.

I stood out there for as long as I could take before running in the kitchen. I picked Karli up and held her tightly. She started to settle down. That made me feel better, I was helping, or I thought I was.

"Leave me alone." She yelled as she tried to push out of my arms. So I let go.

"Karli, wait. Are you okay? What happened?" I tried to pretend that I didn't know.

"None of your _damn_ business." That hit me like a ton of brick. Right in the heart. What did I do? Why was everyone so harsh today? She started walking toward her room.

"Karli wait." I just wanted to hold her, to make her feel better, to make me feel better. But she didn't want me. No one wanted me. Everyone hated me. I grabbed her shoulder to stop her, I just wanted to talk.

"Get your giant beasty hands off me, you giant monster. Ugh." She pushed her shoulder out of my hand, gave me a harsh look, and walked to her room slamming the door.

What did I do to deserve all this? I felt so alone. So unwanted. It seemed like every time I try, I fail. Maybe if I just left, everything will get better. Maybe I should just go away. That would please everyone.

I walked out the house depressed and angry. I got to the forest lines and phase.

_Speak of the devil. _Paul growled.

_Whatever. _I mumbled back. I didn't care anymore. I started thinking about Karli and how upset she was.

_I wouldn't blame her for not wanting to be around you. All you do is cause trouble. _Leah yelled.

_That's enough. Leave him alone and concentrate on protecting the people. _Jacob, our beta, defended me. He was mad at me, but he knew they were being too harsh.

_Psst. Whatever. _Leah said.

I started focusing on patrolling, but my mind kept going back to Karli.

_Focus Embry. _Jacob ordered but tried to sound a little nice. _I'm going to take my break. When I get back, it's Seth's turn. And focus. No bullshit and no arguing. _ThenJacob was soon phased.

_Fucking Embry. _Now Quil was yelling at me.

_Please don't, Quil. _I begged. He was my best friend. I didn't want him treating me like this. Quil started thinking about how stupid I am. And how I ruined his life for the next few weeks.

That was it, I couldn't take being here anymore. If I ruin so many peoples lives, then I was going to leave. Then everyone would live in peace.

_Good. _Paul and Leah barked as they listened in on my thoughts.

I changed course and started heading north, I was going to head north until I couldn't go anywhere else. Then I don't know what I'll do. Just travel. Staying away from people so I could stop causing so much trouble.


	15. Karli's POV Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Karli's POV

Time: 9:35pm

Day: Monday

I sat on the couch and turn on the TV. No one came home except the few times Embry's friends came in to eat or sleep. They mostly gave me dirty looks when they passed by. They must've known what I said to Embry. I just ignored them and went about my business.

I tried to look for a good movie, but they were all boring. So I turned to the Fox channel. Family Guy was on, so I watched that for about five minutes until it went to commercial. A Dr. Pepper commercial was on, but got cut of by a Fox news warning.

"This is Katy Kurke coming live from the Fox news station. We want to remind the residence in the La Push area to be on the look out for a beast. A bear attacked a man in his late teens, bursting through the back door of his own home. We now have just received information that it seems the man had a companion, but she is nowhere to be found at this time.

"We just ask that you please stay indoors, and don't let your children out of the house without supervision. If you have more information, log into .com."

Then the warning was over. I needed more information. So I went down the hallway to the office and grabbed the laptop. I walked to the kitchen and sat at the table, grabbing a honey bun on the way there. I turned on the computer and chewed on my snack.

When it was finally on main screen, I went onto the internet and type in .com and went to Breaking News. I clicked on La Push Terror and started reading the article.

I started reading about how a bear or some sort of bear-like animal, burst into the back door of a home, and nearly killed the man who lived in it. He was taken to Forks Hospital, and it looks like he might live.

Multiple search parties are out in forest, day and night, searching for this beast, but nothing was found except some deer and elk. Some search parties have found large animal prints and some say they saw a huge animal out in a clearing with a lot of fur, but it ran away before they could tell what it was.

The police also think that a young female lived with the man at the time, and may have not been in the house, she is not found. Some think that the animal took her, but the police have no clue.

At the end of the article, it said to click on the link below to view the picture of the house, search parties, and pictures of the man and woman that were displayed in the house.

This was scary. I wondered who got hurt, and what happened to the young lady. I was about to click onto the button that said Case Pictures. So I can see who the man and woman were, but then I heard a loud slam on the door that scared the mess out of me. I hid under the table, thinking it was the beast, but in walked Emily.

She turned and looked at me and burst out laughing. Dang Emily. I'm always making a fool of myself around her. I started crawling out from under the table and saw that Sam had enter the room. He looked like he was trying to control his laughter by keeping a content face, but it wasn't working. He burst out laughing too.

"I told you I would scare her." Emily laughed.

"You're mean, Emily," I said sitting into the chair. "I was only scared because I was reading this story about some beast in La Push. Attacking a…" I didn't even finish when Sam walked really fast to the laptop and grabbed it. I jerked back because he did it so fast, it kind of scared me.

"Um, I need to use this." He said awkwardly and left the room.

"Uh, sorry about that, but go on. What else do you know?" Emily asked as she started taking out three cans of coffee and two coffee pots. That was strange. It was nighttime. What did she need coffee for?

"Some girl is missing too. That's all I really know." I said as I watched Emily use almost a cup of coffee for only a full coffeepot of water.

"Oh, interesting." She said as she used the same measurements for the second coffee pot.

"What's with all the coffee?" I said slowly.

"Oh, um… It's for some people on the search party. They are going to come over for coffee through out the night. That's why I'm using such large amounts of coffee grind. They really need it." She said as she turned on the coffee pot and made preparations for another load. She went to the fridge and stared into it sadly. "We need some energy drinks for the non-coffee drinkers. The teen ones. I need to run to the store. I'll be bad."

"Wait, there's a monster out there." I said feeling stupid for sounding like a kid.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." She said grabbing the keys and walking to the front door.

"Wait, let me go. I don't want to be alone here, it's boring." I said running after her. She smiled and opened the door and walked to her truck. I put on my brown flip-flops by the door and ran out with her.

We hopped in the truck and drove to the supermarket. I noticed bright lights through the forest trees. Must have been all the search parties with their torches. There sure were a lot of people, but there was a lot of the forest to search. The La Push forest was huge.

We soon pulled into the Food's Market Parking lot and jumped out the car. I nearly ran into the store, scared that there was some beast out there. Emily giggled. I was surprised that she wasn't as scared as I was.

She grabbed a cart and we walked to the drink section. On the way there, people were looking at me strange. Like they saw me on America's Most Wanted or something. I just ignored them as Emily ordered me to throw all the Rockstars, Monsters, and Red Bulls into the cart. It was have empty when we cleaned out the whole energy drink section.

As we walked up to a check out counter, a lady approached me.

"Excuse me, but weren't you on the news today." She said giving me a strange look.

"No she wasn't." Emily answered for me. The lady looked at me skeptically.

"Of course it is you. I remember clearly, and I even have the picture from the internet in my bag. Just in case if I saw you today." She started rummaging through for bag.

"No lady, you must be mistaken. Just go and shop." Emily said almost begging her. The lady just gave her a lifted eyebrow look and walked away. I noticed that she pulled out a phone as she walked away.

"That was weird." I said to Emily. She just forced a smile and told the clerk to scan and bag faster. He nodded his head, also giving me a strange look. I crossed my arms feeling self-conscious. This was all so strange.

Emily and me grabbed the bags and put them in the cart. She was in a hurry and ran the cart outside, opened the trunk, and threw them in the back. She didn't even bother to put the cart in the cart area as she unlocked the car. I barely opened the car door, as cop car pulled up behind us and turned on the sirens.

"Shit," I heard Emily yelled. A cop got out of the car and walked to Emily.

"How are you doing Emily?" He said casually.

"Oh fine. I'm just in a rush to get Sam's friends there caffeine, they are doing the night shift search party." Emily said fast.

"Oh I'm sure they can wait a little longer. Who's your friend over there?"

"Oh, she is staying at my house for a little while." Emily said a little scared.

"Come over here sweetheart." The cop waved me over. I walked around the truck and he held out his hand. I shook it and stepped back. "What your name?" he said as he stared at me like he was trying to remember me.

"Karli." I said low.

"Oh really?" He said as he pulled out a paper and held it up to my face. Examining the paper and me. It must have been a picture. "Yupp, I thought so. What was your name again?" He said pulling out a pen and turning the picture over to write on it. I saw that it was a picture of me. The picture I kept over the fireplace.

"Karli Ann Lee." I said shakily. "What's wrong?"

"Just hop in the passenger side of the cop car and I'll explain to you at the police station." He said escorting me to the car. I looked at Emily who looked stressed out.

"But what did I do?" I said feeling the tears stream down my face.

"Don't worry your not in trouble. We just need to talk to you." He said as he opened the door and let me in. I sat down and he closed the door.

He walked to Emily and started talking to her before she got in the truck and he got in the car. He started driving down the rode, looking out into the forest.

"So? Did you have a male roommate?" This was the first of many question on a long ride to the police station.

Uh oh. What will happen when Karli finds out about Greg? What will happen when they find out that she is only sixteen? Well, that will have to wait as we tune into Embry. I probably should have it ready by tomorrow, Saturday, because I promise to update twice a week. X-D


	16. Embry's POV Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

I don't feel like double-checking this chapter. It's too long and I have things to do. So sorry if something doesn't make sense. Hope you enjoy.

Embry's POV

Time: ?:??

Day: Monday night or Tuesday morning- Embry's not sure

I ran as fast as I could. My mind wasn't with the pack anymore. I was too far to connect with them. It was nighttime and I wasn't sure what time it was. I passed by a few cities and crossed a few rivers, but I tried to keep to the forest. I remember seeing signs that said "Welcome to Lethbridge" and "Welcome to Calgary."

When I dad left La Push earlier, I had headed north until I came across some mountains. So I headed east and when the mountains were out of my way, I headed north again. I had to be in Canada. Where else would I be?

I didn't know when I was going to stop running and go home. I wasn't even sure how to get home. I was starting to get scared. It was pretty cold out here, perfect place for some vampires to stay. I needed to get to a city soon. I didn't want to be attacked by a family of vamps.

I decided to head northeast. I ran passed a few small cities but I wanted to go somewhere big and nice.

As I ran, I started thinking of Karli. She was so beautiful, even when she was mad. But I don't understand why she didn't like me, after I had been so nice to her all this time. What was I doing wrong?

After a long time of running, saw a sign that said "2 miles to Saskatoon." Odd name, but I needed to rest. I eventually reached the city. It was a pretty nice city. Very different from La Push.

I reached a river and crossed it to an area that looked like a park. I phased back to human form, and put my pants on. I looked around and saw no one, but that was no surprise because it was late at night. I walked toward a bridge, trying to find a place to sleep. I didn't have money, I should have gone home and got that money my mom gave me.

I reached the bridge, passing a few homeless people. I sat down next to a wall under the bridge. I was pretty tired from the lack of sleep and everything went black as soon as my butt touched the ground.

…

I woke up to the sun in my face and a hobo sleeping right next to me. I jumped up, a little gross out. He screamed as soon as I jumped.

"Damn it boy. You scared me." He said in a raspy voice.

"What the hell? Well you shouldn't have been sleeping next to me like that. Old man." I said trying to should macho. Sticking out my chest, showing him that I don't take any shit from anyone.

"Hahaha. You don't scare me, Sunny boy." He said getting up slowly, not trying to hurt himself. When he was standing he looked just like Billy. "So where you from? You don't look like you're from here."

"Uh…Washington. Near Seattle." I said wondering why he wanted to know.

"Oh, American boy, huh? Whatcha doing out here, Sunny?"

"It's Embry, and I just needed to get away for a while." I said starting to walk away. I didn't want to talk about it.

"Wait Embry." He said walking next to me. "You don't know where you're going." It was true.

"Where's north?" I asked. I forgot which side of this city I came from.

"Don't worry about that now. Came back this way and put on some nice clothes. You look a mess." It was ironic. A bum telling me that I look bad.

Weirdly I followed him. We went back under the bridge and I saw him open a box that looked like a treasure chest. He pulled out a nice blue and red plaid button up long sleeve shirt. I put it on. It didn't smell gross, and it didn't look dirty, it looked like it had been a new shirt.

He pulled out dark blue jeans and handed them to me. While his back was turned, I quickly took my shorts off and put the pants on. I looked around and made sure no one witnessed me naked.

When I looked back at the bum, he didn't look like a bum. He had on a plain green button up short sleeve shirt, and tan shorts. It was amazing, he looked just like Billy, but a little more light skinned. He handed me a nice pair of shoes. Blue and red Nikes. I never owned a pair of these before.

"Well, let go eat. I'll pay." He said confidently. He started walking out from under the bridge and I followed strangely. I didn't know why I was following this guy. Did he really have money? We must be going to a cheap fast food place or something.

He walked along the bridge until we came across a street. We walked along the sidewalk, going into the city. It was really nice. We soon came across a nice looking restaurant. He started walking in but I stayed outside. Could he afford this, or was he going to eat, run, and leave me with the bill.

"Come on, Sunny. I mean Embry," he called from inside.

I walked into the fancy place and the hostess sat us down in a booth. She gave us the menus and left. I looked it over and it had steak. That's what I wanted but I didn't want to spend too much of this man's money.

"Don't worry. Order whatever you want." He smiled. A waitress by our table.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She smiled really hard at me. I could tell she was into me.

"Yes I would like your finest beer. What about you Embry?" The man smiled.

"I would like the same please." I smiled. I knew I was underage, but she wouldn't question me, I looked a lot older.

"Certainly. I'll be right back." She smiled and walked away, moving her hips a little more. I didn't pay attention though. I only had eyes for Karli.

"Aren't you too young for beer Embry?" He said looking skeptical.

"No, I'm twenty two." I lied.

"No your not. But I won't tell." He smiled.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." He chuckled.

The waitress came back with our beers. When she set them down, she bent over a little too far than she should have. Letting her cleavage show.

"So what would you like to eat?" She was staring at me with seductive eyes. I just lowered my head showing her that I wasn't interested.

"I'll have the steak well done, with the garlic mash potatoes and string beans." The man answered.

"I'll have the fried shrimp with loaded mash potatoes and corn." I said handing her the menu, not looking at her.

"Okay, I'll be back." She walked away. I was free to relax.

"So what's your name?" I asked the man.

"My name is Douglas." He said it sophisticated. I'd almost forgotten that this guy was homeless. He seemed like a wealthy man.

"Oh." I didn't know what to say.

"So, who are you running from? Is it girl problems?" I shrugged my shoulders. "No, tell me what's wrong." He said it kindly. I didn't want to be rude, he was buying me dinner.

"Kind of." I said putting my head down.

"What happened?" I didn't want to talk about it, but I did anyway. There was something strange about this guy that lured me to him.

"There's this girl I really like… But… She doesn't like me." I said sadly. I started playing with the saltshaker.

"Why doesn't she like you?"

"I don't know." I really didn't.

At that moment the food came. This was really fast service. I stared at his steak, it looked so good.

"Let's switch food." Douglas said as he put the steak on my plate. I poured the shrimp on his. I felt bad that he gave me his steak, but who was I to argue?

We ate in silence. I was so hungry, I must've finished in five minute. I down my beer, it tasted really good. I felt greedy for eating so fast. When I looked at Doug's plate, he was finished too. Wow, he ate fast for a normal human.

"So Embry, how did you meet Karli?" He asked.

"I meet her in a supermarket. At the checkout lane."

"Does she have another guy?"

"Not really…kind of.…I don't know." I was confused, and I was feeling really woozy.

"Well, maybe she's not over the last guy she was with. She has a lot going on in her life and she doesn't know how to deal with it right now. So don't be upset if she's a little mean to you right now, and be patient." How did he know all this. This was all so strange. My head was starting to spin a little. Damn beer.

"Okay," was all I could say. Doug put a hundred dollar bill on the table and we got up and left. We walked down the same street, back toward the bridge. I couldn't really walk straight.

"Embry, go back home. Trust me. It will all get better. With your friends as well. They are just upset."

"Wait a minute." I said slurring a lot. "How do you know this? You stalker." I said. He just laughed.

"Don't worry about it."

We reached the bridge and walked under it. I sat in the same place I fell asleep at. I was feeling really tired all of a sudden. Douglas sat next to me.

"Embry, remember, be patient with her. She just got away from Greg, don't blame her if she doesn't want to start another relationship right now. She's still broken."

His voice was drifting off as I drifted off to sleep. How did he know all this information. Strange old man.

"Karli will come around eventually. But all you have to do is…" His voice was lost as everything blacked out once again.

I woke up to the sun beaming through my eyelids. I opened my eyes. Rubbing them and trying to remember where I was. I looked around and didn't see Doug. Was it a dream? No, I was still wearing the clothes he gave me.

There was an envelope where Doug was sitting when I woke up next to him. I picked it up. It said: To Embry on the front. So it wasn't a dream.

I opened it to find a big gold coin with a carved lamb's head on it. There was also a letter. So I took it out and read it.

_Embry, remember what I told you. She just needs time. Go back home. I left you some money. Take the train home. Don't waste your energy running. _

_-Til next time_

_Douglas_

I must have gotten drunk and told him too much. He probably got scared and ran off.

I got up and put everything back in the envelope. I walked out from under the bridge and went to the street. I walked up to a lady and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and it was the waitress.

"Oh hey. It's you?" I said trying to be nice this time.

"Excuse me?" She said it looking scared.

"You're the waitress right?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I don't really remember my costumers."

"But you have to remember me. I came earlier today, or yesterday. What day is it?" I didn't know if I slept some of the day or a whole day. If I slept the whole day then it should be Wednesday.

"It's Tuesday." She said looking at me like I was stupid.

"Tuesday? Then that means I came earlier today. You have to remember me. I came with an older man, remember?"

"I didn't go to work today. I'm going now for the first time this week." She stared at me like I had lost my mind. "Now excuse me, I need to go to work." She walked away.

This was strange. Was it all a dream? Or not?

**Strange huh? Was it a dream? Or was it real? Or was it both? Who knows? Spooky. Muahahahahaha. JK.**


	17. Karli's POV Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Karli's POV

Time: 11:00pm

Day: Monday

I was sitting in a room with only chairs and a table. It was just an office, but it didn't have much stuff in it. I was waiting to talk to someone. It sure was taking a long time.

I started wondering about why I was here, and how did that police officer get my picture. That picture was sitting on top of the fireplace back home. I was lost in thought when a male officer came in. It wasn't the one from before, this one looked a look nicer.

"Hello, my name is Frank," he said with a smile as he sat across the table from me.

"Hi," I was all said. I was nervous even though he was really nice.

"Do you know why you're here today?" He looked a bit nervous when he said that.

"No," I sat up in my seat waiting for him to tell me. He sighed and put a folder down on the table in front of him. He opened it and had a form there. He took a pen out of his pocket and was ready to write.

"What your name?"

"Karli Ann Lee," I really wanted to know what was going on, but I had to be patience. Ugh. He wrote it down slowly, misspelling my name, but oh well. Maybe it was best if he didn't know the correct information.

"How old are you?" I shoot. I would be in so much trouble if he knew that I was 16. I should be 18, or 19. Yea, 19 is better, but that seems too old. Do I look that old yet? Frank cleared his throat, he was looking at me skeptical. Dang it, he knew I was about to lie. Why did I take so long?

"Umm, nine…eighteen." I said a little too fast. Crap.

"Is that so, Miss Lee?" He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes." I said kind of lowly and put my head down. I lifted it back up to see what he was writing. He wrote "18? Back ground check." Damn it.

"So, did you grow up around here Karli?" He seemed a little irritable.

"No. I came from California."

"Where from California?"

"Southern California." I wanted to stall as I thought of some false information to give him.

"_Where _in southern California?" He was getting pissed.

"Malibu." I lied. He wrote that down angrily. I laughed mentally.

"Now," Frank sighed like he didn't like what he was about to say. "Who did you come out here with? Did you have a friend, family member, a companion?"

My first thought went to Greg. Should I tell them about him? It kind of hurt to think about him. Everything he put me through, and the new issue that just aroused with that damn secretary.

"No one." I said nonchalantly. Staring into his eyes as hard as I could, so maybe he might believe me. I could tell he was doubtful.

"Did you live with anyone in the past few months or within the year? A roommate, a boyfriend perhaps?"

"Not at all. I… live on my own until I moved in with Emily. I meet her at a dance class two months ago." I said that so convincingly, he has to buy that.

"Oh, _interesting_. What kind of dance class, Miss Lee?" He sat back in his chair.

"A belly dancing class." I said confidently.

"Oh really, what dance studio?" He said giving me a strange look.

"The dance studio was… it was… gosh, it's at the top of my head. I'm having a brain fart." Shit, shit, shit. "Fork's dance studio." I tried to sound normal.

"Well, Karli, that doesn't seem like a hard name to forget. It's very simple isn't it?"

"Well yes, but it's late at night. It's my bedtime you know? I need some coffee." I smiled at him a little wickedly. If he wanted to be rude, then I could too.

"JANET." He yelled looking at the door.

"_Yes?" _A muffled female voice was heard through the door.

"Can you bring in a pot of coffee, sugar, cream, and mugs please."

"_Sure thing boss._"

Frank started going through the folder and it looked like he had found something interesting. The look on his face kind of scared me because he probably found some information about me. Maybe he knows my real age, or where I came from.

Janet soon came in with a tray of coffee and everything. She smiled, sat it on the side of the table, and walked out. I made a cup of coffee like it wasn't a big deal, so he'd see that I wasn't afraid.

"So, when you moved out here, you came alone. Is that correct?"

"Yes." I said burning my tongue a little.

"And you lived by yourself the whole time before you moved in with Emily. Correct?"

"Yes." It sounded like he was wrapping it up. Maybe I'll go home soon.

"Well then Karli, or if that's your real name, who is this?" He said pulling out a picture of Greg and me at Seal Beach in California. He pulled out another picture of Greg and me at the Cheese Cake Factory. He took out more and more.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to say, I was caught.

"Why don't you think of some more lies as I go do a background check on you." He said getting out of the chair and leaving. Damn, he probably knew I was lying from the beginning. Damn him.

I sat in that room for maybe an hour. Keeping myself busy by thinking of all the ways they will punish me. They could throw me in jail, send me back home, put me in a foster home. I didn't like all those ideas, I just wanted to go back to Emily's place.

My eyes started to water as the door opened, and in walk Frank. He throw a new folder down on the table in front of me. He glared me in the eyes and made motion toward the folder with his hands. Probably wanting me to take a look. Then he walked out.

I slowly opened the folder, and saw that it was information about me. He did the background check. It had my name spelled right, my real age, my hometown, my social security, everything.

I turned the page and there was a missing child report. With quotes from my parents saying how much they missed me and that they just wanted their angel home as soon as possible.

I feel so horrible. It seems like everything I do, I just hurt people or myself. I never do it right. I started crying, realizing that I was in a lot of trouble. So was Emily, Sam, and Greg, for harboring a fugitive. I sure was ruining a lot of lives. I put my head down and cried.

The door opened again. Every time this door opened it brought in trouble and misery. I just wanted to be locked up in here forever.

"Karli?" I felt a hand on my back, it sounded like Frank trying to be sincere. "You need to tell me the truth. You've gotten a lot of people into trouble, and I need your cooperation. This isn't even why we brought you here, but we need to settle this first. I think that would be best. Are you going to be 100 percent honest with me?"

I looked up and nodded.

"Good, because it looks like we are going to be here all night." He said sitting in the same chair across from me.

***Can you guys just take a minute and review, telling me what you think of the whole story so far?

**All I really need is a number, a rate on a scale of 1 to 10. You don't have to add more if you don't want to.**

**I just need a number so I know how I'm doing. It would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. X-D**


	18. Embry's POV Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. X- (**

**This is just a brief description of what Embry thought about on the train. I had more, but I deleted it because it was pointless gibber jabber. Enjoy.**

Embry's POV

Time: 11:30am

Day: Tuesday

I sat on the train by myself in an almost empty cart. I stared outside the window, watching the people wonder around the train station. I was kind of hoping to see Doug again. Just one more time to reassure myself that he was real.

I turned my head from the window and stared at the envelope on my lap. I picked it up and opened it to get the letter to check if I missed anything. As soon as I pull the letter out, I see a coin at the bottom of the envelope. I pulled it out and took a close look at it. It was a gold coin with a picture of a lamb on it. It also had some words on it that were in another language. The lamb looked so innocent, like a newborn lamb.

A loud horn interrupts me from my thoughts. The train was about to take off. I look outside the window one more time, hoping Doug was out there. I searched the crowd and the people walking, but no Doug. The train was starting to move.

The train was about to leave the train station and into a tunnel. Right before the train left the station, I saw an old man waving to me on the other side train station. It was Doug, it had to be him. He smiled as the train went into the tunnel, going underground and heading to Seattle. So I wasn't going crazy, I think.

As time passed, I wonder how the pack was doing. I am hoping that everything is better, but who am I kidding? I bet they are still out on patrol, hating me and wanting to beat me. I need to find a way to make this all better, but how?

I wonder how that douche bag Greg is doing. I hope he died, because the last thing I want is him remembering what happened a few nights ago. If he tells the police what he saw, I'm a dead man, but maybe the police will think he got hit the head too hard and was talking crazy.

I wonder if he's going to run out of town, or maybe try to kill me. Ha. Like he could do that. I would kill him first, and finish the job this time, and leave him where some vampires will get him.

Time was passing pretty fast, thanks to my thoughts. The train was soon out of the tunnel and on land. We were in the middle of nowhere, but the scenery was nice.

I stared out the window, and had a good idea. I know how to solve the problem back home. When I get to Seattle, I'll take a bus until we stop at a gas station near a forest. I'll leave, phase, and find a bear. Chase it to La Push, then the people will think they found the animal. They'll kill it, and it will be all over. Perfect.

I looked at the TV toward the front of the train cart. It was showing a map of where we were at and how long it would take to get to Seattle. The map said we had half an hour until we were in Seattle. That was a long time.

I didn't know what else to do but think about the plan. This was going to be good.

*** Now, I know this was short, but I need to hurry up and put this out there so we can get to the better chapters. Believe me, the next few chapters are going to be good.**

***If you want to, try and guess what will happen to Karli now that they know her real age. She can be sent home, run away, her parents will move to La Push, or Emily can adopt her. Or maybe you have something else in mind. Review your opinions please.**


	19. Karli's POV Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight stuff.**

Karli's POV

Time: 7:30am

Day: Tuesday

I sat in a jail cell after talking all night to Officer Frank. I had to tell him the truth because he pulled up my file.

They only had my file because my mom took me to a park fair back in California and police had a booth. They told me to put my fingerprint on a paper and my mom wrote down my information. The police puts it into their system just incase if I got lost or was kidnapped. Damn.

Officer Frank said he was calling my parents and said that they were going to fly up here to see where I was living, who I was with, and of course to send me back home. I didn't want to go home. My parents were good people, but they shelter me too much. They treat me like a baby and don't think I can do anything for myself. I hate that.

Besides, I liked living on my own. I liked the freedom to doing what I want when I wanted.

I wondered if Emily or even Greg could bail me out for a while. I didn't want to wait for my parents to get up here. This jail cell was boring. I'll drive myself crazy in here. It was a plain white room with a bench that was connected to the wall. It was hard and I couldn't sleep on it. It was too cold.

I sat on the bench with slight tears in my eyes. I didn't know what to do. Maybe I could make a call or something. I was aloud to make at least on. Right?

After sitting for what felt like ages, a nice looking lady dressed all fancy and came to the door. She was looking at me through the long window by the door. Then an officer came by and unlocked the door. She walked in.

"Hello Karli. I'm Cynthia. Can you please come with me? I'm sure you want to get out of this boring room huh?" She laughed a little. Trying to lighten my mood.

"Yea, sure." I said not laughing back. I was too tired, hungry, and cranky to laugh.

I followed her into another freaking office. I was really tired of this place. I shouldn't have left Emily's house. She motioned for me to have a seat, in which I did. She didn't sit on the other side of the table though. She sat on the side next to me.

"So, I brought you in here to ask you about the man you were staying with. Did you have any clue what's going on with him right now?" She looked worried.

"He's in trouble for harboring a minor?" I was pretty sure he was going to jail. Maybe he was here already. She sighed.

"No. So you have no clue where he is?" She looked me dead in the eye. Had Greg ran away after he found out I was caught.

"No, did he run away?" She took an even deeper sigh this time.

"Karli… Greg was attacked by an animal two nights ago, and…" she paused waiting for my reaction. I didn't know what to think, she had to be lying. "Don't worry, he's at Fork's Hospital and is going to make it, but he will suffer from scarring and a little brain damage. He's most likely going to have memory loss and he may not remember you, but we are going to try and see if he remembers you. So I am taking you to the hospital and then maybe we can get some food, real food, not that crap they serve her, all right?" She smiled trying to lighten the mood again.

I didn't know what to think. Part of me was happy that he got hurt, but the other part of me was hurting inside. I still liked Greg and it will be hard getting over him. I had loved him so much, but he hurt me so bad. I had a lot of mixed feelings in me, so I'll just do what I do best. Stay numb inside.

"Okay." I said to Cynthia. She smiled as she realized that I was going to get all emotional.

"Okay then, let's go." We left the room and walked down a hall to the lobby. I had gotten a lot of stares from secretaries and officers. I'm guessing they all know what was going on with me. Some looked at me with sorrow and pity, some looked disappointed and disgusted. I just put my head down and stared at my toes as we walked out.

Cynthia directed me to a big black SUV and told me to get in the back seat. Before she closed the door, I noticed that the child-lock on the side of the door was on lock. It was the lock that kept kids from opening the door from the inside.

She got in the trunk and started it up. She backed up and pulled out of the parking lot. We drove down a long forest road going to Fork's Hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Cynthia parked into an emergency parking space, got out, and opened the door for me since I couldn't open it myself. We walked side by side to the hospital entrance. We went through a few doors and to an elevator. We stood in there alone, going to the 4th floor.

"Are you okay?" She said with worried eyes, wondering what was on my mind. I wanted to yell at her, that was a stupid question. I shook my head not wanting to answer because I would have said something very mean.

We left the elevator and walked down a long hall, through more doors, and passed a desk until we went through the final door. Greg was laying on a hospital bed. He had his eyes open, but he seemed like he was in a coma or something, because when I walked up to him, he didn't even look at me.

"Like I said, he suffered brain damage so he is a little slow right now." Cynthia said walking to the other side of the hospital bed. She touched his arm a little, not too hard so she wouldn't hurt him. Greg then turned his eyes to her.

"Greg?" I said lowly so he would look at me. He then turned his eyes slowly to me. It felt weird having him look at me. I wanted to cry, I still liked Greg even though he did all those terrible things to me, and seeing him in this state just broke me a little.

"Greg?" Cynthia said which made Greg look at her, which irritated me, I wanted to talk to him. "Do you remember this girl to your right?" He turned his gaze to me, and shook his head 'no'. That made me sad, he was really jacked up.

"You don't remember me?" I said a little sadly. He stared at me for a while, and then shook his head 'no' again.

"This is Karli, do you remember who Karli is?" He didn't respond, like he was trying to think about it, but shook his head again. "Well this is your girlfriend. Right?" She was asking me now. I nodded.

Greg looked at me, narrowed his eyes like he was trying to remember me, but just shook his head again. I couldn't take it anymore. How could he not remember me? I needed to leave, so I walked out. Right when I got through the door, I bumped into someone.

"Uh, watch it," she said in a bad attitude. She was a little shorter than me and had reddish-brown curly hair. She was a little tan and was wearing a ruffled white shirt with a black pencil skirt. She was kind of pretty.

"Sorry," I said, trying to control my anger. She walked around and into the Greg's room. Who was she? She didn't look like a nurse.

"Karli, maybe we should go eat something, unless you want to stay here?" Cynthia asked.

"Yea let's go." I said walking down the hall to the elevator.

Once we were outside we got in the car and left, she let me sit in the front this time. Probably just trying to be nice.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"I don't care I'm just hungry." I said as a tear streamed down my eye.

"Okay."

We drove for about five minutes until we stopped at some place called Hot Spot. We got out of the truck and walked in, it looked like a biker stop. It seemed kind of dark but I saw families with their kids so I guessed it was a family diner or something.

We were seated, and after looking over the menu the waitress took our orders.

"I would like a tray of hot wings and a root beer float." Cynthia ordered.

"I would like some honey barbeque boneless chicken strips, and a Banana Vanilla Shake." I was really hungry.

When the waitress left, I started thinking about how I should escape. Maybe I should just run when we walk out, but then she will chase me. Or I should go to the bathroom, maybe there is an emergency exit somewhere over there.

Cynthia interrupted me from my thoughts. "So, why did you leave home?" Ugh. I'm sure the officer told her all my information already.

"To live my life with Greg, my parents didn't like him, and didn't let me see him. So I left." I didn't look at her. I hoped she takes the hint and stop talking, but she didn't.

"Well, if you ask me…"

"I wasn't." I said coldly. I didn't need her criticism. If I didn't get out of here soon, I would hear it from my parents.

"Well, there's no need for you to be rude with me. I'm just trying to help."

I was going to tell her that I didn't need her help, but the food came. I ate as fast as I could without choking. I had ten strips and ate five, they were pretty big so only five made me full, including the shake. So wrapped them up in a napkin without Cynthia seeing. I hid them in my jacket pocket, and got up. Cynthia looked up.

"Can I use the restroom?" I asked innocently. She nodded and kept eating.

I walked as fast as I could. I looked around for an emergency exit, but there was none. Damn. When I got to the restroom, I looked around, and thank God there was a window. A low window, perfect for me to jump out of and not hurt myself. No one was in here so I got right to it. I climbed on the window and jump, and I was free. It felt so good.

The diner was next to a forest, so I started walking.

*****Yay. I finally finished this. Sorry it took long. College admissions are taking up my free time. :-( ****So what do you think will happen next? :-)**


	20. Embry's POV Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga.**

**Finally, I wrote another chapter. Chapters should be coming a little faster now. I'm not so busy anymore. X-D**

Embry's POV

Day: Tuesday

Time: 2:30pm

I had gotten off the train a while ago and took a cab toward La Push, I told the cab driver to let me out of the cab when we were in the forest, he gave me a weird look, but didn't question me. He took the money and drove off.. I walked into the forest and when the cab was out off sight, I took off my clothes, tied them to me, and phased.

When I was in wolf form, I couldn't hear the pack, I guess I was too far to read their minds. I picked up the envelope with my mouth and headed toward La Push as fast as I could. I looked for animals while I ran, but mostly saw deer and elk. There weren't too many bears around here, I hope I can find some when I get close to the reservation.

After running for a few minutes, I heard someone, it was Seth.

_Seth? _I was a little happy now.

_HEY, Embry you're back. _He sounded happy to hear me.

_Yupp. How's everyone? _I was hoping they were not so mad.

_Still mad, probably more mad. They are cranky and tired. Paul and Jared fought yesterday, but Sam broke it up. _Seth showed me the fight and how Paul was making jokes about Kim and Jared didn't take it too lightly. _As you can see, Paul's the worst right now._

_That doesn't surprise me. _I laughed, I showed Seth my plan to get a bear and bring it to the reservation so they would think that was the animal that killed Greg.

_That's a good plan. _He sounded relieved. _Wait, but what if the people get hurt? Sam would be more pissed at you._

_They won't get hurt, almost everyone has a gun, someone will shoot it before it gets too close._

_All right, need help?_

_Sure can you help me find a bear outside the reservation?_

_Sure. I'm on it. By the way, what's that envelope in your mouth?_

_I'll tell you later, we need to focus right now. _I said, not wanting to talk about it, I'm not even sure what happened.

Seth ran around looking for an animal while I ran to my house to put my stuff down and get ready to fix this mess I created.

After about ten minutes, I was home and in my human form. Sam gave most of the pack a food break, Seth was the only one out on patrol. I ran through the front door naked and threw the clothes Doug had given to me on the couch, and ran upstairs to my room and grabbed a white T-shirt and cut off jeans. I tied them to me as I ran down the stairs and out the back door.

Once I was outside, I phased. I heard Seth.

_I found a bear, I found a bear. Yes. I'm chasing it toward La Push_. Seth yelled like a little kid, well he was still a kid. _It's moving really slow though. This will take a while._

_Okay, I'm on my way. _I ran toward Seth, and in about one minute I was helping Seth guide the bear toward a search group.

The bear was moving pretty slow, but after about five minutes, we were near a search group. Luckily it was a La Push/Fork's Police Force search group. Seth and I held back and we let the bear run to his death. After about two minutes, we heard cheering. We knew it was almost over. Hopefully, they wouldn't try to look for any other bears. Hopefully they will just think this one was the only bear.

_Let's go to Sam's, so we can watch the news. _Seth suggested.

_All right. _I was a little worried about what the pack would do to me once they saw me.

We ran to Sam's house, and when we got to the back yard, we phased and went in through the back kitchen door. The whole pack stopped eating and stared at me. It was a look of confusion, pondering, then glaring.

"Hi Embry." Emily said, she stopped cleaning the dishes and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and walked toward the living room, ignoring the glares. I turned on the TV and it was already on the news channel.

There was a lady talking about some news in Oregon, supposedly someone had set a house on fire because her husband wanted a divorce. I waited patiently for the news about La Push to come on, but the news anchor kept talking about Oregon. I heard Seth telling everyone how we fixed everything, but the pack didn't believe him.

The news station went into breaking news. A man was on and he started talking about La Push. The pack got up from their finished plates and watched.

"I've just received breaking news about the La Push hunt for the beast. The local police search party has just found the bear that killed the local citizen. The police are calling all search parties out of the forest, everyone can rest now. The police are still going to have a final search for any other bears, but they don't need the help of the citizens anymore. That's all we have for now, we will get back to when we have more information. This is Rick McConny signing out."

I turned to see what the expression on the pack's faces was. They were looking at me and Seth in shock. They looked relieved too, but mostly shocked.

"Told you." Seth boasted. After a long silence, Sam spoke.

"Well, I would congratulate you, Embry, but seeing how this was your fault, I can't really say anything." I just nodded to Sam. He nodded back and spoke to everyone. "Now, you guys go home and get some rest, you have some free time until 11pm tonight. Now go." Everyone walked out of the house, Jacob and Quil smiled at me as they left. Sam walked back into the kitchen.

I followed him, I wanted to talk to Emily. Sam gave Emily a kiss and walked outside. He was probably going to do patrol to make sure all the people from the search got home safely from vampires.

"Where did you go?" Emily said as she set a glass of lemonade on the table. "Sit down." She ordered, so I sat down and started drinking the juice.

"I ran to Canada and back." I said half way down with my drink.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, but I shook my head. I was hungry, but she had all ready cleaned the kitchen, so I didn't want to bother her.

"Where's Karli?" I just wanted to know if she was all right. Emily didn't say anything, she just sat across the table from me. "Emily? Did you hear me?"

She nodded and said, "Well, she went to jail." She looked at me with worried eyes.

"Huh, how could she have gone to jail?"

"Well, they were looking for her because they found pictures of her at her house. So they wanted to know if she was dead and the bear took her, or if she ran away during the attack. They just needed answers, but I got a call this morning saying that they are going to hold her there because they found out she only 16, and her parents didn't give her permission to come her. She ran away."

"She's 16? Ran away…what?" I sat there and thought about what Emily just told me, then the phone rang. Emily got up to get to it.

"She did what?" Emily sound a little shocked and mad. From the sound of it, it had to be Karli. I got up and stood next to her. "Okay, I'm on my way." She hung up the phone.

"What?" I said waiting impatiently for an answer.

"Karli ran off again when they went out to eat at Hot Spot's Diner ," Emily sounded disappointed. "I'm going to the police station, they want to question me now. Try to look for her, but don't scare her, make sure you are in human form."

Emily grabbed her keys and walked out to the car.

I walked out the back door and phased, I needed to find Karli. I hope none of the police find her out there.

**Yes, finally finished. Please review and tell me what you think. Sil vous plait. That's please in French. X-D**


	21. Karli's POV Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Karli's POV

Time: 7:45pm

Day: Tuesday

I walked through the forest, it was dark and I didn't know where I was going. It was strange because when I watched the news, it said that there were a lot of search parties, but I haven't seen any. Plus, there's a beast out here and I'm all alone. What if I get attacked by the same animals that killed Greg?

I was starting to panic, I was lost and I was going to die, but a sick part of me wanted to just kill myself. I wanted to die already, no one wanted me here anyway. I just caused problems for everyone. The only person who ever seemed to love me turned from me and made me feel worthless. I didn't want to be here anymore, I want to end now.

I started crying out loud. "Why can't I just die? Please just take me now you monster." I felt weird talking to the monster that almost killed Greg, but it made me feel better in a weird way. "I don't want to live. JUST TAKE ME NOW PLEASE, JUST MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY."

I was starting to feel better. I was getting a lot off my chest.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME ANYMORE. I'M SURE EVERYONE WOULDN'T CARE IF I WERE GONE. THEY PROBABLY WILL HAPPY. SO JUST COME GET ME ALL READY."

I heard a twig snap, I froze, this wasn't such a good idea. I changed my mind, I didn't want to die by a monster, I didn't want to end up like Greg. I had to get out of here. So I ran as fast as I could, and soon found myself in a clearing. It was really big, I felt vulnerable and easy to find. It was really scary. I was half way through the clearing when I heard...

"KARLI," I paused. Whoever it was, they were still in the forest. It had to be someone I know since they knew my name, but if they knew me, then they might send me back to jail. I didn't want to go back to jail, back to my parents, back to Greg. I had to keep running, so I did.

"KARLI?" It was a different voice this time. "KARLI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK."

"HEY, COME BACK."

"HEY."

The many voices seemed to fade as I ran faster and faster. I didn't care, I just kept running. Running away from my problems, it was an easy escape from problems.

*****

It seemed like I ran for hours, but my ran became a jog, and my jog became a walk. I was making my way through the dark scary forest with my arms crossed and tummy growling. I then decided to eat the chicken stripes that I saved from the diner, so I reached in my sweater pocket and grabbed the napkin and unwrapped the food and started eating it. It was so good, I ate the first chicken stripe in only a few bites, then I heard a sound. I froze, was it the monster again, it sounded like big foot steps.

"Hello?" I said lowly. I heard some twigs breaking then a painful howl. Whatever it was, it had to be within 50 feet away from me. I panicked, "Don't eat me." I threw the food at the area where I heard the howl and took off running again. I hoped that the animal would be too occupied with the food than me. I heard another howl, like the animal was running next to me.

After about thirty seconds, I hear "Karli?" I stopped, that voice was really familiar. Whoever it was, they were within five feet of me.

"Yes?" I said lowly and scared.

"What are you doing? Why did you run?" He sounded kind of pissed, but was holding back to be nice.

"I...uh...ummm.... I don't know." That was a stupid answer, but I scared. I felt a really warm hand on my upper arm. I kind of jerked back out of fear, but they yanked back.

"Let's go." He forced me to walk with him through the forest. "You know how worried you made everyone."

"Who are you?"

"Sam." Oh, I knew he sounded familiar.

"Am I going back to jail?" He didn't answer me. It was hard keeping up with him, and he knew it so he stopped.

"Hop on my back." He guided me toward his back and I hopped on. He took off running, he was pretty fast for having me on his back.

After about five minutes, I had to ask again.

"Am I going to jail again?" After a few second we answered me.

"No." He sounded awkward. Thank goodness I was going back. That's what I was hoping for.

After five minutes, we were in another clearing. I looked around Sam's head and saw a big house. All the lights were on from every window. Who lived there? It looked like a mansion. We were soon approaching the porch and Sam let me off his back. I got off and we walked onto the porch, then the door opened. Sam was acting weird, he wouldn't go near the man at the door. Sam just kind of backed up a little and wrinkled his nose. It was strange because I didn't smell anything.

The man who answered the door had pale skin and blond hair. He was really cute, no, handsome.

"Hello, Sam." Sam just nodded. "And hello Karli, I'm Carlisle, it's finally nice to meet you. You'll be staying with us for a while. Why don't you come in?"

I looked at Sam and he just nodded toward the door. So I slowly walked toward the door looking back at Sam and he just nodded. Well, I guess it beats going back to jail. Carlisle moved out the way so I can walk through. When I got in, he closed the door, but he stayed outside to talkt to Sam.

It was a really big room. There were two ladies sitting on the couch in the first room. They both got up and the one with the long hair walked up to me first.

"Hello, I'm Esme." She held out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Karli." I smiled and let go of her hand, it was unusually cold.

The one with the short hair walked up to me, "It's nice to meet you Karli. I'm Alice."

"It's nice to meet you too." I tried to shake her hand, but she hugged me, she was very cold too. That was strange, maybe they were just cold, but it felt warm in here.

"Are you hungry Karli?" Esme asked. I was a little hungry, but mostly tired and thirsty.

"Um, no. I'm okay."

"Well, we have more people who live here, but they're all asleep. So why don't we show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Okay." I put a smile on my face.

I followed them upstairs, and down a long hall.

"Wow. You have a beautiful home."

"Well thank you Karli." Esme said gratefully.

We went to one of the last doors on the left, and walked in.

"Well, here is where you'll be staying for next few days Karli. If you need anything, just ask. We have some PJs in the dresser and you have your own bathroom over there. Is there anything else you need?" Esme asked.

"Oh, thank you, I'm fine."

"Okay then. Good night." They both walked out. I closed and locked the door. I walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer, it was underwear and bras in different sizes and colors. Wow, these people were prepared. I opened the second one, and there were shirts, the third drawer had shorts and PJ bottems. The last one had skirts and jeans. I went back to the one with PJs and grabbed some gray shorts and grabbed a white v-neck shirt. I put them on, they were kind of big on me but it was comfy, I didn't mind it.

I walked over to my personal bathroom and got ready for bed. I didn't fell like taking a shower so I just washed my face, then left the bathroom and got into bed. I laid down on the fluffy, soft warm bed. I was in heaven. It didn't take long for me to drift off to sleep.

**Yay. I'm going to try to upload a chapter every week. I can't garentee it, but I try. And also, I feed off reviews, it gives me life, so please review. Tell me if you think Karli will see her parents, and tell me if you want her to see them. How will they react to her running away? X-D Merci Beaucoup!**


	22. Embry's POV Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Embry's POV

Time: 5:30pm

Day: Tuesday

Chapter 11

This will be a boring chapter so I'll just give a summary about it one so I can move on.

Embry went out to find Karli, but it was getting late. Later the whole pack went out to help even though they wanted to rest from al the work they did in keeping the search parties safe. The werewolves were still giving Karli a hard because they were frustrated with all the work that was centered around Embry. They later found Karli, but she had past the treaty line and was now on vampire territory. They called out for her, but she kept running off which they couldn't understand and didn't register that Karli was running from the cops and that maybe she thought that the cops were calling her.

Later, Sam went back to his house and called Carlisle, telling him about the situation and asking if they can step on to the territory. Being a complete gentleman as always, Carlisle agreed even though Rosalie was upset and didn't want smelling dogs on their property. Carlisle even offered to keep her, Sam disapproved of it because he didn't trust the vampires, but he changed his mind because he knows there was no other option for now. Sam went out to get her and told the pack to stay back. Just to keep them safe, they grumbled and obeyed.

Sam found Karli and took her to the Cullen's house. Karli went inside as Sam stayed out to talk to Carlisle. Sam, being a jerk face, told Carlisle that if something goes wrong then the treaty is broken and the werewolves would come after them. Carlisle assured him that Karli is safe and that he would not let anything happen to her.

***All right, now I can get on to a more interesting part of the story. XD **

**PS- Once summer comes and I graduate, then I should be making stories faster like I did last summer. I'm trying really hard to graduate with straight A's which I'm succeeding in, and I don't want to break that. So, as usual, the stories will be slow. Sorry :-(**


	23. Karli's POV Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight! Sorry if there is misspelling.

Karli's POV

Time: 2:00pm

Day: Wednesday

I had woken up earlier and was a little frightened because I didn't know where I was at. I stayed in bed a little longer because I'm too embarrassed to see the new people I was living with now. I laid in bed thinking about everything that had happened to me in the past few days, but I was interrupted with a knock on the door. I hesitated to answer as my heart raced in fear.

"Yes?" I said with a shaky voice. The door opened and in walks Esme.

"Hi Karli. Have a nice sleep?" She seemed very sweet.

"Yes." I said shyly, I didn't know what to say.

"Well good because you had a long night. Well, we made breakfast, but we figured you were still sleeping. Then we made lunch earlier, and I came up here, but you were still sleeping, but now you're awake. So why don't you put on some clothes and come down for lunch, okay?"

"Okay," I said barely understanding her because she talked kind of fast. She smiled and closed the door. I got up, went to the dresser, and dressed very fast. Food sounded wonderful right now and I was so hungry that I was a little shaky.

I put on some olive green shorts and a white blouse. I kept it simple because they weren't my clothes and I didn't want to feel awkward. I left the room and walk down the hall and down the stairs.

I didn't know my way around so I walked around the stairs and through a hallway. As I walked down the large hallway, I smelled food, so I started walking faster. As I got to the end of the hallway, I realized how big this place was. I thought to myself how rich they were.

"Karli, in here." Esme said as I turned the corner.

"Wow, you have a wonderful home, Esme." I tried to sound cheerful and polite since she was giving me a home.

"Thank you sweetheart." She smiled brightly. "Why don't you have a seat at the table right there and I'll serve you a plate. Do you like Agnolotti?"

"What's that?" I asked as I sat down at a big round table. In the middle was a round platform, the kind the you put food on and spin so that people don't have to pass the food.

"It's a stuffed pasta, kind of like ravioli. I made it with artichoke and spinach cream, and with both parmesan and Swiss cheese. Is that okay?"

"That sounds wonderful," I sounded a little too excited, but I was hungry.

"All right then." She put the food on a plate and stacked it. She grabbed a fork and a napkin, and brought the plate to me.

It looked so good. The pasta was covered in cheese and the pasta was stuffed really big. I was so hungry. She set the plate in front of me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You're welcome. I have to do some work so you'll be eating alone, I'm sorry. Everyone else has already eaten, but you can meet them for dinner."

"Okay." She walked out the room and once the coast was clear, I dug in. The food was so delicious. My mouth was filled with creamy cheesy heaven with every bite. Esme really knows how to cook.

"When I was done I laid back in the seat. My tummy was full and satisfied. After a while I thought I should clean up. So I grabbed my plate and walk to the sink. There was water there already so I decided to clean up. There were a few extra dishes so I washed those too. When I was done I sat down at the window frame. It had its own sitting area with cushions and pillows, and it overlooked the whole backyard. It was a nice view, they had a huge backyard. I could see the forest about a mile ahead.

I just sat there and watch outside wondering what do I do now, when someone walked in. I smiled because it was Alice. She was so pretty and she looked so friendly.

"Well hello Karli."

"Hi Alice."

"Are you bored?" She leaned against the door frame.

I nodded my head.

"Do you want to help with something?" She never wiped that smiled off her face.

"Sure."

"Okay, follow me." She motioned her hands, telling me to follow her into the hallway. I got up and started to follow her through the house. We ended up going down a hallway. We passed by many doors until we reach the last one. When I walk in, there was a huge room decorated like an indoor garden. It had a mini water fall and flowers and a beautiful view of the backyard, it was relaxing in here.

"This is where we just rest, study, and all that stuff."

"Oooh," was all I could say. I was too mesmerized by all the beauty.

We started walking toward another door on the opposite side of the room. Alice opened the door and motioned for me to go in before her. As I walked in, I noticed that this room looked like a library. It had bookshelves and computers, wood floors and was well lit. I was getting a bit jealous, this family was rich.

There was a man sitting at one of the computers, but Alice went to the opposite side of the room from him. I couldn't really see him. We sat at a table across from each other. I was still looking at all the books and decorations. Alice noticed.

"How do you like it?" Alice smiled.

"This is huge, it's like my old city's library. There must be thousands of books in here." I sounded too much like a little kid.

"Well Carlisle, the one who opened the door for you last night…"

"Yea, I remember."

"Well, we don't go out much because we are so far from the city, so Carlisle built rooms here for all the things we need. Also, he likes to collect old books, like old secret diaries, religious scrolls, ancient text from Egypt, Greece, and Africa. We do have more modern books, but that's more of Esme's collection."

"Wow, your family is so interesting."

"Well thank you." Alice smiled harder. I didn't think it was possible, but I guess it is. "So Karli, I brought you here so you can help with a few things about yourself."

"About me?" What did she want with me?

"Yes, I take it that you don't want to go home since you ran off. Why?"

I wasn't expecting this at all. This was a little too personal, and she realized that.

"Oh, sorry Karli, but I kind of need to know. If you want to stay in La Push then we need to know all we can. Do you see the guy at the computer over there?" I turned around and saw the same guy as before. "Well that's Jasper, he specializes in fake licenses and social security numbers and birth certificates. He also my husband." She gave a little cute shoulder shrug when she said that.

I smiled back. "So you guys are going to give me fake information or something?" I liked that idea.

"Yes, but I need information from you so I know what I'm dealing with."

I told her the whole story about my life back home and growing up. The basic though, like where I lived and who I lived with. Why I ran away, which was to be with Greg because my parents didn't approve of me being with a college student. Everything that happen including living with Greg and Emily. I left out all the stuff about Greg abusing me and hurting me, and just lied and said that I was staying with Emily because Greg and I had gotten into an argument.

Alice just nodded and listened like I was giving the most entertaining story in the world. When I was done, she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her short laid it on the table. It had on it a whole bunch of questions. She got out a pen from the table drawer.

"I need to ask you some questions now. One, how old are you and how old do you want to be?"

This was so cool. I get to pick what I want to do, not anyone else but me. This was exciting.

"I'm 16 year old. I want to be 17. Since I still look young."

"Okay," she wrote every word down just as fast as I said it. "Now choose a place to live. Here, Forks, or La Push?"

That was a hard one because I loved this house, but I know La Push so well, and I did feel uncomfortable here since I don't know much. And what was Forks?

"What Forks?"

"It's a nice little city where my brother's girlfriend lives. It's a quiet area and very peaceful."

This was a hard decision. I want to start new and Forks sounds just right, but La Push was what I know best.

"I'll choose La Push, I think."

Alice giggled at me. "Well then, if you were to live in La Push, would you want to live by yourself or with Emily or what?"

"Oh, I'll live by myself." I didn't give that a second thought. I like peace and quiet.

"Okay, do you want to attend high school or finish it online?"

"Hmm, I think I want to finish online, but I don't like sitting at computers all day. I don't know."

"Well if you go to school then you can meet new people and hang out with friends that you can go places with and live like a regular teenager. Go to homecoming, prom, and graduation."

"Uhh, I guess that sounds fun." I was already feeling nervous for going to high school again. I was a little popular at my old school, but I don't know how they'll like me at my new high school.

"Okay," She squeaked. "I'll help you get ready for homecoming and prom, oh you'll look so cute."

"You should be afraid," a male voice behind me scare the daylights out of me. I turned around to see a pale guy with short curly hair. "You're going to be her little mannequin now."

"Be quiet Jasper," Alice said it in a cute but angry girly way. "Are you finished?"

"Yes, I'm ready. Come on Karli."

I got up and followed Jasper to the table he was sitting at before. Jasper offered me a seat and I sat down next to the computer. He sat in the seat in front of the computer and started playing with the mouse.

"Well, I guess I didn't introduce myself. I'm Jasper." He held out his hand. I took it and shook it.

"I'm Karli, but I'm sure you know that by now."

"Jasper, here's some information Karli gave me all ready." Alice handed Jasper the paper. He started typing really fast until he loaded all the information.

"Karli, what high school do you want to go to? There's Forks High and La Push?" Jasper asked.

"I guess La Push High since I'm living there. I don't drive or have a car anyway."

"We'll take care of that." Alice smile mischievous. I wonder how often they do this.

"I'll look for a house. In the mean time, you two should go driving. I'm not giving her a license until she can pass a test with me. I don't want to be responsible for a deadly crash. Okay?"

"Yes your majesty," Alice said sarcastically. "Let's go Karli."

"Wait." I turned my head to Jasper who was pointing a web cam at me. I held still so he could take a picture. He did and then I got up and left with Alice.

"Are you ready to drive Karli?" Alice smiled as we walk into the garage

"Yes."

Alice grabbed some keys off the wall and headed for a nice 2010 Hyundai Tucson. It wasn't as nice as the other cars, but it was still nice. Alice got in the passenger seat which made me really excited. I jumped in the drivers seat and was ready to learn how to drive.

***Alrighty, next chapter should come soon. I've got Spring Break in a week, so I'll be sitting in front of a computer. XD


	24. Embry's POV Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is the last POV for Embry for now. I need to rush this story because I need to get to the good stuff. I'm getting bored with this. So enjoy Embry's POV, because you won't hear from him for a while. **

Embry's POV

Time: 11:30am

Day: Wednesday

I woke up from a two hour nap at my house. It felt good to sleep after long days of being away. I got up and grabbed some shorts and put them on. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and was about to make some lunch, but changed my mind because I was headed to my mom's house to grab the truck. So she was probably going to make lunch for me when I got there.

I grabbed the keys to the truck that my mom was giving me and headed out the house. I walked out the front door and headed for the forest walking has fast as I could. I wanted to drive my truck. I didn't have a license, but no cop would pull me over, I looked like I was 24.

I phased and ran through the forest. Sam was patrolling, giving everyone a rest. I felt bad because he was working so hard for my mistakes.

_I can patrol after I get the truck so that you can rest. _I told Sam.

_No it's okay, just rest. _Sam was being nice.

_Ahh thanks, but you…_

_ No, it's okay, because you need rest, but you will make it up to me and the pack. _Sam said it mischievously. He felt my feelings of worry and snickered at that. _You'll make it up. _Itried to read his mind, but he kept whatever he had in mind well hidden.

I was at my mom's house by now, so I phased and put on my clothes. I walked to the front door and knocked. Seconds later, she answered the door.

"Pumpkin, it's nice to see you." She reached to give me a hug and I had to bend low to hug her.

"Mom, don't call me that anymore." I whined.

"Why? No one's here, but you and me. Now come in. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," I didn't hesitate to answer. I knew she would make food.

*****Forget it. I'm done with this chapter. It's too lame. Karli time. Bye bye Embry. I'm sorry, I know this is tacky, but I'm extremely bored with Embry, and if I'm bored, then I'm sure you guys are bored too. **

** Embry just ends up getting the truck that his mom gave him, eats and goes home. Boring… I know. Karli will be interesting though. So head over to the next chapter. Sorry if you feel it's rushed, but it will be worth it in future chapters, trust me.**


	25. Karli's POV Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- Twilight not mine!!!!!**

**Next chapter, Embry and Karli will start to really talk. Just hang in there for one more chapter. **

Karli's POV

Time: 3:00pm

Day: Saturday (**Two month after Karli lived with the Cullens) August 28 **

I was finally moving into my own place. I was so happy. I loved the Cullens and everything, but I needed to be on my own.

I waved bye to the Cullens as I pulled off in my new dark blue 2010 Mitsubishi Challenger that the Cullens gave me. They were wonderful people, they treated me like I was there family and made me feel at ease. They even help me with my problems and helped me get over my horrible past.

I headed down a long road to La Push. I had a new home there that Alice and Esme decorated. It was a two story dream house and it was equipped with all the electronics that Emmett gave me, which was a lot. It was like a party house, but I didn't plain on throwing any parties. I wanted to focus on school and getting my life on the right track.

I started thinking of all the things that happened in the past few months. Like how the police got a "tip" that I was now located in New York and people are having sightings of me there. How my parents gave up on me and went back to California. How Greg went to live with his parents back in California for recovery. A lot of mess happened in my life, and I felt good that I was on my way to the right track.

I finally reached my wonderful house and was shocked to see that the door was wide open. I get out of my car and walked cautiously to the house.

I walked through the front door and was scared shitless when I heard a big "SURPRISE." I jumped and held my chest, and everyone burst into laughter. I was mad at first, but then I started laughing.

I looked around the room and saw all the La Push people. Emily, Sam, Jacob.. Etc. There were even a few faces that I didn't know.

"Hi Karli, it's nice to see you again." Emily greeted me with a hug as Sam stood next to her.

"It's nice to see you too." I waved to Sam when Emily let go of me. Sam smiled and nodded his head.

"So how are you doing?'

"I'm doing great. How bout you?" I felt awkward because I didn't know what to say.

"I'm doing great. So I hear…" Emily was cut off by Jacob walking up to me and giving me a bear hug.

"Hi Karli!!!!"

"He he Hi Jacob. I… can't breath." He let go and I smiled.

"Sorry, _I'm just messing with Embry because he is too shy to come over here._" Jacob whispered. He pointed to the back corner of the living room where Embry was sitting near the corner talking to some Seth.

"Oh." I laughed a little, I didn't know how to react to that. I notice that there was a girl standing awkwardly next to Jacob.

"Oh, and this is Bella." Jacob announced with the biggest smile ever.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I said as I put my hand out to shake hers.

"You too." She smiled.

I talked to a few of 'Emily's boys', except Embry. He must've hated me. I felt bad for way I treated him. It just that I was going through such a rough time that I wasn't myself.

I talked to Emily most of the day, we just talk about how I was attending La Push high school next week, and how I got a job at Starbucks.

It started to get late. Everyone had ate, some people had played X-box live Left for Dead, some people just talked, and some people watched movies in the home theater that Emmett made for me. It was a fun night, but I felt weird because I talked to everyone, but Embry. I didn't feel right without saying sorry.

When 8 o'clock hit, everyone was gone except Emily, Sam, Jacob, Paul and Embry. I was sitting at the dining room table with Emily, and Embry was over with Jacob and Seth in the backyard. I had a perfect view of them through the giant window in the dining room. Emily saw me starring at him.

"Go talked to him." She told me with a smile.

"Oh, no that's okay." I was too scared. I'm sure he didn't like me since he didn't talk to me.

"Why not?" She sounded disappointed.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to talk to me. I was pretty mean to him when I was back at your house. He hasn't even looked at me today."

"Oh yes he has. He can't keep his eyes off you. Look." She nodded toward the window, I looked and he quickly turned his head. I laughed. "See, now go talk to him."

"Uh," I hesitated, but then decided to at least apologize. "Okay." Emily looked happy as I got and walked to the backdoor.

That's when I noticed some girl walked out of nowhere and was headed for the backdoor too. Being polite, I let her go out first, since she was the guest. She smiled thanked me as she walked toward and Jacob.

"EMBRY!!" The girl shrieked. "Hi, can we talk." I should have walked out first. Jacob looked at me and the girl, and he knew that I wanted to talk to Embry.

Embry had his back toward me, so he didn't know I was outside. The girl hugged Embry and said, "I missed you all summer."

I felt disappointed because I wanted to talked to Embry, but I guess it could wait. I walked back inside the house and sat at the table. Emily was staring outside like she wanted to laugh.

"What?" I was curious.

"Embry doesn't like her."

"Why?" She seemed like a nice girl.

"That's his ex, and they broke up before last school year ended. He promised her that they would try to work it out, but he's been avoiding her all summer. Now she's found him, I wonder how she knew about this party." Emily started laughing as her and Jacob made contact and Jacob made this annoying face. Embry looked uncomfortable and kept turning his head to look at me through the window, but then quickly turned his head to look away.

He was acting weird, maybe he did hate me so much that he didn't want to make eye contact with me. Maybe he was wondering why I was staring at him so much. So I stopped looking at him all night.

***

Everyone went home and I didn't even talk to him. He did however waved and smile as he walked out the door. I guess he didn't hate me, but he still doesn't want to talk to me. Oh well. School starts next week on Monday. So I guess I'll talk to him then.

**Finally, after I post this chapter up, I will start typing the next one, hopefully I'll finish by tonight. Review please. **


	26. Karli Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**Yay, an exciting chapter. Enjoy.**

**Here is a song I listened to while writing this, maybe you'd like to listen to it too. .com/watch?v=2uJzFBg1apk**

Karli's POV

Time: 7:05am

Day: Monday

I was at my new school, La Push High. I had dye my hair a reddish brown and made it super curly and I had put green contacts in my eyes. Alice helped me with all this because we wanted to change my look, so no one would remember from my picture on the news. I was walking up the steps to the front door feeling nervous. I was hoping to find Jacob, he would help me out.

I walked through the front door and the first thing I see are a group of girls. They all turned and stared at me, some looked curious and some looked mean, but I kept walking.

"Who is she?" I heard one of the girls say.

"Ugh, a new girl." Another one said in a nasty tone.

I was getting really nervous. I wish I had some friends with me right now. I didn't like this idea of going back to high school now. It was so frightening.

I went through my bag and grabbed my school schedule. My locker was 94, I looked at the locker number next to me and it said 36, so I kept walking down the hall and turned a corner until I saw 94. I put in the code and it opened to an empty locker. I didn't have anything to put there so I just closed it and looked for my first class.

First period was French with Madam Anguile, room 704. So I looked around and the first class I saw was 102. Ugh, I was far from my first class, I think. I walked down the hall and turned a corner. There weren't a lot of people here yet since I came early. So I didn't know who to ask.

I decided to go to the bathroom so I can I take out my map. I didn't want to take it out in the middle of the hallway. That would be embarrassing. I saw a girls bathroom down the hall so I walked in there and into a stall. I put my bag on a hook and fished out my school map. I was looking for 704 and then found it. I folded the paper and put it my pocket just in case I needed a sneak peek at my class. I was about to walk out of the stall when I heard someone girls come in.

"Too bad Elizabeth left school."

"I heard she went to Forks High, that nerd. Had to run away."

"I know, now who are we going to have fun with this year?"

"Hey, how bout that girl we saw this morning? Who is she?"

They must have been the girls by the front door this morning.

"I don't know. She must be new. Let's try and find her. We should mad dog her while we walk pass her just to mess with her. I wonder if she's aggressive though. I'm tried of picking on weak people."

"How do we find her though? She is probably in class already if she's new."

"Amy works as an office aid in the morning, we can ask her to pull up her schedule."

My heart was pounding in my chest. What kind of girls were these? Who does that? Who just randomly picks on people? Maybe I should have went to Forks High like Elizabeth, I wonder what those girls did to her.

"Oh, yes, let's go." I heard them stammer out of the bathroom.

I walked out of the stall feeling scared. This was going to be a long year.

***

French class was almost over and I didn't make any friends. We just went over the syllabus and went to the library to get our books. I looked at my schedule and saw that my next class was Algebra II in class 108. It should be easy to find since I was near 102 earlier. It was near my locker too. That was good.

I walk out as soon as the bell rang and headed toward my locker. I walked as fast as I could so that I wouldn't see those girls.

I got to my locker safely and put my french book in. When I closed it, I headed to my math class. I walked in to find one person already there. She looked friendly, but I didn't want to talk to people yet. I was still too nervous.

I walked to the back of the class and sat almost to the wall. I watched as people piled in the classroom. To my horror, I saw three of the girls from this morning walk into the class. They walk almost to the back, when one of them saw me. One girl poked her friend and pointed toward me. Then they decide to sit in front of me. At least it wasn't behind me.

To my relief, I saw Jacob and Seth walk in the class. They saw me and walked to the back.

"Hey Karli!" Jacob said as they took their seats. Jacob sat to my left and Seth sat to my right. I felt a little squished, but at least I felt safe.

One of the girls turned around and looked at Jacob. "Hey Jake, why don't you and Seth sit up here with us?" The girl turned and gave me a dirty look.

Jacob knew what she was trying to do. "No, we'd rather sit next to Karli. Right Seth?"

"Yup." Thank goodness they are in this class. I would have been eaten alive.

"Aww, but we want to talk to you about something." She smiled at him, trying to get him away from me.

"No, I'm already comfortable right here." He tried to sound polite, but I could tell he was annoyed.

"Ohh, but we really..."

"So Karli, can I see your schedule?" Jacob purposely interrupted her. Seth busted up laughing when he saw the girl's facial expression. She looked hurt, mad, and shocked at the same time. I couldn't help but laugh too. She gave me another dirty look before turning around. Jacob smiled mischievously at me and I just smiled back.

I gave him my schedule, and he did a quick check at it. "Oh, you have a class with Embry at sixth period." He handed it back to me. That was my last class, Government.

"Oh. I need to talk to him."

"Uh oh." Seth said. "What do _you_ want to talk to _him_ about?"

I saw that the girl in front of me turned her head a little to eavesdrop. Jacob noticed and decided to mess with her.

"Yeah Karli, you know he likes you a lot." Jacob smiled at Seth and they both tried to control themselves by not laughing. Did that girl like Embry or something?

"Oh, I figured since that day at the beach, and when we were at Emily's house." I wasn't trying to make that girl jealous, but Jacob and Seth were. What was up with this school and being mean to people.

"Oh, you mean the time you and Embry were at Emily's house alone and were cuddling" Jacob and Seth started to chuckle trying really hard not to laugh.

"We weren't cuddling!" Did Embry tell them that? I must have said that a little too loud because the whole class including the teacher turned around and looked at me. Jacob and Seth busted out laughing. I blushed and put my head down.

"Keep it quiet back there, attention whore." One of the girls in front of me said.

"I wouldn't be talking Stacey. Let's not bring up your drunken topless partying during the summer." Seth said. Everyone laughed in the class at her.

"That was a rumor Seth, and don't get mad because you will never get to see me naked." This girl was bad at comebacks.

"I wouldn't want to see you naked. You are probably all used up anyway, every guy in school has been with you."Seth yelled back. "And besides, your naked pics are posted up in the boys locker room anyway."

All the girls in class were shocked and the boys in class were howling and laughing.

Stacey just looked shocked. "What pics, there are no pics. You're lying." She panicking.

"The pics that you sent Jorge last year. They are still up in the locker room." Jacob added in.

Stacey's face turned red. I felt a little happy that Jacob and Seth had my back. The teacher didn't even say anything, he just sat back and watched the argument in amusement. What kind of school was this?

The bell rang and the three girls nearly ran out the class in anger. I laughed to myself. Jacob and Seth helped me get to my next class and told me where to meet them at lunch. I wanted to ask them if Embry was mad at me, but I guess I'll wait and see.

My next classes were Economics, English, then office aid, specifically the discipline office. They were all boring and I still didn't know anyone. When lunch came, I went to the table Jacob told me to sit at. There was a girl there so I felt awkward sitting there.

"Oh you must be Karli?" The girl said, she looked friendly.

"Oh yes..." I didn't know what to say.

"I'm Kim, Jared's girlfriend. Jacob told me you'd be here."

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

I took a seat, and that's when Jared came and gave Kim a kiss on cheek with a huge smile on his. He sat next to her and put is arms around her and continued to kiss her cheek. Kim just giggled.

Jacob came and to the table with Embry and Quil. Jacob sat next to my right and Embry sat to my left. I smiled at Jacob and then at Embry. I felt embarrassed and shy next to Embry. I don't know why.

I poked Jacob and whispered in his ear. "_Is Embry mad at me_?"

Jacob laughed and shook his head no. I looked at Embry and he look worried at me.

I talked to Kim most of lunch. I was too scared to talk to Embry. When the lunch bell rang, Jacob knew I was too scared to talk to Embry, so he helped me out.

"Hey Embry, you have a class with Karli. You should show her where it is."

"Okay." He sounded happy. He looked at me with questioning eyes. Kind of asking me if it's okay. I nodded and walk with him to our next class.

We didn't even talk. It was really awkward. When we got to our class, we took seats in the back. He sat next to me and was really close, almost touching me. His skin was hot too.

I decided to be the brave one and talk. "Hey, Embry." I was too shy to say anything else.

"Oh, hey Karli." He sounded happy that I was talking to him.

"So, how was your summer?"

"It was okay. Kind of boring, you?"

"Tiring." I said in an exhausted voice. He laughed.

"I'm sure it was. So, how were the Cullens?"

"They were really nice."

"Oh..." Awkward silence. That's when Stacey walked in the class by herself. I guess she had no friends in this class. She looked like she had been crying. I laughed inside. I was starting to hate her and her group of mean girls.

"So... uh..." Embry tried to say something, but it was just awkward.

"Sorry." I just came out and said it.

"For what?" He looked really puzzled.

"For being mean to you, over the summer." I was feeling bad.

"Oh, it's okay. Don't worry about. I know you were going through hard times. It's okay. Really." He sounded nice about it. I was feeling better.

"Really? I thought you were mad at me, because you didn't talk to me on Saturday."

"I thought you were mad at me." We both laughed.

"No I wasn't, but I don't blame you I was a jerk to you before."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's cool."

"Okay." I tried to think of something else to say.

We really didn't pay attention to the teacher. It was the same old boring syllabus every teacher had.

"So, I like your house and car. The Cullens are very generous. Huh?"

"Oh yea really nice."

"Yea."

We were not getting anywhere with this conversation. It was too awkward.

"Karli. Are you free this weekend?" Embry ask shyly and not looking at me.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. Why?"

"Uh... because. Well I thought maybe... I don't know." He looked nervous and sad. Was he trying to ask me out? Did I want to go out with him? He was cute and everything, but I'm not fast. I like to take it slow. I wanted to get to know him first as a friend, but maybe dating him wouldn't be so bad.

Why was I getting ahead of myself? What if he wasn't going to ask me out?

"What is it Embry?" I kind of wanted to know.

"Uh... Emily wanted to invite you over for something. To hang out." He still didn't look at me, he kept his head down like he was looking at his knees.

"Oh..." I was a little disappointed. I don't know why, but I kind of wanted him to ask me out. Or did I? I was confused. One minute I thought he hated me and the next minute I wanted to date him. Ugh, high school.

We were quiet the whole class time until the bell rang and we were headed out of the school and toward the parking lot. I guess he was walking me to my car then.

When we got there, I said bye to Embry and hoped in the drivers seat. I was about to close the door when he grabbed it and held it open. I was getting nervous when I noticed he was nervous.

"Um, Emily wasn't wondering if you wanted to come over."

"Oh..okay? Then what?" I wanted him to say it already so it could stop being awkward.

"I wanted to know if.... uh..." My heart started picking up. "If you wanted to go out on Saturday?" He looked me dead in the eye this time. I was getting flustered and hot headed.

"Uh, yea. Sure. Okay." I said almost choking on my words. This made him extremely happy. I smiled at him because he looked so cute.

"Okay then... See you tomorrow." He looked like a five year old with candy. He had the hugest smile on his face.

"See ya." He walked back toward the school very happily. I was a little happy myself.

I pulled out of the school parking lot thinking about how this day started off horrible, then ended very happy. Though high school can be a pain. I still love it.


	27. Chapter 15 :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**I'm really sad, D: because I'm not getting a lot of reviews anymore, it makes me want to give up on this story. There are more than a thousand peopl**e **reading my story, but yet I only get about three reviews a chapter now. I would like to thank my faithful reviewers Aphrail, Alyssa the Twilight Lover, eeyore-ft-tigger, and dancingwiththecullens18. They have reviewed a lot in the past and my newest chapters. So thank you wonderful people, you make me want to keep writing. 3333  
**

Karli's POV

Time: 7:00am

Day: Friday

I walked out of my car and headed toward the front doors of La Push High School. I thought about how my first week of school went. How I met a few friends, how me and Embry were friends now, and how those girls were mean to me every chance they got. They would just give me evil looks and talk crap about me, I tried to ignore them, but it was hard.

I thought about my date with Embry tomorrow. I wondered where we were going to go. I hoped we'll get something to eat, I want to try this place in Seattle called The Macaroni Grill. It sounded good. I was thinking about how nervous I would be on the date, then someone bumped into me really hard making me jerk to the side.

"Watch it!" It was Stacey by herself, she bumped me as she came up behind me. She glared me in the eyes as she walked ahead of me. I just looked at my feet and kept walking. One thing that I've learned from being with Greg is that I should not argue with an angry person. If they are upset, then just keep your mouth shut and look away.

I walked to the library and sat at a computer. I put my hard disk into the computer and pulled my document for English up. The teacher wanted us to write about what we want for the future. I wrote about going to Washington DC and becoming an ambassador for France or Canada. That would be a very cool job.

I printed out the paper and walked to the desk to get it. As the lady handed it to me, I noticed Stacey had walked in the library. I got nervous and thought about her always showing up around me. I just wanted to stay clear away from her, it's like she follows me around purposely, but I guess she didn't follow me this time because she sat at the other end of the library at another computer. I was relieved.

I rushed back to my computer, closed the file, grabbed my bag and left as fast as I could. I walked into my first period class and I was the only person there. I put my headphones on and listened to calming music. I took my French homework out and scanned over it quickly. Everything was complete. So I just waited for the class to start.

…

It was the end of French class and I was on my way to math class. I saw Jacob and Seth talking by their locker, Seth was busting up in laughter. I wondered what was so funny. I wasn't comfortable with walking up to them just yet, so I'll just ask them in Math.

I got to class and sat in my usual seat in the back. I watched as the classroom filled up, and watched as Stacey and her crew of bitches walk to their seats in front of me. Stacey gave me a dirty look and looked me up and down, so I just looked down and pretended to get something out of my bag.

"Eww Megan," Stacey said as she was looking at my sandals. "Look at her toes, they look funny." The girl to Stacey's right, turned and looked at my toes and started laughing. I pulled my feet under my chair so they couldn't see them. I pretended to look over my math homework as Stacey stared at me, waiting for me to react. I tried to keep a straight face. I hoped it was working.

The bell for class rang and Jacob and Seth were nowhere in sight. I really needed them because it seemed like Stacey was extremely bitchy today.

"Alright class, hand in your math homework." Ms. Garcia spoke.

I grabbed my homework and was handing it up, but none of the girls took it. I pushed it up further, but they still didn't take the paper. So I decided to just walk the paper up. People looked at me like I was weird, so I rushed and handed the paper to the teacher and went back to my seat. Stacey and her friends were laughing. I guess the teacher realized what had happened because she she gave Stacey a skeptical look, but went about her business.

Ms. Garcia gave her lesson and the class took notes. When she was done, the class had five minutes of free time. The class started talking so I started doing my homework, so I could have something to do to pretend to ignore Stacey, because I knew she was going to start her mean behavior.

"So, I talked to Embry in first period today, Courtney." I now know all the names of the bitch crew, in the math class anyway.

"Really, so are you getting back together?" Megan asked.

"Most likely we will, he is taking me on a date today." Stacey spoke loudly. That's when I realized, Stacey was the one who crashed my house warming party to talk to Embry.

"Oh how cute, just like old times, huh." Courtney said as she looked back at me. I just kept my eyes on my paper.

"Yea, like the time Embry took me on a special date to the beach. We had a nice picnic, played in the water, and stay out late if you know what I mean." The girls laugh as Stacey told her story. Im sure they already heard the story and Stacey was just telling it to piss me off, but I was interested in the story.

"Yea, you two always had your lovey dovey moments."

"Oooooh, he was a wonderful lover. He knows how to please me well." The girls giggled.

The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and bolted out the class before the girls could. I didn't feel like going to Economics, so I ran out of the school and into the parking lot. I jumped in the backseat of my car and laid down on the seat.

I laid there and thought about everything Stacey claimed. How could Embry take her on a date tonight when he was going on a date with me tomorrow? Was he a player? Stacey said he was a good lover. Did they have sex? How could Embry be such a douche bag? He probably dated a lot of girls in this school. He's probably just a man-whore. What was I thinking? Did I think he actually liked me? He just wants me so he can bed me.

I laid on the seat and closed my tearing eyes when I heard laughter from a distance. I lifted myself up and looked to see four boys walking out of the forest and toward school. I noticed that those four boys were Jacob, Quil, Seth, and Embry. Why did they leave school? They all the laughed, except Embry, he looked annoyed. I wanted to jump out of the car and slap him in the face, but I wasn't bold enough to do anything like that. I laid back down and pictured myself being happy somewhere far from here.

I woke up to the sound of a faint bell. I got up and looked at my cellphone. I fell asleep and missed three periods, but I felt refreshed. It was lunch time, and I didn't turn my English paper in. So I grabbed my stuff and walked out of my truck and to the school.

All the students were going to the cafeteria as I made my way to my English class. The teacher was gone, so I left the paper on his desk and walked to the backyard of the school. I didn't want to go to lunch and face Embry, but I'll probably face him at Government class. Great.

I sat at a table in the court yard and got out a book to read. Some kids came out and were eating at some of the tables outside, but they were far from me. I picked the farthest seat from the school, kind of close to the forest. I was at peace.

The bell rang about forty minutes later and I stuffed my book back in my bag and walked to the school. When I was in the crowded hallways I heard someone call my name.

"Karli," I looked up and it was Embry from a distance waving to me and walking toward me. So I walked in another direction hoping he would think I didn't see him. I walked fast and heard a few more 'Karli' being yelled. I didn't care.

I made it to Government undisturbed and I sat in my seat, but as soon as I sat down Embry came in the class with a confused look on his face. I put my bag in the seat next to me so he wouldn't sit there. I was next to the wall so he couldn't choose the other side. I grabbed my folder as he walked to his seat. He grabbed my bag and sat it next to me without realizing that I did that on person.

"Hey Karli," He sat down. "I was calling you. Where were you at lunch? Man, you missed it. Seth was eating his lunch and someone spilled juice on his shoulder, and he socked the shit out of that guy. It was hilarious. And then he..." Embry went on and on about lunch and how Seth got in a fight with some guy, and how he is suspended for today and Monday. He didn't realized that I was ignoring him. I felt bad, and it didn't feel like I was myself, but I refuse to be hurt again.

"Karli?" Embry finally caught on after his ranting. "Karli are you listening?" He sounded like he was hurt and I felt extremely bad, but I was mad. How could he schedule two dates in one weekend? That hurt much worse than what I was doing to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" No answer. "Was it because I didn't walk you to your truck yesterday? Sorry... I'll do it today... I'm really sorry." I didn't say a word. "Was I suppose to meet you somewhere today?" I didn't look at him, but I could tell he was looking hurt and confused. "Was I suppose to call you yesterday? Wait... I don't have your number, give it to me. Here." He sounded frantic, he handed me his phone, but I didn't take it. "I'll call you today I promise." It was like he was almost begging.

I felt strange letting him go on without saying anything to him. He put the phone on my desk and waited for a response.

"It's not that Embry... Just leave me alone." I said softly.

"But what did I do? What's wrong?" I didn't answer. "I'm sorry..." He was really hurt, but so was I.

The class went on for a forty minutes, and we watch a video of past presidents and Freemason conspiracies. It was boring. Embry had taken his phone back and slid a note on my desk. I ignored it.

"_Karli." _Embry whispered. I opened the note out of curiosity and to shut him up. It read:

Karli,

I'm really sorry for whatever I did, but I hope you know that

I would never do anything to purposely hurt you.

I really like you and I hope that we can still hang out tomorrow

because I can make it up to you.

Please talk to me. I'm sorry. Please. :'(

I put the note at the corner of my desk and left it there. Embry kept looking at me, but I didn't care. The bell rang and I got up and left. Embry followed close behind. He put his hand on my shoulder and I yanked my shoulder away.

"Karli." Embry begged. So I walked faster

I went through the school doors and toward my truck, Embry was following me so I walked as fast as I could.

"Just tell me what I did. Please?"

I walked up to my trunk door and opened it, got in and tried to shut the door, but Embry held it open. I glared at him and he looked sad and let go. I closed the door and started the trunk. He just stood by the window looking at me as I backed up. I drove off, and headed home.

It was 9:30pm and I had just finished the dishes from dinner. I was laying on the couch with some icecream and watching The 40 Year Old Virgin. I needed a good laugh. I was half way into the movie when I heard a knock on the door. I was creeped out because it was late. Who could be out this late?

I looked out the window and couldn't really see the person, so I slowly opened the door and peeked out. It was Jacob. Why was he here?

"Jacob?" I said in confusion.

"Hey, can we talk?" Jacob looked serious.

"Yea, what is it?" I had a feeling it was about Embry. I stepped outside and closed the door.

"What happened today? With you and Embry." I sighed deeply.

"I overheard Stacey say something today." I said with my head down. I looked at Jacob and he looked disturbed.

"You mean at second period?"

I nodded.

"What did you hear?"

"I just heard that... well, Embry was going on a date with her today."

"Ooooh, that." Jacob sounded relieved. "That was not a date." He started laughing. "Stacey likes to over exaggerate."

"Oh." I felt embarrassed and stupid.

"Yea, Embry was just officially dumping her."

"Wait, they are still going out?"

"Not really. Embry thought they were broken up, but Stacey didn't. She keeps approaching him and calling him, so he took her out just to break up with her in a nice way. He's a really gentle guy, so he tried to do it in the nicest way possible, but it wasn't so gentle to Stacey." Jacob laughed.

"Oh, I feel really bad." I put my hands over my face.

"It's okay, but here." He handed me a paper. I opened it, it was a phone number. "Call him, maybe around 10 tonight. Okay?" He smiled.

"Okay." I smiled. Did I have the guts to do it?

"Well I gotta go. Later." He walked off into the forest.

"Bye."

Did he walk? Where did he live? And why was he wearing only shorts? It was cold out here. Wierd.

I walked back inside and waited til 10 to call.

***Okay, sorry for taking long. I graduated so now I have a lot of free time until August 16 when I start college. Hopefully I can get my own laptop by then so I can write stories there, but I'll try and write a lot of chapters so if I dont have time, I can still give at least a chapter a week. **

*****I need some new answers. On a scale of one to ten, tell me what you would rate this story. You don't have to post a message, just a number, but a message would be nice. You **

**You can also help me out by telling me what you like and dislike about this story so I can please my viewers more. Thank you. XD  
**


	28. Chapter 16 :O

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. It makes me feel good and lets me know that people do like my stories and want me to continue. :P**

Karli's POV

Time: 3:00pm

Day: Saturday

I was getting ready for my date with Embry. I had taken a shower, curled my hair, and put on a floral skirt and a nice blouse with some pretty roman sandals. It was a pretty warm day so I was sure that wearing a skirt would be fine.

I grabbed my purse and then I heard an engine pull up in my driveway. I peek out the window and it was Embry in a nice black truck. He got out of his truck and walked to the door. He was wearing a plaid button-up shirt with dark jean, and some really nice shoes. He was dressed really nice, not the type of clothes I've seen him in at school. I smiled at the thought of him getting all dressed up for me.

He rung the door bell and I walked to the door slowly. I took a really deep breath and opened it. When Embry saw me, he had the biggest smile on his face. I smiled and put my head down because I was blushing.

"Hi Karli," Embry walked up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and we let go. He was still smiling.

"Hi," I was too shy to talk. I closed and locked the door. Embry was holding the truck door open for me as I walked over and got in. His truck was very comfortable and cozy. I watched as Embry walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"I listen to whatever. I don't really care. I like everything." I said as I kept my eyes straight ahead. This was very awkward for me, but Embry seemed at ease.

"Okay. Can you grab my CD out of the glove compartment?"

"Yea." I opened it and grabbed a CD out. I put it inside the CD slot and Linkin Park came on.

After about 20 minutes, Embry was out of La Push and getting on a freeway.

"Just wondering, where are we going?"

Embry smiled, "Did you have a place in mind?"

"Well…" I didn't want to be picky, if he already had a place in mind. "Did you have a place in mind?"

"Oh, I don't care. I was going to have you choose actually. Hehe." He smiled, his smile was so cute. I put my head down and smiled. "What?" He asked, I guess he saw me smiling.

"Oh nothing…" I said nervously. "What city is it in?"

"Port Angeles. Heard of it?"

"I think so. I don't think I've ever been there though."

"Oh, well when we get there, just choose a place you'd like to eat at."

"Okay." I said happily. Greg never let me choose where we went. It was always his decision.

We sat silently while listening to Linkin Park on the way there. After a while, I was starting to fall asleep, but Embry startled me.

"So we're here." I jumped when I heard Embry's husky voice. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I said as I rubbed my eyes and looked out the window.

"Just choose some place." He reminded me.

"How about there?" I pointed to some place called _Gordy's Pizza & Pasta_.

"Okay." Embry said happily as he turned the street and pulled into the parking lot.

He parked and got out of truck really fast to come around and open the door for me. I got out of the truck and I could smell the food. I was so hungry.

We walked into the restaurant and the waitress sat us down at a table. We looked over the menu in an awkward silence. I decided to get the spaghetti with meatball and mushrooms. I put my menu down and waited for him to order.

"What are you getting?" Embry was curious.

"I'm getting the spaghetti with meatballs and mushrooms. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm getting "The Sinker." I looked at the menu to see what that was. It was a huge sandwich with meatballs, spaghetti sauce, mozzarella cheese, and garlic butter. That sounded great. My stomach felt like growling.

"That sounds good." I smiled still looking at the menu. It could be rude that I'm not looking at him, but I'm too shy.

"So, sorry about yesterday..." Embry was apologizing. I don't know why, he didn't do anything. It was I who should be apologizing.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I overreacted. I was being a complete jerk. I'm really really…"

"Don't worry it's cool. Just don't listen to Stacey. She has big problems." I finally looked at him and got flustered.

"I guess I'm gullible. She's really mean though. I don't know what I did to her."

"You didn't do anything. She just feels better about herself when she treats people like crap. Some people are just horrible people. Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't mess with you." He smiled.

"Okay." I smiled back, He was so cute. I squealed inside.

The waitress came by our table and took our order, and it was back to silence. I decided to speak up.

"Why did you and your friends leave school yesterday?" Embry looked like a deer in headlights.

"Well, we went to go… help Sam." He said awkwardly, was he lying.

"Who's Sam? Is he a friend from school?" He looked nervous.

"No, he's kind of like an older brother." It got awkward again.

"Okay."

The waitress came and put the food and drinks on our table. We ate in silence. I watched Embry devour his food, and I laughed a little. He looked up from his plate.

"What?" He looked shocked. I laughed again and he smiled.

"Nothing." I giggled and we went back to eating our food.

We were back in the truck and heading home. I thought we were going to see a movie, but I guess not.

"So, what did Stacey say yesterday?"

"Oh, umm. She was saying that... well... that you two were... wonderful together … or something." I felt embarrassed for falling for that. Embry laughed, I'm not sure if he was laughing at me or Stacey.

"Yeah, Stacey over exaggerates." He laughed some more.

"Oh." I put my head down in shame.

"What did she say exactly?"

"Um.. that you always took her to the beach or something..." I couldn't remember exactly what she said. "And that you were... a good..." Should I bring the sex part up? I remember that Stacey said he was a good lover. "A good... boyfriend."

Embry gave me this skeptical look like he knew I was lying, but I wasn't technically lying. I was just not telling the full truth.

"She also brought up that you asked her on a date yesterday."

"Ugh. Dammit." He screamed and slammed his fist down on the dashboard.

"I'm sorry." I started shaking.

Was he mad at me? Maybe I should just be quiet and not make him mad. I hope he doesn't hit me. I started shake even more at the thought of him hitting me... like Greg did. Embry looked pissed off, and didn't say anything. He glared at the rode ahead of him as he gripped the steering wheel.

"Sorry." I said again. Just so he wouldn't be mad at me anymore.

"What?" Embry looked weird.

"I said sorry. Don't be.. mad at me. Please." I kept my head down.

"Wait. Why would you think that?"

"Think what?" I was confused.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He sounded sad, and had a worried look on his face.

"Oh, I don't know." I guess all that worrying for nothing. I was probably worried up because every time Greg raised his voice, he would hit me. Would Embry do that to me? He was pretty big, and it seems like he does have a short temper.

"I'm not mad. Well not at you anyway." He put his hand on my shaking leg. He was warm, so warm. He looked at my leg, he could feel my shaking. "You don't have to worry... I wont hurt you."

"_Okay._" I said lowly, a little too nervous to even speak. I wonder if he even heard me.

"It's just Stacey keeps telling people shit and she goes too far with it. That's why I broke up with her, but she thought we were going on break just for the summer. That's why I told her that we need to talk, and she was the one who mentioned having it over dinner. So I agreed, just so I could break it to her slowly, so I wouldn't hurt her feelings too much.." Embry sighed.

"Oh." Wow, Stacey seemed kind of airheaded. I guess she can't handle rejection well.

"I just wish she would leave me alone already. Goodness. She always calls, and yesterday before school... well... she came to my house. Uhhh." It sounded like Embry was about to say something, but was hiding it. Maybe I could ask Jacob on Monday in class, I felt too awkward asking Embry, I didn't want to sound like one of those crazy girls who were obsessed with the ex-girlfriend.

It was a long car drive home in silence. Embry had calmed down a bit, but he still looked irritated. He pulled into my driveway and stopped. I got out as fast as I could.

"Bye." I said as I shut the door.

"Wait." Embry jumped out of the truck and locked it. "What about the movie?"

"Oh yea." I completely forgot. We walked to the door and unlocked it and walked in. Oh, I loved my house. It was so nice and peaceful.

"Dang the Cullens really made a nice place. I wonder how much money they have. Especially with all the time they've been around."

"Been around where?" I wondered. The Cullens were really nice to me, and they did spend a lot on me. I wonder where the money came from.

"Oh, been around in Forks..." He sounded weird, but I ignored it.

"So, what do you wanna watched?" I pointed toward the rack with all the DVDs in it as we walked into my home theater. It had a bid screen TV with surround sound.

Embry walked over to the DVDs. I turned on the TV. Embry had found a movie to watch, he popped it in and he sat down in the middle of the leather couch. I sat down on the recliner next to the couch. I was too shy to sit next to him.

Embry reached over, grabbed my arm, and pulled me over the armrest and on to the couch. He pulled me right next to him and rested his arm on the back of the couch behind my shoulders. My heart was beating really fast and my body was stiff in awkwardness.

"Stop being so shy." Embry was looking down at me, but I kept my eyes on the TV, not wanting to make eye contact. Embry sure was warm.

"Okay." Was all I could say. I was so nervous. I hoped Embry doesn't think I'm a loser and stop wanting to hang out with me.

We watched Super Bad. Good thing it was a funny movie, so I could loosen up from the tension. We sat with our eyes glued to the TV, and laughed at the really funny parts. We were really having a good time.

The movie was about twenty minutes til over, and Embry had fallen asleep. He was resting his head back. So I decided to move a little away from him. I still felt awkward sitting so close to him. I hope he wouldn't try and move this relationship fast. I wasn't ready for that yet.

The movie was over so I got up and turned the TV off. I turned to look at Embry, he was still sleeping. I was thinking I should wake him up and send him home, but I just let him sleep there. If he woke up, he could leave.

I felt bad for leaving him there, but I wanted to avoid him right now. So there wouldn't be a first date kiss. That would extremely out of my comfort zone. I walked up stairs, to my bedroom, and changed into my pajamas. I got into my bed wondering if Embry was going to mad when he woke up. I hope not, but I'll see what happens in the morning.

***** Alrighty. So I got an idea for another story. I'm wondering if I should start on it or not, but if I do start on it, then this story wont get all the attention. It will be about Seth, it will be a lot more fast paced with the relationship and it will have a lot of drama and action. **

** So what do you think? Should I do it or not? So review what you think about that. Please and thank you. :D**


End file.
